The Demon And His Beauty
by YamiRisa
Summary: Bored of his own world, Yami leavs it and goes to the human world and there he finds a baby, he takes it home and keeps the baby and gives it the name Yugi, what will happen fifteen years after he found the baby? YxY BxR MxM SxJ bad summary but try it out
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 1.**

--

_'If I let them think I am insane, then maybe they won't miss me and won't send anybody after me? Hmmm-mm, yeah good plan but hey it came from me and I'm the most beauitul, fantastic, hot, sexy and did I say beautiul demon in the whole demon kingdom! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!'_ Yami thought as he smirked widely, his chin resting on his hand as he sat on his throne chair with his crimson eyes scanning the council there was in front of him, his council and the most boring old demons in the whole world,_ 'stupid old fools, I should find some other council, yeah I should do that because I'm the most beautiful, fantastic, hot and sexy demon in the whole demon kingdom, actually in the whole world! Because I'm great and the best!'_

His smirk grew more wide of his own thoughts,_ 'I'm brilliant!' _He suddenly stood up and walked down the stair steps and right past the round table where his council sat with fear in their eyes as they saw their king stand up from his throne,_ 'hah! Yeah old stupid demons! Fear me because I'm the most beautiful, fantastic, hot and sexy demon in the whole world!' _

Still smirked he walked past the table, "goodbye old fools!" He grinned as the guards opened the big black door and king Yami walked right out of the throne room, leaving a confused council in there looking after the king.

"KING YAMI!" One of the council men shouted after thei king, he was the youngest in the council, he stood up from the table and ran out of the throne room with the rest of the council right in his heels as they followed their king out of the throne room, they stopped in the corridor where they king was walking before, but now he was gone.

"Dammit he did it again!" A old woman said as she looked at the rest of the council, this was just a normal day with their king, he always sat in the throne room listening to his own thoughts instead of listening to his council about the kingdom their king really didn't think about.

A man from the council sighed, "let's go to his chamber," the others agreed and the all walked down the corridor and towards their king's chamber, as they came to it they knocked on the door but got no answer, only a high evil laugh.

"MY KING!" The yelled afraid he was getting kidnapped, they opened the door and ran in and there they found their king standing on his windowsil, window open and infront of him on the floor laid a mummy, or what looked like a mummy but everyone in the council knew that person.

"W-what are you doing to your personal servant Ryou?" A council woman asked shocked to see the king had wrapped bandages around his own personal servant and friend, Ryou was the only one who usually could talk the king from his stupid ideas, like last month when the king tried to expload the throne room into piece because he was borred, Ryou had talked him from that. Yami and Ryou had known each other for 200 years, since they where only little babies.

"I'm taking him with me and you can't stop me old fools!" Yami grinned high and mighty, hands on his hips and in one of his hands were it rob there was sitting fast to the mummy (Ryou) "goodbye old fools!" And then he jumped out, leather wings came out from his back and he flew up towards the morning sky, up to the moon and disapeared in a flash of nothing, with Ryou hanging after him.

"H-his gone! Our king! And he kidnapped Ryou!" A council woman screamed in shock.

--

_One week later..._

Yami was walking down a cold winter street in the city called Domino, he had only been in the human world in a week since he had escaped his own boring kingdom, nobody had tried to get him back. He lived in a back mansion there looked like a castle in the forest and the little city called Domino laid in front of the forest, nobody was sure how the big mansion was suddenly there when they got up the next morning a week ago but nobody didn't ask how it got there.

His personal servant had asked him many times if they couldn't go back, but Yami told him no since he was bored in the demon world. After one day Yami had decided that the human world was boring too, but he didn't want to go back to the old fools.

A cry was suddenly heard and Yami looked down and gasped, on the street lay a little baby wrapped in a thin cloth, crying for help. "What the hell are you for a thing?" Yami asked as he sat down on the tip of his toes, looking at the baby with parted lips as he began to touch the baby boy who stopped crying as Yami touched him with his fingertips.

The baby opened his eyes and smiled cutely making Yami blush of the sight, the baby had big around amethyst colored eyes, shinning and screaming with cuteness, adorableness and innocent. "What are you?" Yami muttered with a sudden interested of this strange creature he never had seen before.

"And why are you making me feel.. Warm and happy.. And smiling! Stop it! I hate smiling," Yami hissed to the baby as he smiled, the baby had made him blush, feel warm and a smile of happiness was spread out on his lips, "stop it!" He then took his branch he had taken from a little child who was hunting him screaming "DIE BAD MAN DIE!", he grabbed a little of the cloth the baby was wrapped in, took the branch and putted the cloth on the branch tip and lifted up the branch with the cloth where the baby was wrapped in was hanging and then he started walking towards his mansion.

As he came to his mansion, he walked through the gates and down the long road to his door and kicked it up, "I'M BACK!" He shouted and Ryou quikly came running.

"Yami where have you been? You said only two hours it's been three days!" Ryou exclaimed, but then he blinked as his chocolate brown eyes meet with the little amethyst eyed baby. Then he smiled cutely, "Kyaa! Cute!" He grabbed the baby from the branch and hold him close to his chest, "cute! Where did you find him?" He asked his master.

"What is it?" Yami asked, ignoring Ryou's question.

Ryou smiled, of course Yami didn't knew that, "it's a human baby, where did you find it?" He asked again.

"On the street," Yami muttered, "trew it out I don't like it.. It's making me smiling and warm," he muttered and trew his long winter coat towards a demon maid who caught it and then Yami kicked of he shoes and two demon maids caught them and then all three ran of toward Yami's closet room.

"T-trew it out? But Yami! He will die! Let's keep him, pleeeease?" Ryou begged happily.

Yami lifted both eyesbrows as he looked at Ryou with eyes there asked Ryou if he was stupid or just brainless, but his eyes moved to the amethyst eyed baby, "alright, we will keep it, bbut if he get's troublesome then we will trow him out of the window! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryou looked nervouse at his friend and master, 'sometimes I think he is to happy with himself," he thought about his friend and master. "What do we call him?" He asked.

"Do it need a name?" Yami asked with a tone there asked Ryou if he was an idiot.

"Stop calling it it!" Ryou exclaimed, "let's find a cute name," he said happily and sat the baby down on the floor and quickly the baby moved on all four toward a puzzle and he giggle cute. "He seems to like games," Ryou said and sat down on the tips of his toes with a smile.

Yami again lifted his eyesbrows, "then let's call him.... Yugi," He muttered bored, "now take care of him and I will sleep bye!" He ran out of the living room and back to his own bedroom.

"But's it's not even afternoon!" Ryou called to him.

"I'm tired!" Yami shouted back before disapearing.

Ryou sighed while he shook his head and then looked back at the baby boy, "hey Yugi, welcome to our family!" He picked up the boy with smile and walked over to a maid who looked at him and the baby, she was also smiling. "Get him a warm bath," he said to the maid and then looked at another maid, "take some with you and get the stuff he needs, you know, a baby bed, baby clothes and so one." He said, the maids nodded and disapeared quickly to do their new mission.

_'I hope we will keep Yugi forever, even if Yami don't want to,' _Ryou thought and sat down with a book.

* * *

Review XD Haha! I like Yami in this..

Just so you know, Yugi is only baby in this chapter ^^ I hope you liked this chapter, until next time..


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 2.**

--

Yami looked over his soulder, with his crimson eyes he watched Yugi there happily walked with a few jumps right in his heels, it looked like the little one was trying to catch the wind with his hands. His crimson eyes moved to Yugi's face, seeing the fifteen year old teenager smile happily, his eyes were still big, round and amethyst, it was Yami's new favorite color but he held that to himself.

_'Why do he always follows me around?'_ Yami thought, it was always like this since Yugi learned to walk, the little one would follow him all around, everywhere he went and when the little one fell he would be back on his feet only a minut after with a little wound on his forehead or knee and then he would smile happily and follow Yami around again! Were there nothing to stop the little amethyst eyed teenager from following the king of demons?

"Don't you have your lesson with Ryou?" Yami asked, when Yugi was six he told Ryou to start giving Yugi lessons, math, english and the other subjects. Yami didn't know why, but he would never let Yugi go to a public school, he wouldn't even let Yugi go outside the mansion gates! He only allowed Yugi to be inside the mansion and in the gardens there belonged to him, Yugi only been in the two a very few times when Yami and Ryou took Yugi with him, the only reason Yugi came with them those times was because Ryou told Yami that Yugi would go insane if he always was locked up inside the mansion gates.

Yugi looked up at Yami from behind, he watched as Yami qucikly looked away as they walked towards Yami's room, Yami would always sleep at day and he would always just say he was tired, what was it that made him so tired? "I've finished that," Yugi said with his angelic voice.

A smile spread out on Yami's lips, but as he noticed he was smiling he quickly stopped it again and looked bored, "oh.. Then why don't you go to your room and study?" He asked with the hope of Yugi to go away, the little one was annoying right now! Everytime he talked or smiled Yami would smile or blush and Yami hated smiling and blushing to the end of vommit!

Yugi giggled cutely, "I've don't need to study, Ryou said that himself! He says I'm to good at every subject," he ran up beside Yami and looked up at the demon, he knew Yami was a demon, he knew that every maid, Ryou and even the butler here was demons, everone beside Yugi were demons in the mansion owned by Yami.

Crimson eyes rolled. Yami growled a curse under his breath, he hated when Yugi giggle it would make Yami warm and happy inside and Yami hated it! He walked to his bedroom door, opened it and walked it and closing it with the hope of closing it in Yugi's face so the little one would understand that Yami wanted to be alone! He sighed and walked to his bed with a smirk, "finally alone," he whispered and trew himself down at his bed looking dead as he lay there.

"Silents.. I love it," he muttered and closed his eyes.

"Yami!" Yugi giggled and jumped up on Yami, sitting on Yami's back. "I'm still here, you're not alone! I would never leave you alone, it would make you sad!" Yugi smiled and leaned down, laying on Yami's back.

_'Dammit!'_ Yami thought, he started to feel warm and happy inside his whole body but mostly down where his private part were, "can you leave me alone? I wan't to sleep Yugi." He muttered.

"Are you sure? I don't wan't to leave you alone Yami," Yugi whispered with his face in Yami's neck.

Yami felt Yugi's hot breath on his neck, he quickly sat up and caught Yugi before he fell and landed on the floor, he then walked over to his door, opened it, walked out and sat Yugi on the floor, then he went back into his room and closed the door, he stood againts the door and fell down on his butt. _'Dammit.. He always makes me so.. So damn happy and warm!'_ He looked down at himself,_ 'and hard,' _he sighed, stood back up and opend the door to see Yugi sit there looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi cheered happily.

"Could you please go somewhere els? I can't sleep with you there and if you stay there to long you will um.. Eh, get sick! Go find Ryou and do something with him ok?" Yami asked nicely, that tone would always make Yugi smile and go away.

"Alright!" Yugi smiled, stood up from where Yami had placed him and happily ran down the corridor to find Ryou somewhere in the big mansion.

Yami went back inside his room, looke down, "dammit," and then he walked to his bathroom. "Stupid Yugi.. Always making me like this!"

--

Yami sat on a chair in the rose garden, a garden Ryou has filled with roses and Yugi wanted to name it The Rose Garden. As always they had tea party, to Yugi's happiness, Yami hated tea parties and Ryou enjoyed them as much as Yugi.

"Why do I have to be here? It's to bright! I could be sleeping!" Yami growled as he tasted his tea and then sat the cup back down on the tea table, "I don't even like tea!"

Ryou smiled and looked at Yami instead of looking at Yugi who was sitting with a puzzle on the grass a little away from them, other games was around him on the bright summer grass, it was a fine summer day. "Because Yugi wished for us to have a tea party," he answered and tasted some of his lemon tea, Yugi had chosen the tea because Yami told him to.

"Stop spoling him!" Yami growled and crossed his arms over his chest, crossed one of his leg over the other and leaned back in the white chair as he eyed Yugi with interested eyes.

_'You do it too' _Ryou thought, "right right Yami, as you wish." He said, he knew that tomorrow would be the same, Yami was wipped around Yugi's finger.

"Why did you have to wake me up from my dream? Why do I even listen to you and Yugi eh? I'm the most beautiful, fantastic, hot and sexy demon in the world! I'm the king for hell's sake!" Yami growled, he always had to complain about something.

"Because Yugi asked you so nicely if you could have a tea party with him today," Ryou reminded Yami, "and yes you are our king but not Yugi's, plus you like spend time with him," he added the last part with a nervouse smile.

Yami glared at Ryou, "say that again and I will castrate you" he growled.

"As you wish my king," Ryou said with a playful voice and then he looked back at Yugi who stood up and ran over to them with his pyramide formed puzzle.

Yugi showed them the puzzle, "see I'm finished with it!" He giggled happily and laid it down in Yami's lap, the puzzle was one Yami got him for his birthday ten years ago.

"It took you ten years Yugi, I'm disapointed." Yami said and looked at it.

"You are?" Yugi asked with shiny eyes as he looked at Yami who looked from the puzzle and back up at Yugi and almost gasped as the sight of Yugi's face, looking so innocent and so sad, filled with sadness.

"I.. I.. Uh.. Eh..." Yami blinked, _'what do I say? What do I say!_?' His mind exclaimed, "eh.. MUWHAHAHA! I king Yami of the demons made a joke, it was a joke.. Yeah! Because I like to joke!" Yami said with a smirk, looking all high a mighty as he stood up and gave the puzzle back to Yugi, then he turned around, still smirking as he said, "and now I want to sleep bye!" And then he walked back to the mansion, away from the rose garden there was so bright.

Ryou rolled his eyes,_ 'how stupid can one demon be?' _He thought, then shook his head, _'there is no way Yugi is going to believe that,'_ he looked at Yugi and gasped, Yugi was smiling happily and stood there with warm eyes.

"Yami made a joke! Yami is soooo kind to me" Yugi said and looked at Ryou, "I will go after him, see you later Ryou," and then the little human boy followed the king demon. "Yami! Yami wait," he said and ran up to Yami walking beside the demon king.

Yami looked down and quickly up again, looking down was a mistake, Yugi was smiling so much in happiness, his eyes were innocent, happy and so warm and he had a light blush on his beautiful creamy mixed with pale colored skin, looking so delicious. "Y-yeah?" He asked.

"I wanna sleep with you," Yugi said.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he tripped over himself and landed on the hard stone floor, "s-sleep with me!?" He gasped and sat back up but didn't come far up to sit since Yugi sat down on Yami's back making Yami laying on the hard stone floor.

"Yup, I'm tired to and you are tired then we can sleep together," Yugi said and looked down at the demon king he sat on, he smiled happily.

_'In the name of hell! I thought he wanted to.. TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! He dosn't even know what sex is! That reminds me, he dosn't know how babies a made either.. Maybe I'm going to tell Ryou to teach Yugi that,' _he looked over his shoulder, looking at Yugi who smiled happily and innocent back, Yami looked back on the stone floor, _'on second thought maybe not,'_ he sighed.

"Could you please move?" He asked, and Yugi stood up from him. Yami stood back up on his feet and looked at Yugi, "sleep in your own bed," he turned around and walked towards his bedroom.

Yugi followed Yami, "but I wanna sleep with you! You know I hate to sleep alone," Yugi said.

_'I know that Yugi because every damn night you come into my room and sleep there!'_ Yami thought, _'someday I'm going to do something to him when I find him in my bed! No I can't do that!'_ He thought as he opened his door and let himself and Yugi in.

Yugi quickly ran over to Yami's king sized bed and laid down under the covers, only showing his head. His amethyst eyes were watching Yami who took his black leather jeans off and his black shirt only to stand in boxers as he moved down in the bed and laid under to covers with his back to Yugi, _'don't look, don't look Yami, you can do tha--'_ he felt Yugi touch his back. "W-what are you doing Yugi?" He asked nervouse, _'I hate sounding nervouse!' _

"Drawing a picture of us in the garden, Ryou is there too," Yugi answered.

Yami smiled to himself, he knew Yugi didn't draw with anything but his fingers, no paint, "alright," then he closed his eyes with a sigh, "sweet dreams," he whispered.

Yugi smiled, "I love you Yami," Yugi whispered back.

First Yami's eyes widened, but then his sighed again, he knew that that love Yugi meant wasn't a boyfriend love, it was only friendship or family love, Yami didn't know how Yugi saw him, as a friend? As a brother? One of those things, but not as a lover, not as a boyfriend, he knew that and he knew that Yugi didn't know so much about that stuff but that was Yami's ow fault since he never let Ryou teach or tell Yugi about love, sex, make love and having boyfriends and since there was no couples in the mansion Yugi didn't see how it was, so there was no way for Yugi to know about it.

"I know," Yami answered.

"I wanna spend all my life with you Yami," and then Yugi snuggled up closer to Yami and sighed happily, "sweet dreams Yami," he whispered and fell asleep.

When Yami was sure Yugi wasn't awake he turned around and looked at the sleeping boy, "how do you love me?" He whispered to himself, then he wrapped his arms around Yugi, "I want to spend all my life with you too."

_'But I can't.. I'm immortal and Yugi is mortal, we can never be together forever,' _he thought sadly. _'Dammit! Yugi is always making me feel like this,' _he was beginning to feel is little 'problem' between his legs.

Even without thinking about it Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's slightly on the lips, then moved back and hold Yugi close, "sleep well my little beauty."

--

In the demon world sat a demon with a big wide smirk on his lips, he sat on a roof top on the castle. "You can never escape me Yami," he grinned and jumped up, leather wings flew out of his back and he flew towards the moon.

"I will get you back here and when I do my mission is finally ended, now I know where you are."

He disappeared in a flash of nothing.

* * *

Review!^^

I know Yugi is very.. Cute and childish X3 But think about it, all his life his been living with the same people in a mansion, he has never really been outside the mansion and Yami really never let Yugi learn about stuff there would be teen-like-stuff.. XD But I like a cute and childish Yugi.. Hope you liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Bakura

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 3. Enter Bakura.**

--

Yugi sat inside his room, it was a rainy summer day and he hated those, he hated the rain, it was cold and sad. He didn't understand how, but every time it rained he remembered someone telling him that when it rained someone important to you was crying.

He sighed and looked outside the window, the sky was gray in many different shades. "Who is crying?" He whispered, stood up from the bed he sat on, took the cards there lay on his bed, he just played with them, and laid them back in one of his game boxes and laid it back under the bed before he walked to his door and went out of his bedroom and toward the living room.

"Hello little one," A unknown voice said.

Yugi turned around and gasped, there was standing a person who looked much like Ryou, but much more wild and insane looking. The person had long white hair, his skin was pale like Ryou's, but a little darker. He wore black leather pants and a black leather coat, no shirt or anything, a bare pale but very strong and beautiful looking chest. On his rose colored lips was a wide smirk, and his eyes were dark brown, almost black, looking so evil but with beauty in them. "Hello," Yugi said with a smile, the person looked kind.

"So you are the reason Yami won't come back eh?" The person said, he laid a finger under Yugi's chin and leaned closer to Yugi's angelic face. "You look like an angel, you pure and have innocent all over you... To think Yami would fall for a person like you eh?" He grinned to himself and let go of Yugi.

"Who are you mister?" Yugi asked, he was still smiling.

One of the eyebrows on the man raised, he moved his hands on his hips, he looked all high and mighty like that with a smirk of victory on his lips, "I'm the demon Bakura!! The best demon thief in the world and Yami's biggest rival!!" He laughed hard and high.

"Then good day mister demon thief Bakura, I'm Yugi and this is Yami's mansion!" Yugi tilted his head cutely to on side and giggled happily. "Shall I show you to the living room where Yami and Ryou is?"

Bakura blinked, did he hear right? "Did you say.... Ryou?" He asked.

"Yup, Ryou is Yami's servant but they are friends too! Ryou is my friend too!" Yugi grabbed Bakura's hand and started to walk towards the living room. "This way!"

_'No! I was supposed to kidnap the kid, leave a note to Yami on the floor there would tell him to come back to the demon world if he wanted Yugi to live! Dammit!! But Ryou is here and that means I don't care now! Hahahaha! I'm going to see Ryou and this time he will be mine!'_ A smirk spread out on Bakura's lips,_ 'hehehehe'_

Yugi knocked on the door to the living room and it opened only a few seconds after, it was Ryou.

Ryou looked at Yugi and smiled, then he looked at the person behind Yugi. He quickly grabbed Yugi, pulled him inside the living room and closed the door right in Bakura's face. "Yugi why are you with him?" He asked.

"He came here to see Yami," Yugi said.

Yami looked up at Yugi from the place on the sofa he sat on, some cards were in his hands, he laid them down and stood up, walked towards Yugi and Ryou and looked at Ryou. "Don't tell me that," he started.

"I'm afraid I will lie if I do that," Ryou said with a sigh.

"Are you sure that it's _him_?" Yami asked, he knew it was him because he could sense the very well known demon scent of that demon!

Ryou sighed again, "it is _him_, I saw _him_." He said.

"What will you do?" Yami asked.

"Ignore _him!_" Then Ryou quickly ran to the window, opened it and jumped out of it and flew away in the rain.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked, looking back at Yami.

Yami sighed, "that demon is Bakura and Bakura is the most stupid, idiotic, insane, maniac and shitty demon I know! I hate Bakura!" He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to meet a pissed of looking Bakura.

"Why the hell did my Ryou close the door right in my face!?" Bakura exclaimed angrily.

"Because he hates you!" Yami shouted, "why the hell are you here Bakura?"

"I'm here to kidnap Yugi so I could leave a note and tell you to come back to the demon world if you wanted Yugi to live! But he told me Ryou was here so I decided the change the planes and stay here until Ryou tells me he loves me!" Bakura smirked, "You can't make me go!"

Yami smashed his hand towards Bakura's stomach, sending Bakura down to the floor. "YOU WILL NEVER KIDNAP YUGI!" He shouted, standing over Bakura.

"I WON'T KIDNAP HIM!" Bakura shouted and kicked Yami in the stomach.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU WILL!" Yami kicked Bakura and Bakura kicked him, their feet met sending them both toward a wall behind them. "Ah!" Both moaned and stood back up again looking at each other like they were the biggest rivals, wait they are.

"I FREAKING NOW THAT BAKA KING! BUT NOW THAT I KNOW RYOU IS HERE I CHANGED MY MIND!" Bakura ran toward Yami and Yami ran toward Bakura.

Yugi blinked, "um, Ryou isn't here." He said.

Both stopped hearing the voice and words of Yugi.

Bakura turned around and looked at Yugi, "w-what? I just saw him! He is here I know it!"

"Yeah but because he saw you he jumped out of the window and won't come back until dinner time," Yami said with a smirk and mighty voice, "he hates you get it Bakura and besides he doesn't know you love him, he just thinks you try to annoy the hell out of him"

"That's not true!" Bakura looked at Yami with angry eyes, "when is it dinner time?" He asked.

"At six," Yugi said before Yami could answer.

"I will be back then! Now I have to find him!" Bakura smiled happily of the thought of him and Ryou together at last, he ran to the open window and jumped out of it, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Yami looked really annoyed and Yugi just smiled happily.

"Oh he is so kind," Yugi said with a giggle before he turned to Yami, "wanna play a game?" He asked.

"Heck no! I have to find a spell there will make Bakura disappear and never to come back!" Yami replied, turned around and ran.

Yugi smiled, "I will help!" And then he ran after Yami.

--

"Ryooooouuu?" Bakura flew over the woods there was around Yami's mansion. "Where are you Ryou?? Dear Ryoooouuu?" He called and looked down in hope to see Ryou.

A sigh escaped Ryou's lips, he stood pressed against a tree, "this is just a bad bad bad bad dream! And when I wake up Bakura is in the demon world and he doesn't know I'm here!" Ryou begged, he looked up to see Bakura flew over the tree that he was pressed against, he felt himself move closer to the tree even if he couldn't move closer as Bakura flew over and then away since he didn't see Ryou.

"That was close," Ryou whispered, he couldn't let Bakura see him! Bakura loved to tease and annoy him, like that time when Bakura pushed Ryou into the water and started laughing, or that time when he held chocolate syrup over Ryou! Or when he stole all Ryou's clothes! Or the time when Bakura hunted Ryou with a whip, chains and handcuffs yelling "COME HERE BABY!" Arg, that demon was Ryou's worst nightmare!

_'Why is Bakura here anyway? Did somebody tell him that I was here? Well of course everyone knows that Yami took me.. ARG! Why did they send Bakura??? Oh that's right, Bakura is here to get Yami back because the council told him, I'm sure Bakura gets a lot of money and other shiny things if he gets Yami back! Oh no! What about Yugi? I'm sure Bakura is going to kidnap Yugi to get Yami back! Shit! I have to get back and hide Yugi!' _Ryou quickly jumped up in the air, black leather wings grew out of his back and he quickly flew back to the mansion, forgetting Bakura could see him.

Bakura heard somebody, he turned around with the help of the dark blue wings, smirked as he saw Ryou flew back to the mansion, "COME BACK RYOU BABY!" And then he flew after Ryou.

_'Shit I forgot about Bakura!' _Ryou start to fly faster and faster. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! BY THE GODS WHY ME!?" He shouted and flew back inside the mansion, through the open window. He landed and looked around, "If I know Yami he will be in the library trying to find a spell to get Bakura to disappear and never come back!" He said and started to run towards the mansion's library.

"Ryooooouuuu!" Bakura shouted happily but his voice was also very playfully as he landed, wings disappeared and he ran after Ryou. He found the library and ran to the closed door.

The door to the library opened, Ryou ran in and kicked the door close again, he turned around and looked at Yugi who sat in a chair, a black circle was drawn on the floor and a star was in the middle of the big circle, Yami was placing candles on each of the star's sharp edges. Some silver colored sand was laying softly on the black colored circle.

"Yami let me help you!" Ryou said.

Crimson eyes looked at Ryou, "good you will sit by Yugi and give me some of your strength as I read the spell alright?" Yami and Ryou started to hear Bakura come closer outside the library. "Hurry up!" He grabbed the page where the spell was on, and when the door was kicked open again he started to read.

"Demon gods here my words, by light and dark, night and day, send this demon I now name, Bakura Akefia The Demon Thief King, back to the place he belong!"

Black fireflies looking things started to surrender Bakura and a bang was heard from the place where Bakura stood.

"YES! IT WORKED! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami laughed mighty, smirking of victory.

"Did you try to send me away!?" Bakura exclaimed, "how could you? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Bakura grinned playfully as he said the words to Yami with play in his voice.

Yami turned around and saw Bakura, "why didn't it work?" He exclaimed.

"Because I'm stronger than before Yami, remember it's been fifteen years since we last saw each other and I've become much much stronger." Bakura smirked.

"Oh bloody hell," Ryou groaned from his place on the floor.

"Now I will start living, it's going to be soooooo fun," Bakura said and smirked at Ryou who sighed and knocked his head down in the stone floor.

"Help me!" Ryou begged.

* * *

Review XD I hope you like it..

Now Bakura is here! He he... That spell was something I came up with when I drew a picture of Bakura, but the pictured turned out really bad =x=


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I just couldn't write this story before I finished with Black Wings XD

I hope you will enjoy..

* * *

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 4.**

--

Crimson eyes were glaring at the white haired thief demon, also known as Bakura. "Why the hell are you still here?" He growled, arms were crossed across his strong chest, on leg over the other, sitting in the living room.

Bakura who was sitting in the windowsill, looking outside down in the garden where Ryou was walking around and taking care of the flowers with Yugi helping him answered without looking at the demon king, "because Ryou is here, my friend." A evil smirk on his lips.

"Since when am I you friend?" Yami growled, he moved a bang away from his face since it was annoying him.

A quick jump from Bakura and he stood up in the windowsill, looking a last time at Yami, "since never, but it makes you angry when I say it and I like it when you are angry," then he jumped out of the window and landed in the garden, with a big playfully smirk on his lips as he started to walk toward his love.

"Yugi take a break OK? You been working so much today to help me and you know you don't have to." Ryou said softly as he gave Yugi a glass of water. They had been working all day.

Yugi looked up at Ryou as he took the glass and tasted the cold water, it felt nice to get the cold inside his warm mouth. "I want to help you," he answered with a smile.

Ryou shook his head with a smile on his lips, "it's my job to keep the garden beautiful, so sit down and take a break."

"I want to help you Ryou! And beside, Yami doesn't care about the garden." Yugi said with a cute pout on his face. He sat the now empty glass down on the table and looked back at Ryou.

"I know he doesn't, but we love the garden Yugi," Ryou said as he laid one of his hands on Yugi's shoulder. "Please take a break ok? For me?"

Yugi looked thoughtful, "alright, but not for so long."

Ryou smiled, "deal." He watched Yugi sit down at the table and started to play with himself by using some cards there laid on the table.

The white haired demon servant turned around to the buses with the dark red roses on, "now, let's get back to work." He whispered to himself and started to give the roses water.

Arms wrapped around Ryou's waist, making Ryou jump in shock, "AHH!" He turned around in the arms and looked up at the thief demon. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He pushed Bakura away, turned around and walked angry away.

"But looove! I just wanna hold you," Bakura grinned, using some of his powers and send water towards Ryou, making Ryou wet.

The white haired demon servant looked down at himself, he almost looked naked since he only wore white. He turned around and with narrowed eyes his glared at Bakura, "I HATE YOU!" He shouted and ran inside.

Yugi who saw what happened looked at Bakura with curious eyes, "Why did you do that?" He asked cutely, but didn't get a answer since Bakura just smirked at him, turned around and ran after Ryou.

A smile spread out on Yugi's lips as he looked at the mansion, seeing Yami stand in a window looking down at him with a dreamy smile on his face, but when Yami noticed Yugi looked at him he quickly stopped smiling, turned around and walked away.

"Yami," Yugi whispered sad with a slight of passion.

_'Why does he ignore me? Why does he turn away from me when I look at him.. D-does he hate me?'_He felt something wet run down his cheek and he softly laid his hand on his cheek and felt the tears, "He hates me," Yugi whispered, stood up and ran towards the gates.

--

Ryou slammed the door in as he walked into his bedroom, ran towards his bed and threw himself down on it and started crying into his arms.

"I hate you Bakura! I hate you! I hate you!" He cried, _'Why does he always have to do that?'_

He heard his door open and closed, someone was coming closer to his bed, he figured it was Yami or Yugi since nobody else would come inside his room. "Please leave me alone," he muttered softly.

"Why are you crying?"

Ryou sat up and turned around in his bed, looking at Bakura who was smirking at him, but as their eyes locked together Bakura's smirk disappeared.

"W-why are you here?" Ryou snapped as he stood up and walked past Bakura and towards the door.

"Because I followed you," Bakura answered.

Ryou opened the door and looked back at Bakura, "go out! Now! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you here and I really don't want you to pity me!" Ryou snapped angrily.

Bakura blinked, "Aw, babe, c'mon. Sit down and ta--"

"SHUT UP!" Ryou screamed, walked towards Bakura and glared furiously into the older demon's dark brown narrowed eyes. "Shut up dammit! Leave me the fuck alone! Bakura get into your head that I hate you! I hate you so much! Why do you always have to make a fool out of me? Why do you always have to hurt me so much!! You always wants to make fun of me and you always make me so angry! I HATE YOU!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura blinked, "You don't mean tha--"

SLAP!

Bakura's dark brown eyes widened, his lips were parted slightly as he looked shocked down at Ryou, into the chocolate brown eyes there always was so soft, so gentle and so beautiful and warm, but now angry, hurt, painful and sad. "Ry--"

"Leave me alone Bakura." Ryou said and looked down at his feet.

Bakura couldn't Ryou's eyes since Ryou's hair was in front of them as he looked down. "B-but Ryou, you don't mean that. Stop saying that ok?"

"Leave me alone." Ryou said and looked back up, his eyes were watery filled with tears there also were running downs his cheeks. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! GO OUT! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT FOR YOU!? L.E.A.V.E.M.E.A.L.O.N.E!" He screamed with so much pain in his voice.

Bakura closed his mouth again, he softly laid his hand on Ryou's cheek, but before he even could touch it slapped Ryou it away and looked to the side instead of looking at Bakura.

"Alright Ryou, I'll leave you.." Bakura said softly and walked past Ryou, towards the door were he stopped. "But I don't mean to hurt you or make a fool out of you," he said and looked one last time at Ryou. He was about to close the door, but someone ran right past him and over to Ryou.

"Yugi is gone!" Ryou's personal servant said as she slammed the door open, "I thought you should now."

Ryou's eyes widened, he turned to look at the servant, "Does the king know?"

"No, master," the servant said and bowed.

"Dammit," Ryou cursed and ran right past the servant, down the corridor. He heard steps following him, possible Bakura since the demon always had some stupid idea to be where he was to embarrass him or hurt him. _'I hate you' _he thought sadly, one of his hands was in front of his heart and he held his shirt tightly, _'Why do he always hurt me? What did I do to deserve this? I hate when he does it.. Because.. Because I like him so much..'_

He closed his eyes as he felt tears starting to form in them.

Ryou slammed the door open to the demon king's bedroom, "sorry my king--"

"Yami," Yami said, hating to be called king at the moment. "And what is it?"

"Yugi is gone!" Ryou exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Review!

Again, sorry for the long wait TwT I had some few problems with the story.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Malik, loosing Yugi

Thanks to my wonderful beta Ke-Chan x3

I'm sure you all doesn't like Ryou right now XD But see it from his view, Bakura always embrass Ryou infront of everyone, and Ryou feels hurt of that, he thinks Bakura is teasing him, making a fool out of him, so when Bakura says he likes Ryou, Ryou thinks it's just one of his pranks.. Ryou loves Bakura but since Bakura does all the stupid things he just push Bakura away so he doesn't get more hurt...

And to everyone, just so you know, before the plot and everything begins I want to have the main characters in the story^^ So when they are the story will begin, I need to have Malik, Marik and Seto before the story is going to work towards the plot and everything XD Joey will come later on because he has something to do with the plot and everything.. Hope you understand and hope you'll enjoy the chapter..

* * *

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 5. Enter Malik, loosing Yugi.**

--

Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes were big as he walked in the middle of the long street.

On both his sides were outside shops, people talking with each other, people laughing with each other. Some people were glaring and standing in the many corners of the old buildings and shops. A few people looked at him with wide eyes as he walked.

"Isn't that the rich man there lives in the castle behind the forest?" He heard someone whisper on his right side, he looked and three middle aged womans quickly turned around and walked fast away from him.

"Look at him, he looks like that man who lives in the big castle behind the forest." A man whispered.

This time Yugi didn't look. It was strange that these people looked at him like he was some kind of a monster, he heard a few more whispers, good and bad.

Yugi stopped and sighed, how could Yami keep this world from him? He remembered the few times he had been here, but that had been inside a carriage. He looked to his left side and saw a jewelry shop, a man were helping a woman with a necklace. A little dog ran by.

Then he looked to his right side, a fruit shop.

This were so amazing, how could Yami keep it from him? Why would he keep it from him? _'He doesn't care for me, he just wants me to be pretty and sit inside the castle with a smile on my face! He just wants me to be little childish and cute! But I can be serious!' _Yugi thought a bit angry at Yami, it wasn't fair for him to be kept inside the castle to be pretty and cute.

"A cute little child like you shouldn't be walking around here alone you know, you'll never know what people would think if they saw you." A deep voice said, it sounded nice enough.

Yugi turned around and met with very beautiful purple eyes. "W-who are you?" He asked softly.

A smile spread on the lips of the guy infront of him. then the guy said, "I want to show you around, protect you until you want to get home." Ignoring Yugi's question for now.

Yugi blinked, _'what should I do? I just can't say no to him! That would be wrong.. What if I hurt him if I said no?' _He looked back up at the guy.

The guy had dirty blond colored hair, hanging down his shoulders. Beautiful narrowed purple eyes, a smile on his lips. The skin was tanned and he wore black pants, a purple shirt and a black cape hanging from his shoulders.

There was something about him, but Yugi couldn't lay the word on it. He looked nice and kind enough, but still.

"I'm Malik by the way." The guy said, answering Yugi's question. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you or anything else. Just let me show you around little one." Malik placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I can also get you some sweets." He winked.

A blush spread out on Yugi's cheeks, "oh.. Eh.. Alright," he answered and looked away, he hated blushing!

"Alright, c'mon." Malik moved his hand from Yugi's shoulder and both started to continue down the street. "See anything you want, little one?"

Still looking away Yugi shook his head.

"Alright," Malik said and looked around to see if there were something he could get the little one. _'He smells so good... Like an angel,' _Malik thought, he looked down at Yugi. _'Maybe that is why my king took him fifteen years ago.. Because the little one smells like an angel,' _a smirk spread out on Malik's lips. He liked the smell.

Something caught Malik's eye.

A candy shop.

"Hey little one, look at that! A candy shop!" Malik exclaimed happily and pointed at the shop. "See!"

Yugi blinked at the change of Malik's personality. He looked at the shop and smiled, "I would like some candy, but I didn't take money with me." He said softly.

Malik turned to look at Yugi and gave another wink, "don't worry little one! I'll by you some candy."

"Y-you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! Of course! We friends right?" Malik said with a kind smile on his lips.

Yugi nodded, "yeah.. Sure.. Friends.." He smiled back at Malik, "that's nice." He looked away.

Before Yugi knew it, Malik had grabbed his hand softly and ran like a lighting towards the candy shop. They ran inside and Malik looked around like a little boy. "Lollipops!" He exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. He grabbed some lollipops and then turned around to look at Yugi. "What do you want?"

"Ryou loves this chocolate," Yugi whispered to himself as he looked at some chocolate. Ryou always had some with him when he got home from the city. Yugi had tasted it a few times and he kinda liked it, but Ryou simply just loved it. The demon servant had once told Yugi that he could live on that chocolate if that were possible.

Yugi smiled of the thoughts._ 'But that is how it once was.. I'll never go back.. Yami hates me.'_

"Little one?" Malik asked and once again placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yugi said and grabbed some of the chocolate. "I want this please," he said kindly.

"Alright," Malik took the chocolate from Yugi's hand and went to the desk to by the lollipops and the chocolate.

--

Yami was running around in the city, he knew Yugi had to be there! He just knew it. That and he could smell Yugi's delicious smell.

Behind the demon king were Ryou running and far behind Ryou were Bakura walking with his hands down in his pockets in his black leather pants. Ryou looked over his shoulder, "if you want to come and look for Yugi! Then please run!" He yelled to Bakura who just rolled with his eyes and stated running.

_'Always Yugi, Yugi, Yugi or Yami, Yami Yami.. What about me?' _Bakura thought as he came up to Ryou and ran beside his love, he looked down at the white haired demon servant as they ran. _'In the names of the demon gods, he is so sexy running.' _He thought with a smirk on his face. _'One day he will be mine!'_

Yami stopped as he caught another smell mixed with Yugi's. Someone were with Yugi, or following him around.

And that someone were a demon.

Ryou and Bakura also stopped, right behind Yami. "Do you know who it is?" Ryou asked as he also caught the other smell there were mixed with Yugi's. He couldn't smell who it was because he was a lower level demon, not like Yami who were the best demon on level one and Bakura who were on level one too.

Before Yami could answer, did Bakura.

"It's Malik."

Yami turned around and looked at Bakura, "Malik? As in Malik Ishtar??" He exclaimed.

Bakura nodded, "but Marik isn't with him.. How strange."

"Oh shit, not Malik! Dammit!" Yami started running again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ryou yelled and followed Yami down the street.

Once again Bakura rolled with his eyes and started to follow his love and his _friend_.

The three demons ran around a corner, Yami stopped, Ryou almost ran into Yami but stopped before he ran into the demon king, tripped and were about to fall into the demon king, but Bakura's strong arms wrapped around his waist and caught him from falling. A blush spread out on Ryou's cheeks, he quickly pulled himself out of Bakura's arms and went up to stand beside his king.

All three of them looked at Malik who also looked at them with a smirk on his lips, looking playfully at them with his purple eyes. "Well hello my king," he said and laid an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi blinked, not noticing Yami before Malik said hello king. He looked up at Malik, then at Yami and then at Mali again, "y-you're a demon?" He gasped shocked.

Malik smiled gently to Yugi, "yes, I am." He whispered, "do you hate me now, _Yugi-Chan_?" There was something about the way Malik said his name.

Yugi shook his head, "no."

"Yugi come over here," Yami demanded, wanting Yugi away from Malik.

Both Yugi and Malik looked back at the crimson eyed demon king. "I don't think that it's what Yugi wishes to do, right Yugi?" Malik looked back at Yugi who still were looking at Yami.

"Yugi. Now." Yami demanded, he couldn't stand the thought of what Malik would do with Yugi.

"No," Yugi said, looking down at his feet, he couldn't believe he said no.

"W-what?" Yami exclaimed shocked and surprised, how could Yugi do this? How could he little one say no? "Yug--"

"I don't want to go, you hate me Yami! You dress me up as a little doll and all you want with me is to look pretty and act like a little child. You hate me Yami so why should I go with you?" Yugi snapped.

Yami, Ryou and Bakura were shocked over this.

"Yugi you can't mean that," Ryou started. "Yami doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" Yugi gasped as he suddenly felt Malik's arms wrap around his waist, "Mal-Malik?"

"Get your fucking hands off him Malik!" Yami growled.

Malik leaned close to Yugi's ear and then whispered, "if you come with me I will use my powers to make Yami love you.. Forever.. Just come with me.. Pretty please Yugi?"

Yugi looked over his shoulder and looked at Malik, he couldn't believe it. "R-really?" He asked. Malik were his friend, why should Malik lie to him? Malik had to be telling the truth.

Malik nodded, "really," he whispered back.

Yami was about to attack, hating that Yugi were in Malik's arms and not in his. But Ryou grabbed Yami's arm before he could attack, "if you attack you'll also hurt Yugi." Ryou said.

"Dammit," Yami growled and looked back. His crimson eyes widened of what he saw, Malik and Yugi, disappearing in a flash of black smoke. "NO!" He shouted. He heard a whisper, Malik's voice, echoing in the air. "If you want your lover back.... Come to the underworld..."

"They went to the underworld," Bakura said. "in your castle." He added.

"We have to get Yugi back," Yami hissed angrily.

Ryou agreed with that, "let's go Yami," he said, Yami grabbed Ryou's arm and then they both disappeared in a flash of black smoke, leaving Bakura back.

"Oh well, if my Ryou is going, I'll go too." He said and black shadow arms came up from the ground he was standing on and the wrapped themself around Bakura's body and took him into a black hole.

* * *

Review.. :3

I made a new puzzleship video x3 h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = e w 6 H H r G h v M Q check it out if you want too XD


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Seto, king again?

And thanks to my beta again XD Ke-Chan!^^ Also known as Serina-Phantom!

Enjoy the chapter everyone^^

* * *

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 6. Enter Seto, King again?**

--

Yami landed on the throne room balcony. His eyes were glowing bright red, his teeth were sharp like a vampires, there were no wind in the underworld but his hair still moved. Two black leather wings were coming out from his back.

He was furiouse as hell.

When he would find Malik, he would torture him, cut him slowly into piece, burn him and then throw the ashes in the sea, he was sure of that. With big and long steps he walked into the throne room, every step he took made the ground under him shake.

Ryou came out of thin air a few meters over the balcony, how he hated it when Yami used his magic to get him to the underworld, he never landed on his feet like Yami, he landed in air. "Oh no," he yelped as he fell towards the balcony, forgetting he had wings inside of him there just could come out if he used his magic.

He was about to smash into the hard stone balcony floor, but landed on something softer. He opened his eyes ans gasped, he was laying on Bakura, his hands on each side of Bakura's head, knees on each side of Bakura's hips. His chocolate brown eyes were wide as he looked into the dark brown eyes.

Before Bakura could say a thing, Ryou had jumped off him with a blush on his face. He stood up and walked over to Ryou, grabbed Ryou's arm as softly as he could and pulled Ryou to stand on his feet. "You alright?" Bakura asked soft.

Ryou just nodded and turned around, "y-yeah.. Thanks," he answered, still blushing. _'He seems so nice now.. But in a few minutes he'll do everything to hurt and embarrass me.. He always does.' _He thought sadly.

Bakura sighed deeply, placed his hands down in the pockets in his black leather trench coat and followed Ryou into the throne room. When the two white haired demons entered they met with the sight of Yami standing in front of a big round table with twelve other demons sitting around the table, looking at their king.

"Who the hell of you fucking old bastards sent Malik to get Yugi!? WHO! TELL ME OR I'LL JUST KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!" He shouted furiously. Slamming his hands into the table making the table split in two and the demons sitting around the table jumped away.

"M-my king, you're back." A man said.

Yami glared at him, grabbed the council man's hair and lifted him from the ground, holding him up, looking furiously into the council man's eyes. "Where. Is. Yugi?" He growled.

"W-we don't know."

Yami growled, he threw the council man into the wall and the council man flew right through it. Yami turned around to yell and scream at the other council demons, but were stopped by a familiar voice he hated.

"My dear counsin, how many times to I have to tell you NOT to break the walls?"

Yami turned around and growled angrily, "Seto. It's you who sent Malik right?"

Seto smirked and nodded. He was Yami's cousin, had short perfect formed brown hair, sapphire blue eyes always so cold looking, skin pale but not as pale as Ryou and Bakura's. He wore a long white trench-coat, black leather pants and a gray shirt. "How clever my dear cousin, what have you been doing the last fifteen years to make you this clever?"

"WHERE IS YUGI!?" Yami shouted, in a flash he was infront of Seto, his hands around Seto's neck, "tell me now or I'll fucking kill you! I don't care if you are my dammed cousin! TELL ME!"

Seto's smirk disappeared, "Yugi is in my room with Malik, making him look pretty."

Yami moved away from Seto, turned around and started to walk out of the throne room.

"If you go to the room I'll make sure Malik kills Yugi before you even are out of this throne room." Seto said.

Yami turned around, "What!?" He demanded.

"Stay here and rule the underworld my king," Seto said. "Stay and I'll make sure we never hurt Yugi and I'll make sure Yugi is back in the human world before this day is over."

What should he do? Risk Yugi's life? He knew that Seto meant every word. "Alright," he growled. He looked at Ryou and Bakura, "you two, go to Yugi and make sure he gets to the human world."

Ryou nodded, bowed and ran out of the throne room, Bakura followed quickly behind.

Yami turned to Seto again, "if Yugi is hurt just one bit I'll personal make sure that you're death before I take the throne once again," he growled.

Seto smirked, "I believe my dear little cousin king Yami."

--

Bakura followed Ryou down the very long and dark corridor, the only light where the candles hanging on the wall. He looked at the white haired demon, wanting to talk to him. _'Why does he hate me so much?'_He thought and thought back at the words Ryou had said to him.

_"Shut up dammit! Leave me the fuck alone! Bakura get into your head that I hate you! I hate you so much! Why do you always have to make a fool out of me? Why do you always have to hurt me so much!! You always wants to make fun of me and you always make me so angry! I HATE YOU!"_

It hurt Bakura to no end when he heard the words Ryou screamed at him.

_"why do you always have to make a fool out of me? Why do you always have to hurt me so much!!"_

_'He most be thinking that every time I throw water at him to see his naked, well almost naked_ (Ryou almost always were white clothes and when water gets on white clothes Bakura can see Ryou's body)_ Or when I'm teasing him or following him everywhere.. He must be thinking that I do all the things to hurt him.. Oh shit, why am I so stupid! I need to tell him that I really do love him and I need to explain why I do these things'_

Bakura opened his mouth to say the words he needed to say, but stopped as he saw Ryou were looking at him. "Eh?" Was all there came out between his lips.

"I said be ready, I don't know if Malik will attack us," Ryou said softly and then looked away, he turned around the corner and walked towards the door in the end of the corridor, stopped and looked at it. It was big and black, "be ready Bakura." He said and grabbed the the doorknob.

"I'm ready," Bakura said, never taking his eyes of Ryou. He watched with with a bored look in his eyes as Ryou opened the door, he went into the room after Ryou.

Inside the room, on a bed were Yugi laying, looking dead.

Ryou gasped and ran to the bed, he sat down quickly and laid Yugi's head in his lap. With worried eyes he looked down at Yugi's face, his fingers slowly ran towards the soft hair, it was cold. He laid his other hand on Yugi's chest to feel the heart beat.

And it were there.

"He isn't dead," said a voice from the shadows in the corner of the room.

Bakura turned around and saw Malik walk into the light. "What did you do to him?" He asked, not really caring abotu Yugi, but if Ryou were sad then Bakura were furious as hell. Nobody made Ryou sad!

"Nothing, we came here and Yugi fainted of the trip," Malik answered truthful. "I could never hurt him, only if Seto told me too since I'm helping him because he helped me."

"Heh, he most have done something very good to help you with if you help him," Bakura said with a smirk.

Malik nodded, "he did." He looked over at Yugi and then at Ryou, "are you gonna take him home now?"

"No, not without Yami. I can't leave without Yami," Ryou said softly and looked back at Yugi's pale face.

Jealousy rushed over Bakura as he heard the words his Ryou spoke. _'I hope Yami stays here,'_ he thought angrily.

"If you take Yami home Yugi will get killed, I'm sure you already know that." Malik sat down beside Ryou and laid a hand on Yugi's cheek, gently he began to stroke it.

"I'll find a way to get both Yugi and Yami home safe," Ryou said and then added, "what are you doing?" Looking at Malik's hand there were stroking Yugi's cheek.

"His cute, I like him," Malik said with a soft smile.

Bakura looked away, it should be him laying with his head in Ryou's lap, him who had Ryou's fingers running through his hair, not Yugi. Never Yugi. Only him. _'Stupid Yugi,' _he thought and looked out the window. "When are Yami taking the crown again?"

"When the red moon is high up in the sky." Malik said, meant that when the sun would go up. There were no sun in the underworld, only the red moon and the normal moon there would be there at night.

"Two hours," Bakura muttered. He looked back at Ryou, no matter how much he wanted Yami to stay, he also wanted Ryou to be happy so he would have to help Ryou to get both Yami and Yugi back in the human world. _'Me and my kind stupid heart.'_

_"_We have to figure out something to get Yami back without hurting Yugi," Ryou said.

"I'll help," Malik said and stood up.

Ryou looked at him surprised, "why?" He asked.

"Because I like Yugi, how could I ever kill him? Not even because I help Seto.. Even if I just said I would if Seto told me.. I can't do it.. And beside, he actually only helped me with one thing so I should also only help with him one thing, I already got Yugi and Yami here and that is one thing, if I kill Yugi because Seto say so then it's two thing." Malik said with a smirk and and wink.

Ryou smiled, "thank you Malik.. I missed you my old friend."

"I missed you to Ry," Malik answered and they shared a hug, making Bakura almost explode of anger.

Without the others knowing Yugi woke up and blinked as he looked up in the celling, what had happened? He remembered Malik's words about promising that if he took to the underworld he would make Yami love him. Yugi sat up and shook his head, he felt a little dizzy. He looked at Ryou, Bakura and Malik who were talking, still not seeing him awake.

Yugi looked around.

There were no Yami here.

"Where is Yami?" He asked softly. The three demons turned around and looked at him, Ryou with wide chocolate brown eyes ran happily towards Yugi, wrapped his arms around the young teenager human and hold him tightly.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Ryou asked and pulled away again.

Yugi just nodded, "Malik promised me that if I came to the underworld.. Then he would make Yami love me.. Where is Yami?" He asked.

Ryou and Bakura glared at Malik.

Malik sighed and sat down beside Yugi, "Yugi.. I lied.. Yami is not going to love you if his heart don't love you.. I had to take you here so I used that to get you here.. I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Oh.. It's.. That's ok," Yugi said and looked down feeling a little disappointed. He had hoped that Yami would love him so they could be happy together. "But where are Yami?"

Ryou bit down in his lip, he had to tell. "Well.. You see."

_--_

Yami looked at himself in the mirror, he as dressed in black and really tight leather pants, to tight for ever him but he had to wear them since it were the ceremony clothes, a black shirt with long sleeves, on both sides of his hips went the shirt downs like penguin wings. Around his neck were a black collar, leather belts around his hips and hanging from his shoulders were a dark crimson cape. And black boots on his feet.

In his forehead were a black tear shaped stone, right between his brows, under his eyes were colored a black stribe going down to his chin. His nails were painted black and his leather wings were fully out, long and big and very scary looking.

"My king you look wonderful," a maid said to him as he finished with his hair, it were still the same form but the man had moved the yellow bangs a little so they weren't in front of the kings eyes.

"I have to agree."

Yami turned around and glared at his cousin, then he looked at the maid, "out," he growled.

The maid nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"Tell me cousin, why didn't you take over the throne while I was away?" Yami hissed with a smirk planted on his lips, hands on his hips as he glared up at his cousin.

"you look really dangerous," Seto joked with a playfully smirk of his own on his thin lips.

"Answer me," growled Yami, tired of his cousin. He wanted answered right here and right now.

Seto rolled with his eyes, he wore the same clothes as before, it was his ceremony clothes and daily clothes. "Because it's your throne."

"Liar, you always loved power. Tell me the real reason," Yami growled.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Yami moved closer to his cousin, "fucking tell me! Can't you stupid demons see that I want to be in the human world! WITH YUGI!" It was true, all he wanted was to be together with Yugi in the human world, he didn't care if Yugi didn't know about Yami's real feelings.

The feelings of love.

Yup, Yami the demon king finally knew that the strange feelings were love.

Seto looked away, his hair in front of his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips. "I.... I can't tell you," he muttered.

"Why? You used to tell me everything, we used to tell each other everything!" Yami said and tried to get eye contact with his older cousin.

"I know, but that were before you ran away like a coward." Seto looked back.

"I didn--"

Seto interrupted Yami, "I fell in love alright! I fell in love and that is why I couldn't take the throne!"

"Y-you.. My cousin.. Seto.. Seto fell in love!! HOLY COW!" Yami exclaimed and jumped back, "who the fucking hell are you and where is my cousin!"

"Stop it Yami." Seto snapped, "even I have feelings."

"I know but.. Love.. Did you feel sick?" Then something snapped inside of Yami's mind, "but that doesn't answer my question, even if you were in love why couldn't you take the throne and make your lover your queen?"

"Because the one I love isn't royal!" Seto snapped, "I don't want to tell you more."

Yami smiled, "his not demon is he?" He knew his cousin didn't like woman that way so the one Seto had to love would be a male.

Seto looked at Yami but didn't say a thing.

There were a few minutes of silent, but then Seto finally said something.

"Hurry up, we can't leave the others to wait." He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Yami alone in a few minutes. When he knew he were alone he stood against a wall, hand over his chest holding his shirt tight between his hand and fingers. _'Joey' _he thought and closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

_"Joey? Joey? Where are you?" Seto called as he stood in a human park, nobody were around and it was dark. Suddenly a light flashed in front of him, out of the light ran a teenager towards him._

_The boy had messy blond hair, it looked short but behind were his hair very long, down to his knees but it were tied into a ponytail hanging down his back, tied with a white ribbon. The teen had brown eyes mixed with a slight of a honey color, they were filled with sorrow and pain. His skin were a normal color and very beautiful. He wore long white robes and out from his back came a pair of big and feathery white wings._

_"Joey!" Seto exclaimed and hugged Joey tight. "Where have you been? I thought we agreed to meet here every night, but you haven't been here in a month! Tell me why!" Seto said as he pulled away, hands on Joey's shoulders._

_"S-sorry.. Seto.. I have to go, we can't meet anymore." He said sadly, his eyes were half closed and tears were running downs his cheeks._

_"What?" Seto exclaimed, "w-why? Tell me! Don't you love me as you said! You said forever!"_

_"I.... I do love you Seto! I do! But.."_

_"But what!?" Seto wanted to know. He needed to know._

_Joey looked away, "They found him," he whispered._

_"What? Who? What do you mean Joey?" Seto asked, his hand under Joey's chin so they still could look into each others eyes._

_"The prince.. They found him Seto, they found the prince."_

_Seto's sapphire eyes widened, "They found your prince? Where? I can help you!"_

_"You can't! Don't you see Seto! We can't be together anymore! They found the prince and told me that I have to look for him until I find him. They only know that he is on earth, but where is for me to find out and get him back to heaven." Joey said. _

_"But why can't we be together then!?" Seto snapped angrily._

_"B-because.." Joey looked down, "when I find the prince.. I have to take him to heaven and I have to stay with him.. As his body guard.. I can't leave him, not one moment."_

_"Why you!?"_

_"I'm sorry," another flash of bright light and Joey was gone._

**End**

Seto smashed his hand into the wall, making a little hole in it.

"Dammit," he growled, a hand in front of his mouth, tears were in his eyes. "Damn that fucking prince who took my Joey from me," his voice were only a very small whisper.

--

The throne room were filled with demons of the wealthy families, the rich and the best and famous demons, of course a few maid to get the demons their drinks. A table was standing against a wall, food of every kind were on it so the demons could take if they wanted too. Many wine glasses were filled with blood or wine, also standing on the tables. In the one end of the throne room were a big chair, Yami was sitting in the chair, looking very bored and angry at the same time.

On both sides of Yami were to female demons laying, almost wearing nothing and trying to look seductive, there were chains holding them in place, they were from the royal harem but Yami never used it, he hated it.

A little table were infront of Yami, it were filled with food and a glass of blood and candles in each of the cornors on the table.

Yami's chin rested in his palm, _'this is one of the fucking many reasons I left! IT'S SO BORING!! I'm the king, I should just tell them to leave me the fuck alone and let me do as I want too, but noooo, since I'm their fucking king I can't leave because they need me!' _He looked at nothing special, just the black wall in the other end of the throne room.

He knew that on one of the sofas there were putted in the throne room because of the ceremony, were Bakura sitting with many female demons on each side him, but of course the white haired demon didn't do a thing because he only had eyes for Ryou who stood against a wall not far away from Yami. The white haired demon servant waited for Yami to say something to him or made him do something to serve his king.

But Yami didn't want to make Ryou do anything right now, the only thing he wanted was to get out and Ryou couldn't help with that.

Yami looked around,_'Ryou must have taken Yugi home.. He must have told the maid at home to take care of Yugi.. I didn't even had the chance to say goodbye.. Oh Yugi, my little Yugi.' _He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he leaned his head back and opened the eyes again, looking up in the celling. He knew that there were only a few minutes until the crowning and then he would be their king again.

He still were their king, but he didn't have the crown and he could only get that by going through the ceremony and a king needed his crown.

"My king," a demon said.

Yami looked, "Otogi," he growled, "what do you want?"

"The crowing my king, it's time. I need you to stand up in front of your throne. Now." Otogi said.

Yami noticed how everything suddenly were silent in the throne room. He growled and stood up, many female demons were looking at him, longing for him, wanting him. But Yami only had eyes for the little human boy Yugi.

Another demon came over to Yami and Otogi, a pillow in the demon's hands. On the pillow were a crown, it was a thin chain in black, the meaning with is was that it would be around Yami's head, and when he was placed right it would look like a thin black chain on Yami's forehead with a crimson stone in the middle.

Otogi took the crown carefully, "everyone! We are here to see our king Yami getting his crown back!" Otogi looked at Yami, laid the chain around Yami's head and placed it right, he looked at Yami once again and smiled. "Do you promise to be our king forever until you'll die?"

Yami opened his mouth to say the words, I do, but were stopped by someone who interrupted.

"NO! YAMI!"

Yami moved Otogi out of the way, it was Yugi, standing in demon clothes, white leather pants sitting very tight, a long white shirt with so long sleeves that Yugi's hands were hidden, under Yugi's eyes were amethyst stripes like Yami's black ones.

"Please Yami come back," Yugi said sadly.

Everyone were looking at Yugi, Ryou ran towards Yugi to protect Yugi if someone would attack, Bakura followed Ryou to protect Ryou. Coming from behind were Malik, he stood behind Yugi and Bakura and Ryou stood on each side of Yugi, looking at Yami.

_'Yugi..'_Yami thought and a smile appeared on his face.

Before everyone knew it Yami had disappeared from the throne he stood in front, they all looked at the throne, gasped and then looked back at Yugi were Yami now stood, holding Yugi's hand. He smirked at the all.

"Goodbye old fools!" Yami laughed and then, by using all his powers they all were gone, besides Malik.

Seto walked angrily towards Malik, "why the hell didn't you stop him! Why didn't you kill Yugi!?"

Malik smirked, "I can't kill Yugi and besides, our king is happy where is now. So bye bye," Malik turned around and was about to disappeared into black smoke, but Seto's words interrupted him before he did it.

"I'll free Marik now, just you wait Malik." Seto growled.

Malik's eyes widened, he turned around and looked at Seto, but then smirked instead of showing his real feelings. "I don't care if you do," he growled, _'dammit.. If Marik's comes back.. Then I'm back in hell,' _he thought and disappeared into smoke.

--

Yami laid Yugi down on the bed, once again had the little human boy fainted of the trip back to the human world. Yami smiled as he sat on the bed, his fingers running through Yugi's hair, "my little one," he whispered. Leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead, he moved away, "I love you so much Yugi, but I can't tell you that.. I'm a demon, you're a human.. Love like that can never be."

The demon king stood up and walked out of the room, without knowing that a familiar purple eyed demon came in through the window.

Malik smirked as he walked towards Yugi's bed, he laid down, holding Yugi in his arms and the smirk then turned into a smile as he Yugi's wonderful smell came into his nose. "What a smell," he moaned and then hide his face in Yugi's hair.

"It will be so much fun to be here in the human world, being with you Yugi." He whispered happily.

Yugi started to move, opened his eyes and blinked. "Y-Yami?"

"No, it's me. Malik."

Yugi sat up and looked at Malik, "M-Malik.. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you're here." Malik answered, "we are friend right?" Yugi nodded, "and friends stay together, and beside I'll have much more fun here in the human world." He looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes, _'plus it'll be much harder for Marik to find me..'_

Yugi smiled, "you're right. Where is Yami?"

"He just walked out of the room, you fainted on the way home again. I don't think you can take so much dark magic," Malik said, wondering why, I would be normal for a human to take dark magic, of course they could die but it was only if the demon who used it wanted the human to die._ 'Maybe there is more to Yugi than we know.'_

Before Yugi could answer opened the door. Yugi and Malik looked and saw it were Yami.

"MALIK WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"

Malik grinned, "because my dear little Yugi friend is here!" He yelled happily, wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's wait and then rested his chin on Yugi's shoulders.

"AAAAAH! LEAVE!" Yami screamed.

_'Yup, much more fun'_Malik thought with a laugh as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Yami following him.

* * *

Review!! XD Wow, it must be the longest chapter in this story.. :3 Hehe.. I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 7. **

--

_'This feeling.. What is it..' _Yami thought in his sleep, he felt something touch him softly and gentle, it felt good and he was starting to feel happy and warm. _'It's nice,'_ he yawned and turned around in the bed. He started to feel something stroke his chin, "Mmmm..." he said with a smile spreading out on his lips.

"Yami-chan?" Yugi whispered, he had been sleeping in Yami's bed once again, when he woke up he started to touch Yami's naked back, using his fingers to write things on Yami's back, he knew Yami liked the feeling of it and he also knew that Yami would never admit it.

"Mmmm," Yami snuggled up closer to Yugi, his face hidden in Yugi's chest.

A blush spread out on Yugi's cheeks, he didn't remember the last time Yami was this close, and this was in a bed._ 'And Yami thinks I don't know much about love,'_ he thought unhappily, _'He thinks I'm so innocent.. So cute and so childish.. But I know love.. B-because I..'_ He stopped his thoughts and whispered the words, "Love you."

Yugi sighed and kissed Yami's hair before he started to let his finger run through the demon king's hair, it was always soft and nice to touch but it didn't look like that. "I love you," he whispered again.

"Hmmm-mmm.. Me.. Too," Yami rolled over, ending on top of Yugi making Yugi's face red as a tomato.

"Y-Yami!" He tried to push Yami off him, but in his sleep Yami snuggled much closer, arms wrapped around Yugi's smaller body and he held Yugi tight, his face pressed down in Yugi's little chest. "Yami!"

Yami opened his crimson eyes, blinked and then sat up. He blinked again, "Y-Yugi!? What are you doing under me!?" He exclaimed and moved off Yugi and sat down beside Yugi who looked away, blushing like crazy.

"Y-you moved on top of me," Yugi whispered embrassed, he looked away not wanting to face Yami.

"I-I did?" Yami asked and stood up from his bed, forgetting that he was naked, making Yugi blush much more. Yami saw the blush and looked down at himself.

"Eh.. Uhm.. Don't look you pervert!" Yami said, grabbed the covers and wrapped them around himself before he ran out of his room and into his big closet, he wasen't embrassed that Yugi saw him, it was just that he didn't want Yugi to see him, Yugi was to innocent and he didn't want to take that from his little beauty.

_'Stupid Yugi, always sleeping in my bed... He should know better,'_ he thought and putted some clothes on. He grabbed some black leather pants, putted them on and then looked at the mirror, fixed his hair and then he walked back into his bedroom.

Yugi was still sitting on his bed, blushing like crazy, but Yami thought it was cute.

The demon king walked over to the bed, sat down and looked at Yugi. "Why are you in my bed.. Again?" He asked.

Yugi looked down, "I had a nightmare," he whispered, "I was taken by a demon and he took me back to the underworld and let me stay in a dark room forever, I could hear you screaming in pain like you were tortured," he said and looked back up, his tears watery.

"Oh," Yami said and placed a hand on Yugi's cheek, he smiled, "Don't worry, it was only a nightmare, it's not real."

"But It can be sometime," Yugi said, "what if--"

"No, Yugi. It'll never be real. I'll never let you stay in the darkness forever, if someone takes you I'll save you. Nothing will ever happen to you." Yami said, still smiling, he needed to get Yugi to know that he didn't hate him.

Their eyes met, "I'm afraid of loosing you Yami, that was the most scary thing about my dream. That was why I went into your room, I wanted to be with you to make sure it wasn't real."

Yami smiled, "that will never happen to me alright? We'll protect each other."

"Promise? You promise that you'll never get hurt or tortured! That you never will get killed."

Yami nodded, "I promise." He stroke Yugi's cheek softly and gently. "I have to tell you something."

Yugi blinked, "what?" He asked, "tell me what?"

"That I don't hate you Yugi. I could never in my whole life hate you. You mean everything to me and I'll do everything I can to make you happy and safe." Yami said, still smiling as he spoke.

"Y-you don't h-hate me?" Yugi gasped, eyes wide.

"Of course I don't hate you. Yugi, you are my everything, you understand those words right? You know what they mean right?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "I.. I think I do." He said.

Yami smiled, he wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist, pulled him into his lap and hold the amethyst eyed human closely to his own body. He whispered into Yugi's ear, "Good, for me you are all I need Yugi."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and smiled, blushing because of the hot breath agains his ear, "Same here Yami.. You're my everything," he leaned back, facing Yami, his hands on Yami's shoulders. "So we will be together and protect each other."

Yami nodded, "Always," he said with a smile. "And don't ever believe that I hate you."

Yugi nodded, "b-but why did you act like you hated me?"

"Because I was afraid to show my feelings Yugi. I'm the demon king, if somebody got to know how much you means to me, then they would use you to get me back, and they already do! But if they know exactly how much you mean to me, then they would.. Listen, I only did it because I'm stupid alright?"

"Alright Yami," Yugi said and snuggled closer up to Yami, "but you're not stupid."

--

Ryou stood in the library, a book in his hands, looking at the words on the page. He knew Bakura was in the room, in fact, Bakura was laying on a sofa little away from where Ryou stood in the library. Bakura had one arm over his eyes, one hand on his stomach and one of his legs were crossed over the other as he lay on the sofa.

"What are you looking for?" Bakura muttered from his place on the sofa.

"Nothing, I'm bored, I have nothing to do. So I just read," Ryou answerd as short as he could, not wanting to get into a conversation with Bakura since those normally would end with him being furiouse at Bakura because Bakura did or said something to make him hurt or embrassed.

"Oh," Bakura answered, moved the arm from his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked over at Ryou who still stood with his back against him. "Why don't you come over here and talk then? Books can't be that interesting."

Ryou glanced over his shoulder, "No thanks," he answered and looked back at his book.

"Why?" Bakura asked and sat up, his elbows pressed against his knees, chin resting on his palm as he watched Ryou place the book on the shelf and then grabbing a new one.

"Because everytime we talk we end up fighting and I'll end up getting furious," Ryou said, "and I don't want to be furious at you," he said in a whipser, not knowing that Bakura heard.

"Why don't you want to be furious at me?" Bakura asked.

Ryou bit down his lip and closed the book, "Eh.. No reason," he answered.

"You know that I want to be your friend right?" Bakura asked, still watching Ryou as he suddenly froze like ice.

Then Ryou turned around, the book fell out of his hands as he looked with wide eyes at Bakura, "You want to be my.. Friend?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, what did you think? Why do you think I do all those things to get your attention? It's the only way for me to get your attention plus that is how I show my friends how much they mean to me." Bakura said, _'Well, that's only half a lie.. I does those things to you to see you blush or soaked.'_ He added in his thoughts.

Ryou blinked, "I didn't know that you wanted to be my friend." He said shortly.

"But I do," Bakura said, _'Friend and more' _he added to himself,_ 'But first I have to be your friend.'_

A wide smile spread out on Ryou's lips, he took the book up from the floor, putted it back on it's place on the bookshlelve and walked toward Bakura. He sat down beside Bakura, "You really mean that? You just want to be my friend? You did all those things because that is how you show your friends how much they mean to you? You didn't try to embarass me or hurt me?"

Bakura shook his head, "Never, but I'll try to stop doing all those things. I know you don't like them."

"Oh, Bakura, I'll love to be your friend." Ryou replied with a smile.

"Really?" Bakura asked and Ryou nodded.

"Really," Ryou said.

--

Yami walked into his room, he had been sitting in his officer all day, looked over papers about the underworld kingdom, to know if anything had happened and which demons would be coming.

He sighed, closed the door, took of his clothes until he only stood in boxers. He looked over at his bed and saw Yugi, with a soft smile on his face of seeing Yugi laying there, looking like a angel. He walked toward him, but stopped, gasped, wide eyes as he saw a faint light surrendering Yugi, making him glow.

"W-what?" Yami quickly moved toward Yugi, sat down and looked at him but he didn't touch him. "Why are you glowing? Why do you have.." He stopped himself, "that light is.. No.. No.. Why?" He slowly and very careful laid his hand on Yugi's cheek.

The light turned into a red light and then disappeared, Yugi turned around in his sleep, smiling and looking peaceful. "Mmmm.. Ya... Mi..."

Yami blinked, "Why were you glowing?" He asked.

--

Malik stood in his new room, arms crossed over his chest, leaned against the wall, looking out the window and up at the moon. "Marik," he whispered.

He could feel it.

Marik was coming.

"It's been so long... I wonder if you hate me now.. I wonder if you only come here to kill me.."

* * *

Review XD


	8. Chapter 8 Enter Marik, Maliks

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 8. Enter Marik, Malik's feelings.**

--

He walked down the corridor on the tips of his toes, arms spread to the side as he tried to walk without making on sound. He were fearing what could happen if somebody heard him.

Malik stopped as he heard someone come walking behind him.

Nervousely he looked over his shoulder and gasped as he saw a dark figure with a crown shaped hair, poiting up and being very messy. His purple eyes widened, _'N-no! P-'_

"Malik what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed?" Yami asked, one hand on his hips and his other hand were he holding up with a light glowing from it so they could see.

A shaky breath escaped between Malik's lips, "thank God," he said, holding a hand on his chest.

"Malik?" Yami asked, looking bored at the egyptian demon.

"Oh, I was just about to go back to my room-"

"You're room is the other way," Yami said.

"Oh.. We--"

"I really hope you aren't going to Yugi's room." A brow raised on Yami as he glared a the egyptian.

Malik blinked, "n-no," he said, holding his hands up and waving them in front of himself, "o-of cour--"

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Malik asked with a nervouse grin on his face.

"You're really nervous," Yami started, "and the last two days have you been acting so.. Afraid. So, what is it?"

"N-nothing." Malik answered, he looked down at is feet.

"Yeah right," Yami said, "listen, I don't want you to be afraid, nervous or acting like you are now. Yugi is worried about you, and that makes me angry! So whatever is making you act like this. Stop it!"

Malik blinked, then nodded and smiled ,"I-I will." He said, nodding very fast, then he turned around and raced down the corridor.

"DON'T GO INTO YUGI'S ROOM!" Yami shouted.

"Yeah yeah!"

"MALIK!" Yami placed a hand on his forehead, shaked his head and sighed, "stupid idiot... I sure hope he doesn't go to Yugi's room or else I have to kill him." The demon king turned around and walked toward his own room.

Further down the corridor were Malik walking without making a sound once again. He were looking nervously to both sides, then foreward and then behind him as he walked, he did it over and over and over again.

_'He isn't here yet' _he thought as he stopped in front of a door.

He grabbed the doorknob, it felt so cold in his hot and sweaty hand, _'dammit! I'm so nervous!' _he thought angrily and opened the door.

He looked in, _'he isn't here'_ he thought and walked into the room, happy that **he** wasn't in there. He stopped in the dark room, looked over at a bed as a flash of light suddenly disappeared over close to were Yugi were sleeping.

Malik blinked, _'why were there light?' _he thought and then started walking toward the bed where the amethyst eyed human were sleeping. With a smile on his face he laid down on the bed, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and hold the little human boy close.

_'I feel safer here.. Yugi smell so good, maybe Marik can't smell me because of Yugi and then he won't find me.. Yup.. Goodie plan,'_ Malik thought to himself, smiled and snuggled closer to Yugi.

His face were in the soft hair of Yugi's.

But what the now sleeping egyptian demon didn't know, was that outside the big mansion Yami the demon king owned, were a demon floating in the air, the big full moon were right behind him. A smirk were on his face, showing some very shapr teeths.

"I'm here my love.. Fifteen years eh?? Hehehe.. Now I'm here and I'll get you.." The demon hissed in a low whisper, slightly mixed with love.

"Now... Where are you? I know you're in there," He grinned to himself, liked himself over his lips and turned his head back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, hands on his hips.

--

Bakura opened his eyes. Arms were crossed over his chest, one leg crossed over the other in the chair he was sitting in, a book was laying in his lap. He looked up and looked straight toward the window, seing the full moon high on the sky, a dark figure were in front of it.

"Who is it?" He thought and stood up.

The white haired demon moved toward the window, placed a hand in the window sill and looked up at the moon. "He is st-"

"Bakura who are you talking to?" Ryou asked and sat up in his bed. He looked at the white haired demon.

Bakura turned around and looked over at the demon in the bed, "nobody, go back to sleep Ryou." He answered.

"Oh.. alright," Ryou yawned sleepy and laid back down, falling asleep.

Bakura looked back up at the moon, "he is strong," he muttered and jumped up in the windowsil, sitting on the tip of his toes.

He opened the window with one hand, cold wing coming right toward him, making his hair move around his head.

"You sensed it too?"

Bakura looked over his shoulder, seeing Yami. "Yeah, but who is it?" He asked, "the demon is strong."

"Stronger than you?" Yami asked and looked up at the figure there were in front of the moon.

Bakura shook his head, "no.. But he is good at hidden his real smell.. His powers.." He muttered, "that is why I can't know who it is, I can only sense him." He looked at Yami, "you know who it is, don't you?"

"Of course.. I'm not the strongest for nothing," Yami said with a smirked, crossed his arms over his chest. "It's Marik."

"Marik?" Bakura asked and quickly looked back at the figure, "oh yes.. I can feel it now." A smirk spread out on his lips, showing some of his sharp teeth. "So he is finally here."

"Care to explain why you are in Ryou's room?" Yami asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Bakura blinked, "not right now.." He answered, "this is going to be f--"

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Alright alright," Bakura turned around and sat down on his butt in the windowsil, "I asked Ryou if I could read some of his books a-"

"And you had to read it in here?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded, "yeah. The book I needed to read in is one of the books which can't be moved from a room."

"Oh," Yami said.

If someone moved one of the books which can't be moved from a room, then the someone would die. Ryou owned many of these books and they were very powerful. Why Ryou had those books were because Ryou weren't only the demon king's personal servant, he were also the guardian of the secret and most powerful books in the underworld. Ryou is the only one who can remove the books.

"Why didn't you get Ryou to move it?" Yami asked.

"Because he didn't want it out of his room." Bakura answered.

"Oh yeah, that's Ryou." Yami said and looked back at the figure. "He doesn't know that you love him, does he?"

"No," Bakura answered and also looked back at the figure. "Shall we go to Marik or let him come to us?"

"Let him come to us. Maybe we can get Malik out of the mansion." Yami replied.

"You really don't want Malik here, do you?"

"Of course not, and the same with you. Only Yugi, Ryou and me and my maids and servants can be here," Yami answered, turned around and walked out of the room.

Bakura looked back at the Marik, "well, maybe I should listen to Yami for once.. Wait.. Did I just say that? Oh dammit.. Curse me." He jumped out of the windowsil, closed the window with his magic and walked over the the chair he had been sitting in. He grabbed the book he had placed on the chair, walked toward and door in the wall, walked into a dark circle formed and laid the book down on a big round table there stood in the middle of the room.

On the table were more books laying, more of the books which couldn't be removed.

Bakura turned around and walked out of the room, laid his hand on the door in the wall and the door disappeared.

The white haired demon walked over to the bed, looked down at the sleeping Ryou and smiled. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, leaned down and softly kissed Ryou on the lips.

He pulled away and walked out of the room.

--

Yugi blinked.

He blinked a little more.

"M-MALIK!?" He exclaimed and jumped out of the bed.

But the shout didn't wake the sleeping demon.

"W-why is he in my bed?" Yugi asked, he looked around, "if Yami knows.. Oh boy," he looked back at Malik. _'I should let him sleep.. He looks so.. Peaceful.'_

With a smile Yugi turned around and walked toward his dresser, opened it and grabbed a chinese outfit in purple and yellow. He putted it on, fixed his bed-hair and smiled at himself in the mirror.

He then walked out the room and toward the livingroom where he found Yami sitting with a bored look on his face, but his eyes weere glaring daggers at Bakura who sat in a loveseat and right beside Bakura where a unknown demon sitting.

Ryou were standing behind the chair Yami were sitting in. There were all talking but stopped as Yugi entered the room.

"Morning?" Yugi said a little nervous.

The four demons turned their heads toward Yugi.

"Morning Yugi," Ryou said with a smile, "what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Juice? Tea?"

Yugi smiled back, "juice and pancakes please," he answered with nod.

Ryou nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

Yugi looked back at Yami who smiled at him, then turned to look back at Bakura and the unknown demon. "So, who are you?" Yugi asked as he sat down in the a chair beside Yami and smiled.

The unknown demon looked at Yugi. He had dark purple eyes, insanity were written all over them, but they also had some gentleness in them. His skin were tanner than Malik's, his hair the same dirty blond color, but his hair were pointing up in many messy spikes, not like Yami's at all. The demon wore black leather pants and a black tank-top. His nails were painted with a black colour and he smirked at Yugi.

"I'm the demon Marik." The demon answered, then his smirk faded away and his eyes turned cold as ice. "Why is you're smell mixed with Malik's!?" He screamed, jumped up and in a flash he were in front of Yugi, his fingers under Yugi's chin. "TELL ME!?"

Yami jumped up and pulled Yugi away from Marik. "Stop it Marik. Yugi and Malik is good friends, they aren't together."

Marik placed a hand under his chin and looked thoughtful. In a flash of nothing his eyes turned very gently and happy, "oh well," he said with a big grin on his face, a hand behind his head as he started to laugh. "Then it's fine, if you're only friends."

"YIKES!"

Marik turned around and gasped, "Ma--"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malik turned around and ran down the corridor.

"Wait! Honey! Wait for me! Daaaarling!" Marik ran laughing after Malik, yelling nicknams and waving his hands, looking very happy. "Sweetheart! I. Have. To. Ask. You. SOMETHING!" His voice sounded a little angrier.

The demon grabbed Malik's arm, turned him around and their eyes met. "Why did you do that!? Malik! How could you do that to me?" He asked, tears in his eyes, pouting and looking like a broken puppy. "Why my little shiny-kitty?"

Yugi and the others blinked at the scene.

"M-M-M-Ma-Mar-Marik!" Malik looked as pale as possible. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I... Eh... I-"

"I thought you loved me!" Marik cried, his arms around Malik, holding him close, his chin on Malik's head.

"I.. Eh."

"What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"No idea," Bakura answered. "Care to tell us?" He looked at Marik and Malik.

Malik looked over Marik's shoulder. "Ehh..."

"Tell us the whole story." Yami said and sat back down, he placed Yugi beside him.

Marik happily smiled, holding Malik in bride-style and then he walked over to the loveseat, sat down and hold Malik close to his own body, Malik sitting in his lap, looking more and more paler in every minute.

Ryou walked into the room, and blinked as he saw Marik and Malik. He gave Yugi his pancakes and juice and sat down beside Yugi. "Eh.. What is going on?"

"Well, I think my Malik should explain.. I want to know too," Marik said and looked up at Malik from behind Malik. "Tell us my little fluffy bunny boo?"

Malik blushed bright red, "w-well.. Eh.. Alright." He nodded nervously. "M-Marik and I are.. Engaged.. O-our mothers ideas." He started.

Marik nodded happily.

"But.. I don't really.. Eh.. Like Marik."

Marik's face turned completely blank, his eyes darkned and he looked down, not showing his eyes because of his hair were in front of them.

"And.. Marik.. He.. Loves me like hell.. As you can see," Malik said, "f-fifteen years ago I.. I got help from Seto to g-get rid of Marik because I hated how Marik always wanted t-to.. Be with me.. He always wanted to touch me.. And he is so annoying and.. And I don't like him.. So.. So I asked Seto to help me.. A-and he did." Malik explained, he gasped as he felt Marik's fingers stroke his stomach softly and loving.

"So.. Seto used all his powers and locked Marik inside a little dark room. Marik got chains around him, he had handcuffs around his wrist and Seto had also hurt him.. I-I know it's maybe evil.. B-but I really wanted to get rid of him." Malik looked ashamed.

Marik suddenly pushed Malik of his lap and stood up. He looked down at Malik. His blank face turned happy, "I love you Malik." He said, turned around and walked toward the door. "I'll go get some new clothes, I think I'll borrow some of yours Malik since we are the same size." Marik said happily and walked out of the room.

Yugi looked at Malik, "why don't you love him? I mean.. look at him Malik, he loves you so much."

"I don't love him because he is so.. So.."

"Yes?" Yami asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sooo.." Malik tried to find a reason, but didn't. "I don't know.. I just don't love him." Malik muttered.

"How did you get engaged?" Yugi asked curious.

"Well," Malik started.

**Flashback**

_"MALIK COME BACK HERE!" A five year old little kid Marik shouted to his love there was running away for his life._

_"NO HELL IN ANY WAY!" Malik shouted back to Marik, how he hated to other demon._

_Marik smirked cutely, dark purple wings came through his back, he jumped a little and his wings started to flip, after a minut he was finally flying with his small demon wings, it was a faster way to get to Malik. Finally he came so close to his love that he could touch him. Marik wrapped his arms around the four year old Malik's neck from behind, he tried to land back on his feet but failed._

_The two of the demon childs fall, Malik landed under Marik._

_Their mothers who heard their shouthing from before, came outside, gasped of the sight of Marik laying on top of Malik. "Oh my," Marik's mother said._

_"Oh by the love of the godness," Malik's mother said._

_The looked at each other and smiled. "Or sons a now engaged!" The said in chorus, not caring with their sons would say about it._

**End of flashback**

"So you always hated Marik?" Ryou asked.

Malik nodded, "always," he answered,_ 'well since he told me he loved me..'_

"Poor Marik," Yugi said.

--

Malik walked into his room, he knew Marik would be inside. He closed the door after him and looked around, over in the windowsil were Marik sitting, wearing a pair of normal black jeans and a red t-shirt. His chin were resting on his palm, on of his legs were pulled to his chest, the other were hanging from the windowsil. The demon were looking outside at the garden.

"Marik?" Malik asked, a little fear in his voice.

Marik didnt answer.

"Aren't you going to.. Eh.. Hurt me or kill me?" Malik asked nervous, he had thought that the moment Marik was here then Marik would hurt him or kill him.

Marik turned his head and looked at Malik, "why would I do that? I love you," he said softly, sadness were in his dark eyes.

"Oh.. I just thought that you wanted revenge or something since I did all that to you." Malik said and sat down on hios bed.

Marik looked away with a smile on his lips, "I could never hurt you Malik.. You know that."

"I just tho-"

"Then you think to much!" Marik jumped down from the windowsil and walked straight toward Malik who tensed up and looked nervous and afraid of what would happen. Marik leaned a little down, stood face to face with the other egyptian Demon who were still sitting on the bed. He placed a finger under Malik's chin and smirked, "but I'll be here and I'll do anything I can to make you love me my little shiny-kitty. And now matter what, we will get married and you know it."

The smirk disappeared when Marik leaned quick in and kissed Malik hard, roughly but still a little lovely. Malik gasped in the kiss and Marik's tongue ran into Malik's mouth and he tasted every part of Malik's sweet mouth.

Marik pulled away, but his lips were only a few inches away from Malik's, he smirked and whispered. "I'll make you mine, and I'll do everything it takes." He leaned back in, pressed Malik down in the bed and kissed him again.

"You'll be mine Malik... My love.."

Malik gasped as he felt Marik's hands run around on his body. He pushed Marik away and jumped out of the bed, looking at Marik who stood at the other side of the big bed. "Don't ever try to do that again," he hissed, not fearing Marik right now.

"As you say my little shiny-flower." Marik said with a smirk and bowed deeply to Malik. He then moved toward Malik again and laid a hand under his chin, "what can I do to make you accept your feelings toward me? Malik, don't think I'm stupid. I know you love me."

Malik looked into the dark purple eyes, he then pushed Marik's hand away and turned around. He hugged himself and closed his eyes. "I don't love you Marik," he whispered and walked toward the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it around, opened the door and stepped out of the room, but then stopped. He looked slightly over his shoulder with his head tilted a little. Looked at Marik and smiled sadly, "I don't love you alright? Try and find somebody else who can make you happy, who can love you Marik. I can't." He then closed the door and vanished out of Marik's sight.

Marik sighed and sat down on Malik's bed.

There were some silence.

"Oh stupid stupid stupid stupid me! ARRRRH!" He threw himself backward and smashed his head into the bed. He laid his arms over his eyes and sighed. "What did I do to make him hate me so much!? I mean.. When we were kids, we were friends.. Then I fell in fucking love with him and since that I told him that I loved him.. He just.. Hates me!"

--

Later the same day!

"Yugi can you come and help me with the roses?" Ryou asked with a gently smile, he looked at Yugi who were sitting at the tea table drinking tea, but his cup were empty. Yami were sitting on the other side of the table with crossed arms over his chest and one leg crossed over the other, he had a a gothic looking umbrella over his head so the sun wouldn't touch him. Bakura were sitting under a three a little away from them, looking at Ryou with naughty thoughts in his head.

Yugi looked up at Ryou and smiled happily back, "alright!" He looked at Yami, "I'll be back as soon as I can Yami-chan!" He then stood up and ran toward the many rose bushes, leaving a blushing Yami because of the nickname 'Yami-chan' and a giggling Ryou who thought it was cute.

Ryou started to walk toward Yugi and the rose bushes, but stopped as a very loud scream filled the demons ears, and Yugi's too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Before none of them knew it, a screaming Malik with no shirt on came running right past them, screaming and screaming like a cat who is pulled in the tail by a big peverted dog.

"COME BACK HONEY!" Marik shouted happily as he suddenly ran by Ryou, Yami and Bakura who blinked at the scene. Marik were waving his hands up and down to the sides as he followed Malik out o the gates. In one of his hands were Malik's missing shirt. "Honey! MY SHINY-KITTY-NEKO-LOVE!! SWEEEEETHEART!!! MAAAAALIIIK!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK PERVERT!"

* * *

Review XD


	9. Chapter 9

Well, just so you all know. I don't own Yugioh.. I have gotten some mails about this story being similar to some manga called Hana to Akuma, truth to be told, I started reading that manga, but when I was at chapter seven I got bored with it. But the idea of a demon king finding a baby and then fifteen years later they are in love, and the others coming and everything, seemed to be in my mind all the time so I just wrote and ideas just got to my head and I finally worked out the whole story line.. Now you know..

Sorry for the long wait ^-^''

Enjoy the chapter and thank to my beta Serina-phantom XD

* * *

**The Demon And His Beauty  
Chapter 9.**

--

_'Alright, I'm feeling like a completely idiot!'_ Yami thought as he stood behind a tree, peerking around it to see if Marik was near him. _'Why hide and seek? Us demons can sense each other! It's not fair at all.. Stupid game..'_ He sighed, turned around, stading against the tree and arms crossed over his chest.

**Flashback**

_"Please Yami! Please, please, please!" Yugi begged with the biggest most innocent puppy-dog eyes he could make, looking at Yami with a cute little pount on his face, looking so adorable and cute in Yami's eyes. "It will be fun," Yugi said._

_Yami groaned, placed a hand on his head. The others had already said yes to play. He sighed again, Yugi had asked Ryou if they could play hide and seek, Ryou said yes and therefore Bakura said yes too, then Yugi asked Malik who said yes and Marik thought it culd be fun and wanted to play too since he wanted to find the others and give them a shock for life time. Then Yugi had come to Yami with those innocent eyes, and now he was asking Yami if he wanted to play._

_"Why hide and seek Yugi? You know us demons can sense each other," Yami said, he really didn't want to play hide and seek, he wanted to play other things with Yugi._

_Alone._

_"But it will be fun! I promise Yami!" Yugi said and smiled, "please? Just for little me? Please Yami."_

_Yami looked away, shook his head. He could hear Bakura and Marik's laugher a little away from him, Ryou was giggling and Malik was grinning. 'Dammit, why can't I resist those eyes?' He thought and the nodded, "alright, I'll play Yugi."_

_"Yay!"_

**End**

Yami heard a scream of surprise. He turned around and looked.

It was Marik who just had found Ryou and gave him a shock,_ 'that's right, Ryou can't sense us as well as we can sense him and the others,'_ Yami thought, _'he's not powerful like us.'_

"Marik! Don't give me a heart attack!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Why?" Marik asked.

Yami shook his head again, they were all crazy.

Now there was silence, Yami looked around the tree again, Ryou was sitting on a chair at a tea table, chin resting in his palm and Bakura was sitting beside him, looking at him with dreamy eyes. 'When did Marik find Bakura?' he thought and then began watching Marik as he walked through some bushes, a happy scream sounding like "my muffin!" Yami knew Marik had found Malik.

_'Muffin?'_ he thought and then turned back to stand against the tree.

Once again there was silence.

"Where is Yami?" Malik asked.

"He is stronger than us, he can hide his smell and powers better than we can," Bakura answered, though he knew where Yami was. "Why don't you find the little human boy and scare him to death?" He suggested with a smirk spread out on his face.

Yami's eyes widened, he jumped out from his hiding place and raced toward them. "Don't you dare to do that!" He growled angrily.

"I found you!" Marik exclaimed, arms around Yami and hugging him, "I'm good! I found you and I didn't even have to look for you! It must be my great powers and looks, hehe, you couldn't resist me eh?"

Yami glared at him, "shut up or I'll castrate you," he growled and Marik moved away.

"Now I just need to find Yugi," Marik said and flew away from them.

"DON'T SCARE HIM!" Yami yelled after him and Marik just waved with his hands and laughed.

--

"It's been a long time.. I wonder where Marik is and if he has found Yugi," Ryou said, tasting his japanese green tea and placed the cup back on the white metal tea table he sat at in the garden.

On the other side of the small tea table was Bakura sitting and he yawned of boredom. A few seconds after he crossed his arms over his each other the table, placed his chin on his arms and closed his eyes, yawning again.

He was really bored.

"I swear if that dammed demon has hurt Yugi, then I'll hurt him.. I'll torture him in the worst possible ways! I'll burn him alive, kicking him out of the highest places in the world, burning him again, placing him in a tank full of sharks, making sure he will fell pain, then burn him again and throw his ashes into the sea." Yami growled angrly, his red aura started to show faintly in a thin line around his body.

Malik looked at him from the place behind the tea table where he was sitting, "don't worry. Maybe Marik is a cruel and a stupid demon, but he would never hurt Yugi."

"How do you know?" Yami hissed, his eyes meeting Malik's.

"Beca--"

_BOOOM._

"HOLY FUCKING SHI-AAAAAAAAH!"

Marik came flying through the air, right past the four demons, the tea table, and then away from them until he slammed into a big thick three.

"What the fu-" Bakura started.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded, not wanting to hear the words. He looked over at the bushes where Marik came flying from, Malik, Bakura and Yami did the same. Not caring about Marik. "What was that?"

Yami closed his eyes quickly, sensing a new demon and a different power.. In his very long demon life had he never felt such a power.. It was so innocent, so pure, so strong. _'An angel?'_ He thought,_ 'no.. If there was a angel here I would have sensed it before it was even here,' _he thought and opened his eyes again. "The demon is Seto," he said and looked over his shoulder to see Marik getting back up.

"Dammit, that bastard attacked me," Marik muttered, a hand on his head, a big headache from the meeting with the hard three. He looked at Malik, "not even going to cry over my dead body?? Well, hurt body?"

Malik stared at him with eyes there clearly told Marik that he was an idiot. "Not in your life," he growled.

"Cousin."

All the demons looked over to the bushes again where Seto came walking through with a sleeping Yugi in his arms.

"What did you do to him!?" Yami exclaimed. In a flash of nothing he was in front of Seto, grabbing Yugi and holding him close.

"Nothing," Seto answered, "I just found him and Marik.. Marik was about to scare the sleeping boy and I attacked him to stop him."

Both eyebrow raised on Yami, "like you would care if Marik scared Yugi," he muttered and looked down at the sleeping boy. _'Thank god, you're alright,'_ he thought and smiled faintly. He then looked back at his cousin, "why are you here? Are you trying to kidnap Yugi again?"

"No, if I wanted to kidnap the boy I would have done it instead of coming here with him." Seto answered, "use that little brain of yours."

"Then why are you here?" Bakura asked over from the tea table where he was still sitting in the same position like before, chin resting on his arms, a bored look in his dark brown eyes.

Seto looked at him, then back at Yami. "I was bored of the underworld." He answered.

"That can't be the whole truth," Malik said, walking closer to the demon king and his cousin.

"That's right. I also came to tell you that all the demons in the underworld wishes you good luck," Seto said, looking at Yami.

"Good luck with what?" Yami asked curious.

"With killing the Prince of Heaven," Seto said, looking at them all, seeing their confused looks. "You haven't heard?"

"Kill the Prince of Heaven? Uhm, may I remind you lord Seto, that the prince is gone. Nobody knows were he is. Nobody has for a very long time." Ryou said and stood up from the tea table.

"Well, since you don't know about it I have to tell you." Seto growled. "Some months ago the Heaven council found out that the prince is here, in Japan, but where they didn't know. So they sent a angel out, the prince's special guard who was chosen to be the prince guard on his birth. And only two days ago, the guard found out that the prince is right in this city and now everyone in the underworld wishes you good luck with killing the prince," Seto explained.

Yami's crimson eyes widened._ 'I felt such a powerful aura... Such a strong power.. Could it be the Prince of Heaven? He is near here?'_ He thought. "Alright Seto.. Thanks for telling me, but I need to get Yugi into his bed," he turned around and disappeared in a flash.

Seto looked at the other demons who also looked at him, then he turned around and walked toward the mansion, but stopped.

A white feather fell down in front of him.

He looked up and saw an angel fly high up in the sky, disappearing behind all the white clouds._ '.... Joey...'_ he thought, he knew it was Joey, it had to bed, he knew the power Joey had.

Bakura looked up in the sky, he felt an angel. _'Seems like we have an angel around,'_ he grinned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked as he saw Bakura's wings flew out of his back.

Bakura grinned, "out on a angel hunt," then he jumped from the ground and flew.

--

Yami laid Yugi down in his bed. A smile was on his lips as he watched the amethyst eyed boy turn around in his sleep and snuggled closer to the pillow.

He slowly placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and started to stroke it soflty, without even thinking about it his hand moved from Yugi's cheek and down to his chin, then neck and throat, down to the chest and then stopped. A sigh escaped his lips, he stood up, turned around and walked out of the room.

But then stopped as he heard a sound.

Like thousands of bells ringing softly.

The demon king turned around and gasped. His crimson eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Laying on the bed, was Yugi with white feathers all around him, flying softly around him, feathers laying on the floor on each side of the bed.

"N-no," he gasped and felt the strong powers again, coming from Yugi. "No... It can't be," he thought.

He always knew that there had been something strange about Yugi. The boy was just too innocent, too pure, too kind and too cute and adorable to be a human. It was one of the thing that made him take Yugi home fifteen years ago, because he felt a warm power comming from Yugi.

"No..." He whispered again and walked toward Yugi again, as he came closer the white feathers turned into fire and disappeared. He sat down on the bed and looked at Yugi with wide eyes.

Somehow he had always know it.

Somehow he had always thought it.

Always felt it.

But just wouldn't believe it.

But now he had seen it with his own crimson eyes.

Yugi was an angel.

Worse....

Yugi, his beloved Yugi was the Prince of Heaven, the long lost prince who disappeared fifteen years ago..

His laid down beside Yugi, looked at the angel. "I have to kill you..." he whispered sadly, "but I can't.." He touched Yugi's arm and all the left over feathers disappeared, the powers and the aura from Yugi disappeared too.

--

The angel stopped, he turned around and with wide eyed and parted lips he looked around. "I felt it... You're here.." He looked down at the city, looking at all the houses until he stopped at a mansion. "There... Are you there? I can sense so strong powers from there.. But angels.. Or demons?" He whispered.

"Hello little angel," a creepy voice from behind said, he could almost hear the smirk there was on the other's face.

The angel turned around and looked at the demon, gasped, "So the rumors are true. The strongest thief demon Bakura is out of hell." He whispered, their eyes met.

"This will be fun.. I haven't killed an angel in such a loooong time.. Be prepared to die little angel," he laughed.

* * *

Review x3

Please check out my new story **Angel Voice** ^^...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 10.**

--

Bakura landed on the ground in front of the mansion with a smirk on his face. Without caring he just threw the angel on the ground. The angel was badly hurt, but not dead and not so hurt so it would need help to get better, just give it a few days and it would be fine again. He really wanted to kill the angel, it was normal for the demons to kill angels when they came by one, and the same with the angels, they would kill the demons if they met one. But this time Bakura had a good reason for not killing the golden haired angel.

"Why didn't you kill it?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Bakura grinned as he watched the figure walk out of the shadows and toward him. "I have a good reason," he answered with the same smirk as before on his face.

One of the eyebrows rasied on Yami. "A reason?" he asked and Bakura nodded.

"That must be a really good reason. Normally you would just kill the angels without giving them a chance," Marik grinned from above them. He flipped with his wings and landed beside the demon king. Both of them looked at the white haired demon with curious eyes. They really wanted to know what this reason was.

"Well," Bakura started with a grin and pushed the angel with his foot. "This angel is the prince of Heaven's bodyguard." He said.

"And so what?" Marik asked while Yami understood what Bakura grinned.

The demon king had an unknown expression in his face that Bakura couldn't read.

"So what? Marik use your brain if you actually have one! One person is able to find the prince and that person is the prince bodyguard! And this is the prince bodyguard, so now we can find the prince so Yami can kill him." Bakura laughed loud after his explanation.

"How are you so sure about this is the bodyguard of the prince?" Marik asked curious. He liked the idea Bakura had come up with.

Bakura smirked after he finally stopped his laughing. "I can feel it dumb-ass, this angel is strong, plus why would an angel fly over a house filled with demons and the demon king himself if he didn't have a good reason? He have to be the bodyguard!" He said. "So are you up to it or do you want me to kill it?" He asked.

The only reason he hadn't killed the angel was because they could use it to find the prince of Heaven so he could watch Yami kill the prince and then the Heaven had lost the only heir to the throne.

Yami looked down at the golden haired angel. _'Bakura's right. I can sense it too, this has to be Yugi's... The prince of Heaven's bodyguard.. Dammit. What do I do?' _He sighed and then smirked fakely. "Alright. But right now I have a few things to plan out. Both of you, take him to the dungeon." He turned around and walked back into the mansion.

Bakura growled. "Why do I have to do it!?" He yelled.

"Because you found him and you bought him here!" Yami yelled back and disappeared into the mansion.

Bakura growled angrily, just because he had bought the angel here didn't it mean that he should be the one to take him the the dungeons there was placed under the mansion of the demon king. Yami could take the angel himself!

He was the one who would need the angel, not Bakura! He just wanted to follow Yami so he could watch the bloody torturing of the prince of Heaven. A smirk spread out on his lips, he couldn't wait to watch it.

"Come back to the world, whitey," Marik said as he waved his hands in front of Bakura's eyes.

Bakura blinked and eyebrows raised on him, then he hit Marik right on the top of his head.

Marik gave a yelp and looked at him in confusing. "Stop being annoying. I was trying to think you idiot," he muttered, bent down to pick up the golden haired angel and then he moved toward the dungeon with Marik following him.

They walked by Yugi's bedroom, not seeing or sensing that the door opened and Yugi peeked out to see them walk toward the dungeon with the golden haired angel in Bakura's arms.

"An angel?" Yugi whispered shocked.

It was the first time in his whole he saw an angel. Yami and Ryou had talked much about the angels of Heaven and the Heaven kingdom high above the clouds but not as high as the kingdom of gods.

Yami always talked bad about the angels and heaven while Ryou was a little more gently about it, but the white haired demon still didn't like angels and Yugi never got the story why the demons and the angels hated each other.

_'Are they taking the angel to the dungon?'_ he thought curiously. _'I want to talk to it..' _And with those thoughts he followed them without the two demons knowing it.

Bakura and Marik walked in silence toward the dungeons.

"Why do you have an alive angel in your arms?" A voice hissed from a now open door that had been closed beside them a few seconds ago. Bakura and Marik turned to look and saw it was Seto.

They also saw the shocked look in Seto's face when he saw the angel. _'J-Joey! What the hell.. Shit.. No! What are they going to do?' _He thought. "What are you going to do with the angel?" He asked with a cold glare before the two other demons could answer on his other question.

Marik smirked, "we're going to use it to find the prince of Heaven. This is the bodyguard, we can feel and sense it!" He grinned before he turned and walked toward the dungeon with Bakura beside him.

"And what are Yami saying about that?" Seto asked them, still standing in the doorway, watching the two other demons walk away.

"He likes the idea," Marik said before he started laughing like crazy.

Seto watched as Marik and Bakura disappeared down some stairs there would lead them to the dungeon. _'I have to save Joey.... No.. Not after what he did to me! He left me! He chose the prince of me. Why should I save him?'_ He thought angrily. A sigh escaped his lips, he knew why he should save him. _'Because I still love that dammed angel,' _he thought with sad eyes, then disappeared into a dark blue smoke.

--

Yugi watched as Bakura and Marik walked up the stairs again after placing the angel in the dungeon, then he quickly ran down the stairs and toward the angel behind the bars.

He looked at it as his fingers placed themselves around the bars. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, _'but not more beautiful than Yami of course.'_ He added to himself with a shy smile and a cute blush spread out on his face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as he looked up and down the angel there lay on the floor, covered in bruises and dry blood, the golden hair was very messy and the wings had lost some feathers.

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Angel?"

The angel didn't lift his head to look at the owner of the beautiful and innocent voice he was hearing. He just moved his eyes to see the being and gasped. _'He... He's so innocent! Pure, his eyes.. Amethyst.. But he has no powers, he's just a human... A human with the demon king. The rumors was right then, the demon king really took a human boy.'_ He thought and closed his eyes again.

"Do you need help? Would you like some water?" Yugi asked and waited for answer, but the angel didn't answer. "Does it hurt?" He asked,_ 'of course it does, stupid Yugi.' _He added to himself and almost smacked himself but stopped before he did it. "Please answer me angel."

The angel sighed and tried to sit up, but he was to beaten and he felt to week right now. He'd just fought one of the most powerful demons in the world.

"I'm ok, in a few days I'll be alright, don't worry." He whispered with a hoars voice and smiled brightly to cheer the worried human. "Why do you worry?"

"Even if Yami tells me not to like angels, I can't stop it. I mean, you're a living being just like me and him. For me it doesn't matter if you're demon, angel, human or a cat or dog. Even a bunny! I don't care about it." Yugi said with a soft smile and sat down, his fingers still wrapped around the old black metal bars that kept the angel from him. "Why are you here?"

"Not sure, but I think the demon king and his servants will use me to find my prince." The golden haired angel answered.

"Your prince?" Yugi asked, his head tilted to the side again.

"The prince of Heaven," Joey answered. "The demon king hasn't told you the stories?"

"Not really.. He said to me he wasn't sure what happened to the prince, only that he's gone." Yugi answered with a nod. "Will you tell me what really happened?"

The golden haired angel looked over the boy, from top to toe._ 'He's so innocent... So pure.. I would be sure he was an angel if it wasn't because I can't feel his powers. Maybe he's powers is sealed away? No, the demon king would have known and killed him... Is he really just a human?'_ He sighed and smiled friendly.

"What's your name?"

"Yugi," the amethyst eyed boy answered.

"I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joey, all my friends do that." Joey grinned and sat up, already feeling a little stronger but he weren't sure why. "Alright, I'll tell you the story about the prince of heaven. The real story that only a few knows about." He moved closer to the bars and cleared his troat.

"Almost sixteen years ago, the queen of Heaven died giving birth to the prince. The king of Heaven became furious and wanted to kill his new born son, but he knew he couldn't because an angel can only get one child, only one. So he decided to get rid of his son until he were needed again, then he would send the bodyguard of the prince to heart so the bodyguard could find him." Joey explained. "I was chosen one day before my birth to be the bodyguard of the prince, that's why I'm here, to find the prince and I'm the only one who can."

Yugi nodded. "I thought angels couldn't die," he said curious.

"Well, they can't, only if they are killed, but the queen wasn't fully angel. She was born a goddess, but she fell in love with the prince of heaven, they became a couple but it were forbidden. A love between a god/goddess and an angel is forbidden, like a love between a angel and a demon. So the goddes got a choice, to leave her home and become an angel until she would die an angel and then should we sent back to the kingdom of gods, or the stay a goddess and leave her love. But at that time she were already pregnant and of course she choose her love. A few weeks later the prince of heaven became a king because his father were just killed by a demon," Joey explained.

"Angels can't die. But the queen's angel form could because the gods needed her back sometime, so they made her an mortal angel if you understand what I mean."

Yugi nodded once again, "I understand. But why does the king need the prince again?" He asked. "Is something wrong with the king?"

"No not really. But my king wants to find the prince so the prince can learn about magic and everything he needs before my king has to go the world of peace. That's a world where old angels and demons comes to when they are really old, it's like the life after death, but they aren't dead. They have to go there or else the world would be filled with angels and demons and the gods can't have that."

"How come they don't start a war there?" Yugi asked curious.

"Because they can't. In the world of peace they have no magic powers. They know when their time to go there is, and when they go to the world of peace, then their magic is taken from them." Joey explained with a smile.

"Oh, that makes sense," Yugi said. "Is the queen still alive?"

"Yeah, she is in her goddess form in the kingdom of gods where she belong." Joey said. "A love between two different races can never be." His voice turned sad in his last senteces, filled with sorrow and pain.

"It can never work. Even if they love each other so much, something will tear them apart and make them hate each other... The love can never be." He moved away from the bars and leaned against the wall behind him.

_'No.. I don't believe that,'_ Yugi thought._ 'I love Yami... If he loves me too then I know our love can be forever even if I'm a human and he's a demon.' _His eyes turned a little sad. "I don't believe that. Of course a love like that can be."

Joey shook his head. "There has never been a love like that forever... No matter how much they loved each other and maybe still do," he whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Can you please leave me Yuug? I wanna be alone for a little while if that's okay."

Yugi nodded and stood. "I'll leave. I promise to be back with some food and water." He said before he turned around and ran out of the dungeon.

Joey smiled sadly and opened his eyes again. "I know you're here," he whispered.

A figure walked out of a dark cornor in the dungeon. "How?" He asked and walked toward the bars, his fingers wrapped around them.

"I can sense you... Like you can sense me.." He smiled sadly and tried to stand up, but his legs was still to weak to he fell with a gasp of pain escaping his lips. He looked at the other with sad eyes, "why are you here?"

"I don't know," the other hissed angrily. "I'll just go, but I needed to see if I were right about you being here. I hope you enjoy being here, trapped and weak. That's what you get from choosing your stupid prince over me." He turned around and disappeared in a dark blue smoke.

A sad sigh escaped Joey's parted lips. He leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. "I still love you.... Seto..." He whispered.

What Joey didn't know was that the demon king, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik stood at the entrance to the dungeon and listened to the whole conversation between Yugi and Joey, Joey and Seto.

Finally they knew the real story about the prince of heaven, and now they also knew that Seto and the golden haired angel loved each other in the past.

--

Later that day it turned night.

Yami walked into Yugi's bedroom to see if he was in bed, he didn't want his little one to stay up to late. "Yugi?" he asked while he walked toward the bed and sat down.

The amethyst eyed boy turned around in the bed and gave Yami a smile. "Mm?" He asked sleepy.

"Nothing, just checked to see if you were asleep." Yami said and smiled back to Yugi.

There was a silent, but none of them minded it. As long as they were close to each other.

"Yami?" Yugi asked with a yawn following quick behind.

"Yeah?" Yami answered and gently stroke Yugi's chin, still smiling. Even if he hated it, Yugi always made him smile.

"Can you please let Joey go?" Yugi asked and blinked sleepy, trying not to fall asleep.

"I can't do that," Yami answered, hoped that Yugi wouldn't ask why, but the little amethyst eyed boy were already alseep. Yami looked down at him.

_".... A love between two different races can never be..."_

_"... There has never been a love like that forever... No matter how much they loved each other and maybe still do..."_

_"... It can never work. Even if they love each other so much, something will tear them apart and make them hate each other... The love can never be..."_

Yami could still hear Joey's words in his mind. _'Somehow I know he's right...' _He thought, his eyes still on Yugi._ 'Yugi is the prince of heaven and I am the king of the demons, the underworld.. I love him... I love him so much that I can't describe it in words. He makes me feel happy and warm, he makes me feel loved... He... Joey is right, but I don't want to believe it.'_ He leaned closer down to Yugi, kissed him quickly on the forehead before he walked out of the room and toward his own bedroom.

* * *

Review!! XD

What is it with me and making the couples hate each other?? I mean, Joey left Seto to find the prince of heaven. Seto think he hates Joey because Joey left him. Malik hates Marik because of his own stupid reasons. Ryou hated Bakura because Bakura always made fun of him and embrassed him in front of everyone! And our dear beloved demon king Yami didn't want to admit that he is in a deep love with our little prince of heaven! But now he has admitted it to himself but won't tell it to Yugi! XD Hehe...

Oh well... Please review..^^


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait.. TwT I've been sick and didn't feel like writing and really lazy too..

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

Thanks to my beta Serina-phantom..

* * *

**  
The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 11. **

--

Inside the dark bedroom was Seto sitting on his bed, feets planted on the black carpet floor under him, he elbows placed on his lap and his chin resting on his palms as he looked straight forward and into the black door. Behind him and his big king sized bed was a big window and behind it was the big moon.

His sapphire blue eyes which were cold an thoughtful at the moment, was showing his emotions of anger, hatred and the cold thoughts there was running through his mind at the moment.

_'If I can't have Joey, then the prince can't either. I won't allow it!' _He thought angrily and bite down in his lip making blood run down his chin._ 'He wants to protect the prince, it's his job, it's the reason he was born. But I want him, I don't want him to guard and protect that stupid prince... No.. The prince can't have him if I can't.'_

A smirk spread out on his face and a evil chuckle followed close after, "it seems that I have to kill the prince. It can't be that hard. The prince don't know that he's an angel or what powers he has." He grinned and stood up, walked toward the door, grabbed the doorknob with his hand and opened it. then he walked out of the room with a chuckle.

While he was walking through the long corridor he suddenly felt a strange power. He looked to the side and noticed it came from Yugi's room. With a frown on his face and opened the door and looked in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The person sitting on the bed was Yami, he looked at his brown haired demon cousin with his angry crimson eyes. "Nothing, what are you doing here?" He asked and stood up from the bed, hope in his mind that the white feathers from Yugi was all gone. They always disappeared or turned into ashes after burning when Yami came near them. He looked into his cousin's cold sapphire blue eyes.

"I can't sleep, to many thoughts. I felt a strange power from here and came. What was it?" Seto asked.

Yami looked back at Yugi who was sleeping peaceful like an ang- Like an sleeping cute little boy. "It was me, Yugi was having a nightmare so I stopped it." He lied. He had never been good at lying, but right now he hoped that Seto didn't know that.

"Hm, alright, but shouldn't you get some sleep? You have an angel prince to find." Seto said, hands on his hips as he looked over at Yugi. _'Something is odd about him.'_ He thought.

"I'll sleep soon, now go. I want to be alone." Yami answered and waved with his hand toward Seto.

Seto just nodded, turned around and walked out of the room and then continued to go down the long and dark corridor.

--

The next morning Seto woke up because of Marik who was yelling strange nicknames to Malik and chasing him around the whole mansion while Malik was trying to stop him by throwing things at Marik and yell cruel nicknames, which didn't work since Marik was hugging Malik like there was no tomorrow when Seto came into the living room where all the others also were.

Ryou, the white haired demon servant and the only one, beside Yugi, who was living here because Yami said they could, was serving some black coffee to Bakura who had a smirk on his face while he was looking at Ryou. The other white haired demon, Bakura, tasted his coffee and leaned back into the love seat, still smirking and still watching Ryou. His secret love and future husband, but Ryou didn't knew that. But he would, soon.

Then there was Yami who was sitting alone in the corner of the living room, some sort of a dark black aura was around him and in the corner. He was sitting on a chair from the kitchen. One of his legs pulled up to his chest while the other was just hanging normally down from the chair. His arms wrapped around his leg and his chin resting on top of his knee. The demon king was glaring at them all and Seto could swear that he heard Yami swearing at all the demons language there is.

"What is wrong with the king?" Seto asked Ryou as he sat down on the sofa and Ryou quickly came with a cop of coffee to the brown haired demon and the next heir to the demon throne, but Seto didn't want to be king. Once he did, but that was until he fell in love with that angel called Joey, who, right now, was sitting in the dungeon under them.

Ryou sighed, "Yugi," he answered softly and sat down, now that everyone he got what they wanted for breakfast, he could take a break. "Yami woke up and found a note on Yugi bed telling him not to look for him and that he's in the gardens and want to be alone. Yami doesn't like that, but because he doesn't want Yugi to be mad at him, he does what Yugi tells him and then he becomes like that," he explained with his soft voice as he pointed at their demon king.

"Oh," Seto answered and tasted the coffee. Just what he needed. "Why did Marik chase Malik this morning?" Why was he suddenly so curious about everything?

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips. "You're so curious today my lord, it's kinda cute if that is okay to say. Oh well, Malik came here in only boxers, he had thought that Marik was still asleep, but he was wrong. Marik saw him in only boxers and then he chased him." Ryou answered, still smiling.

Seto nodded. He suddenly felt another angry and dark aura coming from the other side of the big tea table. He looked and saw Bakura sitting there, glaring at him with his very dark brown eyes with a slight hint of a blood red color in them.

"I need to get some breakfast for Yugi," Ryou said softly and stood up, dusting his pants. "See you guys later," he turned around and walked toward the kitchen. Bakura was about to stand up and follow, but stopped as Seto did and watched as Seto grabbed Ryou's wrists and stopped him. Ryou turned around and looked at Seto, "what is it, my lord?"

"Stop the _my lord_ thing," Seto started. "I'll go give Yugi his breakfast, no questions." He quickly said and walked past Ryou, grabbed the breakfast which Ryou had already made earlier, and then he walked out in the bright gardens. He hated the sun, it lights was to bright and too light for him, he hated the light.

Seto walked around while he looked around to find Yugi. The only reason he wanted to give Yugi breakfast was so he could get Yugi alone so he maybe could see why he had felt that strange power around Yugi that night.

Suddenly a more brighter light than the sun from above came from behind some bushes. Seto frowned and walked toward the light with big steps. He went through the bushes, still with the breakfast in his hands. He stopped when he saw white feathers fly up from where the light once was and then float softly and peaceful toward the grown.

"What the hell?" He asked and pushed the last bush out of his way and looked down to see Yugi lay there, sleeping peacefully with a pair of small white wings, very small. Feathers was laying around him, but now, some of them turned into flames and then disappeared into ashes since Seto was coming to close. "So you are an angel," Seto grinned. "Yami will kill you, or should I kill you?" He looked at the wings and his sapphire eyes widened at what he saw. Beneath the pair of the white wings, was a smaller pair of white wings. "Four? You have four! That means.. You.." He growled angrily.

"You're the prince, the one who took Joey from me. Bastard, I'll make you pay." Seto bent down and grabbed Yugi's hair and then lifted him up.

Yugi groaned in pain as he woke up. "I-it hurts! Please stop," he gasped and shut his eyes in pain. "Please."

"Why should I?" Seto hissed.

"S-Seto?" Yugi gasped in pain and opened his eyes. "I-it's you. Why are you doing this?"

The brown haired demon was about to throw Yugi into the ground and ignore the question, but instead he blinked as he saw that Yugi was gone from his hands, and standing close to Yami chest. "He's the prince! The prince of heaven Yami! Kill him now!" Seto hissed with rage.

Yami just started at him. "How dare you to attack him!?"

"What? Yami! He's the fucking prince of heaven. HEAVEN! Kill him! Now!" Seto demanded.

"No," Yami answered.

"W-what?" Seto asked shocked and surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I won't," Yami hissed angrily and looked down at the fainted Yugi. He had made Yugi faint when he had grabbed Yugi, he didn't want Yugi to hear that he was the prince of heaven. Yami's mortal enemy. He looked back at his cousin. "This is a secret. Do not tell anyone who Yugi is."

"Why do you protect an angel? The prince! Yami, you're the demon king, it's your job." Seto said.

"I don't care. I don't wanna be king, why did you think I ran away? I want to be left alone, I want to live here alone with only Yugi and Ryou. No maids. No butlers. No crazy demons and no old demon friends. And no demon cousin!" Yami answered angrily. His eyes darkened as he glared at Seto.

"That stupid little creature is the reason why Joey left me!" Seto growled. "That little monster is your enemy, my enemy."

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Yami screamed. He quickly placed Yugi on the ground and placed a protection shield around him, then he turned back to his cousin and glared at him with furious eyes. His hair was starting to move even if there weren't any wind. A thin line of the color black was starting to form itself around Yami's body, his eyes darkened, they were almost black. A pair of big leather wings shot right out of his back. The sky above them started to turn gray and suddenly a strong wind was around them.

"You will turn you back against your kind!? Your race! Your family! Just to save that monster!" Seto snapped. A pair of leather wings shot right out of his back and his brown haired began to grown until it reached his shoulders. His fangs started to grow longer and sharper, the same happened with his nails and Yami's fangs and nails.

"I will! I'll protect Yugi no matter what!" Yami growled and a pair of demon horns shot right up each side of his forehead. His nails turned into sharp claws.

"How can you say that!" Seto screamed.

"You also want to protect your angel! I want to protect mine!" Yami answered.

"That is different. Joey is only a normal angel, Yugi is the prince! He's a monster!" Seto screamed.

That hit Yami like a stone hitting a window and then the window would smash into thousands of pieces. "YUGI ISN'T A MONSTER!" He yelled. A red and black beam came from nowhere and flew right toward Seto who jumped out of the way.

"How dare you!" Seto hissed and fired a blue beam back at Yami.

"How I dare! I'm your king! I'll kill you!!" Yami growled and a big sharp sword appeared in his hand. He ran toward Seto, who also had a sword and they began to fight with their swords.

"What is happening?!" Ryou yelled as he came running, stopped and then gasped of what was happening right in front of him. "Yami! My king!! What are you doing!?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, his hands holding each other closely and tightly in front of his heart as he watched his demon king and demon lord fight.

He heard a moan of pain and looked down, his eyes widened much more as he saw Yugi laying there and starting to wake up. "Yugi," he said and sat down, placed Yugi's head in his lap and softly began to stroke Yugi's cheek. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft as he spoke.

"Why are they fighting?" Malik asked as he suddenly appeared beside Ryou, he was on his knees. Marik and Bakura stood on the other side of him.

"I don't know. I just came to check them when I heard them fighting, then I found Yugi like this," Ryou answered as he looked at Malik.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" Marik yelled.

"WHAT HE ASKED!" Bakura yelled.

"Yami doesn't want to--Arg," Seto stopped his sentence as Yami attacked him with another beam of darkness coming from his hands.

"What?" Marik asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at them confused.

Yugi sat up and groaned, "my head... It hurts." He moaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" Ryou asked softly.

"I don't know... Seto grabbed my hair... Then everything went black," Yugi said, his voice a little hoarse. He glanced a little sideways, his amethyst eyes widened at what he saw. "No!" He said and jumped back up on his feet, "don't fight, stop it," he cried.

Yami looked over his shoulder and looked at Yugi, his eyes softened and he was about to turn around and tell Seto to stop the fight, but the only thing he noticed was the pain there suddenly was in his arm. Seto had cut his arm open, from shoulder to wrist. He cried in pain, fell down to his knees and held his arm with his other hand.

"Now you will die, cousin," Seto hissed angrily and lifted his sword over his head.

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened, "NO!" He cried out and moved his hand out to reach Yami even if he knew he couldn't reach the demon king from where he sat.

Suddenly he felt something warm and nice inside his chest, right in his heart.

It felt so good.

He moaned in pleasure and then everything in front of him went white. He heard a nice soft voice whisper beside his ear, a woman voice, she sounded like a mother, then he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind and hug him close to a woman chest. "Shh," he heard her voice whisper and then everything went black.

Ryou screamed as the light appeared around Yugi, everything around them turned into a bright light and he could see nothing but the bright light. The light was like the sun, so blinding. Bakura quickly wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him close.

Marik grabbed Malik and threw them both on the ground. "What is happening!?" He yelled. He felt so weak.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Malik screamed back.

Yami looked over his shoulders, "YUGI!" He screamed and tried to stand up, but the light from Yugi was to strong. The next thing he knew was that he heard the other demons scream, he then felt himself move from where he saw and he suddenly was lifted off ground. He was then smashed into something hard that broke from the strong power.

The light then disappeared.

Ryou and Bakura was both laying in the little lake in the big garden. Marik and Malik had been smashed through one of the windows and was now laying inside with sharp glass around them. Seto was on the other side of the garden, he had been smashed through the big wall there was around the mansion and garden like a fence. And Yami had been smashed through some trees and was now laying on the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Bakura yelled as he stood up in the lake.

Ryou was panting hard as he held Bakura's arm tightly with his hands. His whole expression was showing shock.

Malik and Marik both groaned in pain.

Quickly Marik sat up and looked down at Malik "Are you alright? Are you hurt!?" He exclaimed and looked all over Malik's body. The body of his love was bleeding and a big sharp from the window was through Malik's leg. "Shit," he hissed.

Malik was holding his wounded leg as he bite down his lips, trying to ignore the pain.

Seto groaned and sat up, he looked toward where Yugi was sitting and gasped. Yugi was floating a few meters over the ground, his eyes opened but they were only blank and white. His arms spread a little to the side and a pair of more than six meter long wings was coming from his back, two feathery white wings with some sort of a golden-silver pattern in them, _'It's the mark of the gods,' _he thought.

Under the big pair of wings was a smaller pair and they were looking the same.

* * *

Review!

Sorry for giving you such a crappy chapter! XD You've been waiting for so long for this chapter and then it's just crap...


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my beta Serina-Phantom!^^

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 12. **

--

Brown eyes opened up in a fast second.

Joey sat up from his laying position and looked around. His heart was beating faster than normal. It always beated faster when he knew that his prince was about to use a little of his powers to give Joey a way to go so he could find him. But this was different. It felt different. Sweat began to run down his forehead. His hands was snuggled together in front of his heart as he panted quickly.

"W-what is this?" He gasped.

It was like he couldn't breath.

Then suddenly a bright light came from the window high on the wall, almost in the ceiling, it was placed there so the prisoners in this dungeon could have just a little light. "This power!" He exclaimed and jumped up. Then everything went white.

Joey heard screams. He knew it was from the demons outside. "My prince is here!" He smiled and then shot his eyes so he wouldn't turn blind from the too bright light, it was like the sun's light. "Yugi! Yugi is my prince! I've found him! Haha!" He laughed happily and pounched into the air above his head.

And then he was thrown away from where he stood and toward the bars. "AH!" He screamed in pain and fell toward the ground.

It was like a inivisible shield had forced him from his place to the bars.

Joey opened one of his eyes, but only half. He lifted one of his hands over his eyebrows and dared to look up and he started to see the light move away. _'I didn't know his powers were this powerful,'_ he thought. _'But it's too be expected. He's half-angel and half-god.. And he is the prince of Heaven.'_

When the light was fully gone, Joey stood up and closed his eyes. His finger snuggled together only a few inches away from his chest and then he started to whisper in a heavenly language that only heavenly beings would be able to understand and talk.

A thin line of golden light appeared around him. Like ribbons, the thin line began to travel around his body and wrap itself around his arms, legs, stomach, chest and head. The thin line of golden light held him like a prisoner in chains. "And with these words I pray that you will hear my call," he whispered in the normal human language as the spell was coming to a close end.

"Prince of Heaven, heir to the throne, I call you here, I call you now, come and answer my words."

His eyes turned into pure golden. His hands moved away from each other in a second and moved over his head. The thin lines of golden light turned into small chains of gold and tightened their hold on his body. His eyes snapped open and he looked up. "HEAR MY CALL!" He screamed and with those words, the thin golden chains disappeared and turned into small crystal balls of light.

The small balls flew out of the dungeon, outside and toward Yugi. They flew right over to him, started to float around him and within a few seconds they flew toward him and into his body.

Amethyst eyes snapped open in shock and he gasped for air to his lungs.

Yugi didn't know how long he had been gone from the world. He didn't understand and wasn't clearly sure in his mind about what happened.

He remembered Yami and Seto's fight, and that Seto was about to kill Yami. He could faintly remember a pleasure inside his body, such a good feeling, but then it all went white and then black.

He suddenly felt ground under his feet again and many small white feathers was floating around him, all of them shinning beautifully in the light of the sun above them. He looked around and spotted Yami who was trying to get back up on his feet. "Yami!" He exclaimed and ran toward the crimson eyed demon king.

Yugi fell down on his knees beside Yami and looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are your arm alright?" He asked all the questions in one breath.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Yami answered softly as he looked into the peaceful but worried amethyst eyes that he had fallen in love with at first. Mow he loved all of Yugi. It was kinda hard not too.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"You don't remember?"

There was a little silence. Yami knew he should let Yugi think and Yugi was looking very thoughtful at the moment.

"No.. I only remember, white and black.. I remember seing you getting hurt and then a really good feelings inside me," Yugi answered and then his eyes turned to Yami's arm and he gasped. "Your arm!" He said.

Yami blinked and looked down. His eyes also widened. How come he hadn't felt it? The pain was gone and it was only now he noticed. There was no blood, no pain, no bruise, he wasn't wounded anymore and his shirt that had also been cutted up when his arm had, was also alright, no cut. "I didn't notice it," he whispered and then looked back at Yugi. _'His powers must have healed me,' _he thought.

Yugi smiled faintly, but it also showed that he was happy that Yami was alright. "Thank god you're alright," he said and took a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him close. "I'm so happy," he whispered, still smiling.

Yami's heart began to beat faster than he wanted too. What if Yugi felt it? What would Yugi do? Would he figure out that Yami loved him? Would he run away? Would he hate him? Too many questions without an answer. "Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked.

"I am," Yugi answered as he nodded against Yami's neck.

"Hey! You two love-birds! What the hell happened!?" Bakura exclaimed as he walked toward Yugi and Yami with big steps. Ryou was following the dark eyed white haired demon, he was still looking shocked, like he had seen a ghost.

"I don't know," Yami answered.

"How can you not know?!"

"I just don't know it." Yami muttered in a lie and looked down at his hands. He didn't want to tell Bakura the truth. Nor Yugi for that matter. He was too afraid that he would lose Yugi. He couldn't be able to live like that. Emotions. He hated them. Once he was just a cold blooded demon king, then he got the emotions and when he met Yugi, it all turned into some crazy party inside his chest.

"I don't believe you, Yami." Bakura answered as he glared down at the demon king.

"Well, then don't."

"It was heavenly magic.. Those powers. Too strong for a normal angel." Ryou suddenly said. His voice was soft and it sounded like he was in some kind of a trance. He eyes also looked clouded.

Bakura looked over his shoulders and looked at Ryou. "What?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Ryou nodded. "Y-yes.. That light.. The light of the goddes of light.. She who was the one who fell in love with an angel," Ryou whispered as he looked down at Yugi.

Yugi looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"Guys! Malik is hurt!" Marik yelled, he was stading close to the whole in the wall were the window once was.

Ryou and Bakura turned around. "How bad is it?" Ryou asked worried.

"Pretty bad! Blood! Blood everywhere! I think he's dying!" Marik exclaimed, pretty dramatical.

Ryou nodded, "I will come," he said as he began to run over to the mansion.

Bakura looked back at Yami, then glared at Yugi before he turned around and followed Ryou.

Crimson and amethyt eyes met.

"What did he mean with that?" Yugi asked confused.

"I don't know."

"How come I think you're lying?"

"...."

"Yami.. Please, tell me."

"...."

Yami looked away from Yugi and over at Seto who was glaring at him. If glares could kill, then Yami would be death by now. "We can talk about it later. Now I think we should help Malik." He said as he stood up, dusted some of the dirt away from his clothes and then he moved his hand toward Yugi.

Yugi bite down his underlip, he then took Yami's hand and stood back up on his feet.

The demon king let go of his hand, turned around and walked toward the mansion.

"What is it that you are keeping from me?" Yugi whispered with sad eyes as he watched Yami go away. His hands was snuggled together close to his heart. A soft breeze flew around him, making his hair move and some of the yellow bangs moved in front of his eyes, then back, and then back in front of his eyes again, and they continued to do that in the soft wind.

On the other side of the garden, was Seto getting back on his feet.

The cold sapphire blue eyes was glaring deathly at Yugi.

_'You took Joey from me!' _Seto thought angrily.

"Seto?" Yugi asked softly.

Seto ignored Yugi. He turned around and walked toward the front door to the mansion and disappeared out of Yugi's sight.

_'What was all that about?'_ Yugi thought.

Suddenly something inside his heart told him to go to the dungeon.

Yugi held his hands over his chest and gasped, it hurt, "what is this?" He asked and looked at the mansion with worried eyes.

It was like the wind around him whispered with soft voices, they wanted him to follow the _something_ in his heart, the_ feeling_ he had.

Yugi started to walk toward the mansion, into it and walked by the open door to the livingroom where Ryou was trying to heal Malik. He then turned around and walked down the dark and long corridor and toward the dungeon where he knew the blonde angel would be.

Yugi opened the door to the dungeon, walked into the dungeon, closed it and then he walked down the staircase which was made of stone and looked like a stair case in a dungeon in some kind of a movie with knights and princess.

He came to the end of the stair and then stopped.

He looked to both sides, right and then left, he wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he wanted to be sure that he was alone with the angel. And then he walked toward the prison where the angel would be sitting and waiting for him.

His fingers wrapped around the bars as his eyes locked to the angel.

"Why am I here?" Yugi whispered to the angel who looked back at him.

"Because I called you," Joey answered and walked toward the bars. His fingers wrapped around the bars above Yugi's hands.

"Why did you call me?" Yugi asked, his voice soft as he spoke.

"Because you're the prince of heaven," Joey answered simply, it sounded like there was no worry in the world and everything was just simple.

Yugi frowned and then he moved back from the bars, two steps. He looked at Joey with confused eyes. "What?" He asked.

"Yugi, listen to me! I know it's hard to believe, and I know that you maybe don't want to be the prince! But you are!" Joey said, he tried to move closer to Yugi, but he was stopped by the bars. He looked back at Yugi after looking at the bars with angry eyes. His face expression looked desperate.

"I am not the prince! I can't be! Don't lie to me!" Yugi cried as he moved further back, but was stopped by the dark gray stone wall. He looked down at his left hand which was pressed against the wall, then back at the blonde haired angel with the brown eyes mixed with the color of honey.

"I'm not lying to ya!" Joey said. "You are the prince Yugi! I felt it when you used your powers!"

"I don't have any powers and I haven't used them if I had them!" Yugi cried. He couldn't believe this! He couldn't be a angel! And he couldn't be the prince of heaven! Half-angel half-god! He didn't want too! Yami would hate him if he found out that Yugi was an angel! And if he was, they would be mortal enemies. Yugi had heard the stories. Angels and demons had been in war since forever!

"You did! Didn't you feel it? The good feeling inside your body? The pleasure you felt! And you fainted, didn't you!? And you can't remember half of what happened right?" Joey said, his voice loud.

Yugi bite down his lip. Joey was right, but he couldn't belive it. He didn't want too. "I don't care!" He answered.

"But I do Yugi! You're my prince! Don't you want to meet you father!? Don't you want to talk to him!? Don't you want to know where you came from and who you really are? And what about your powers Yugi!" Joey said. "Only your father can teach you what you need to know."

Yugi's sight was beginning to blurry.

Joey saw the watery amethyst eyes. His own eyes softened and a sigh escaped his parted lips. His fingers moved away from the bars and he moved back. "Please, just come with me," he said, "be who you really are!"

"B-but-" Yugi trailed off.

"What? What is it Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked down at his feet. Right now they seemed to be the most interesting in the world.

"Yugi, tell me! Please!" Joey begged with a desperate voice, his fingers wrapped around the bars once again as if he was trying to get closer to the half god-half angel.

"I.. I love him.."

Joey frowned. "Who?" He asked.

"Y-Yami.."

Joey gasped, "what!?" He exclaimed. "The demon king!?! Yugi! You're the prince of heaven! You can't love him, you're supposed to hate and fight him," Joey exclaimed.

Yugi looked back at him. "It was you who sent me here! It was you who didn't want me! It was you who didn't care about me before now! You and your kind means nothing to me! Nothing! I lived with Yami my whole life and he is the only one, together with Ryou, who ever cared about me! They are the only ones who ever loved me and showed they did!" Yugi cried with tears running down his cheeks.

"Your father had a good reason," Joey said. "Your mother died in childbirth, or her angel life did, she returned to her real form and life as a goddes. Your father was furious, he blamed you! But don't you think he regrets what he did? Don't you think he misses he son?" Joey asked, his voice once again soft.

"I.." Yugi trailed off once again. He wasn't sure what he should answer.

"Please, just help me out of here and come with me to Heaven."

"But what about my life here? What about Yami? And Ryou!" Yugi asked. Now he noticed that he was standing very close to the bars again. "They love me.."

"The council will take care of that," Joey answered.

"How?" Yugi asked.

Joey didn't answer that.

"They will kill them won't they?" Yugi asked softly and Joey nodded. "You think I won't have pain if they die?`"

"The demon king and all the other demons you know will be killed if the angels and demons finds out that you lived with them for fifteen years and they didn't kill you," Joey answered. One of his hands moved toward Yugi and he began to stroke his cheek. "Both demons and angels will come after them."

"But, what if they don't know that I am a angel? What if they don't know that I'm the prince of heaven? Wouldn't that safe them?"

"No," Joey answered.

"Why?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Because I know that they know that you're an angel. Outside you used your powers, if they didn't know before that you're an angel, then they do know. Demons can feel it when magic is heavenly." Joey explained.

"If I go with you, will they be safe?" Yugi answered.

"No," Joey asked. "Others will come for them."

"What if you say that you found me in a old house where I lived with a old man?" Yugi said with soft eyes. "What if you lie? Do you really think Yami would let Ryou and the others tell other demons? They would be hunted forever, so they will be silence right?"

Joey sighed and wipped the tears away from Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't lie," he answered.

"For me? Please!" Yugi begged, "please... Don't tell and I promise I will go with you."

Joey looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes, and then he nodded. "Alright, I won't tell them, but only if you go with me without any questions."

Yugi nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise," Joey said with a smile.

"So how do you get out of here?"

"Lay your hands on the bars and then think with your heart that you want to free me until you feel the greatest pleasure and then you say, with this power I set him free."

Yugi nodded and wrapped his fingers around the bars. He closed his eyes and did as Joey said.

_--_

"Will he be okay?" Marik asked as Ryou walked out of the hospital room in the mansion.

Ryou smiled, "yeah, he will be fine, just let him rest for now." He answered and then Marik ran into the room and closed the door so he could be alone with Malik. Ryou turned Bakura, Yami and Seto and looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The others nodded.

"Why did it hurt so much?" Bakura asked, "I mean, on Malik, his wound."

"Because it was heavenly power which cursed the glass to shatter and the heavenly power was wrapped around the glass when it when through Malik's leg. Demons can't take heavenly power well if it comes into their blood," he answered. "Also the reason why he wasn't healed by that power. Yami and Seto were both healed by the power."

Bakura nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked Ryou. "You were pretty shocked."

"I'm a lower level demon, heavenly powers don't work that good at me. It took almost all my powers away and it made me tired and almost lifeless." Ryou answered.

"Then why are you up? Go sleep now," Yami said, he looked at Bakura who nodded and grabbed Ryou.

"No! I'm fine, I have to help you guys!" Ryou exclaimed as Bakura pulled him toward his bedroom.

Yami turned aroun and looked at Seto.

Seto looked back at Yami.

"So you were healed too?" Yami asked and Seto just nodded.

They continued to look at each other with cold and hard eyes, then Seto turned around and started to walk away.

"If you ever attack Yugi again I'll make sure that you will be dead before anything will happen to him!" Yami shouted to his cousin.

"If you haven't noticed it," Seto said as he stopped, his back still turned to Yami. "Yugi isn't here anymore.. Or he will not be here anymore in a few seconds," and as Seto stopped his sentences, a big bright light shone outside, feathers fell from the sky, and then it disappeared. "And the angel is gone too," Seto said with a cold voice. "But I'm sure you didn't notice it because you're too worried about others." And with those words he disappeared into his dark blue smoke and gone from Yami's sight.

Crimson eyes widened.

Yami ran toward the dungeon and found the angel gone. He looked at the bars there had been there to hold the angel captured. The bars were melted and was now a golden color and laying on the floor. A few feathers was laying on the floor. "No," he whispered.

Ryou, togehter with Bakura, come running down the dungeon. Marik soon followed.

"What was that power?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou I told you not to run away!" Bakura said.

Marik looked at Yami, "you felt it too right? It woke Malik up, he told me to find you."

Yami turned around and looked at them. "Yugi's gone.. The angel too," he whispered.

Ryou gasped, his hands moved in front of his mouth and tears come to his eyes. "What happened to Yugi?" he whispered with sad eyes.

"Why is the angel gone!" Bakura exclaimed, "now we can't find that dammed prince!"

"Yugi-" Yami trailed off. He bite down his lip.

"Yugi is the prince right?" Marik said.

Bakura's eyes widened while Ryou fell to his knees. "No!" Ryou cried, "I didn't want to believe it! Outside the powers was heavenly, so strong! I could feel it was an angel! But that strong, it had to be a mix, half angel and half god! I know it came from Yugi.. I just didn't want to believe it!"

"Yugi is the prince! How long have you known!?" Bakura yelled.

"A long time," Yami said, "well, maybe not that long," he answered.

"And you didn't kill him!? That was why Seto tried to kill him!" Bakura growled angrily. "Traitor!"

"I can't kill someone I love!" Yami screamed.

And then there was silence.

"Y-you love him?" Ryou whispered. He stood back up on his feet and walked toward Yami. "You really love him?"

Yami nodded as he looked into Ryou's soft and watery eyes. "Yes," he answered.

"If you really love him my king-"

"Yami," Yami said.

"Yami," Ryou corrected, "then I will get him back to you."

The demon king's eyes widened. "What?" He said.

"What!?" Bakura exclaimed. "You-"

"Shut up Bakura!" Ryou hissed angrily as he looked over his shoulders and into Bakura's dark brown eyes. Ryou then, looked back at Yami with a soft and gentle smile on his lips. "We will get him back, I promise."

"But the angels, they will fight back," Marik said as he walked toward them.

"And the war will begin again! A war there has been on hold for fifteen years." Bakura said.

Yami looked at Bakura, "you don't have to help," he said and then he looked back at Ryou. "Why do you want to help me? Don't you want to stop me from being with Yugi? He is the prince after all."

Ryou smiled again, "Yami, you're my only family. I have known you for many years. I have been your servant, and friend," he said as he saw the look in Yami's eyes, "for almost as long as I've known you. Yami. Yami, I love you and I love Yugi, I want you both to be happy even if you're supposed to be enemies. If being together makes your happy, then I'll make sure you are together no matter what happens to me."

"But Yugi left, how can you be sure he wants to be together with Yami?" Marik asked.

Ryou turned to Marik and gave him a smile. "If you look close enough, you will see and know things that aren't shown." He looked back at Yami._ 'Like that Malik really loves you..'_

Marik blinked, "what?" He asked confused.

Ryou grinned, "you will find out soon enough Marik," he said and then turned to Bakura. "You don't have to help," he said.

Bakura shook his head and rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, but I will."

Ryou smiled, "thank you," he answered and then turned back to Yami. "I'll leave soon," he said.

"I'll go with you Ryou," Yami said.

"You don't-"

"But I want too," Yami interrupted Ryou.

"Me too," a weak voice said from the stairs.

All four demons turned around and looked at Malik who was sitting tiredly on the stairs. "I will get the little kid back, I will help you guys," he smiled weak.

Marik quickly ran towardd Malik, "why aren't you in bed!?" He said.

"Because," Malik just answered and then he looked back at Yami. "When are we leaving?"

"Tommorrow, but you won't come with us, you will need sleep." Yami said.

"What! No!" Malik said.

"Yes you will" Ryou said.

"And I'll stay with you just to be sure that you rest." Marik answered.

"But how can I help you if I have to lay in bed!?" Malik asked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Bakura said as he threw his arms up in the air. "We're going to kidnap the prince! Don't you think that the angels will come and fight!"

Malik was about to answer, but Yami stopped him with his words. "Malik you need rest, end of story." He said.

Malik sighed, "alright alright!" He said and stood up with Marik's help and then the two egyptian demons left the dungeon.

* * *

Review and you'll get a cookie!^^


	13. Chapter 13 Enter The King of Heaven

Thanks to my beta Serina-phantom..

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 13. Enter The King of Heaven, Yugi's father.  
**

--

Yugi appeared in the kingdom of heaven. He looked around and gasped of it's beauty. The kingdom, well, the room he was inside of right now, was so long that he couldn't see the end of it, like it was going on for eternity. The walls was a glowing in a pure white color with the light of golden mixed in it. The ceiling was like clouds, looking like vanille ice cream, no flat ceiling at all like he was used to at the mansion, at his home. He began to wonder if there even were a ceiling or if he was just looking into the clouds on the sky? He looked down at the floor and gasped, the floor was one big mirror, he could see his own surprised face expression in the mirror.

He looked to the sides and figured it was a long corridor he was in since there was no furniture. His eyes spotted the many beautiful windows on the both walls, the windows wasn't open for what it looked like, but the white curtains still moved like there was a wind coming at them, they looked like ghots too. When he looked out one of the windows, he saw nothing but glowing whiteness.

Was everything in the kingdom just glowing whiteness, clouds, mirrors, and death people with wings? If the angels were even death, he wasn't that sure about it. He heard that many angels were born angels.

He jumped ten meters in he air, or it felt like it, when a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder.

Yugi turned around, gasping for air and hands on his chest.

He looked at the blonde angel, Joey, who stood in front of him smiling brightly. Yugi saw that Joey wore different clothes from before, now Joey wore long white robes with a hood over his head. "Welcome home Yugi," he said.

"My home is where Yami is," Yugi answered.

Joey sighed, "Well, before you meet the council of heaven and your father, you have to change your clothes." He said.

Yugi blinked, "But I don't have any clothes," he answered.

"You do, come with me." He said, turned around and started to walk, Yugi quickly followed him.

Joey went over to a door which Yugi hadn't seen before, probably because it was looking like the wall. "This way," he said, opened the door and walked in. He closed the door after Yugi while Yugi was looking at the new place. It looked like the corridor he had just been in.

"Does the whole kingdom looks like this?"

"No," Joey answered. "But almost."

"What doesn't?" Yugi asked curious as they walked toward a big golden door.

"The gardens, the ocean-"

"Ocean?" Yugi gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the ocean," Joey said again with a nod. "And the city-"

"Ocean!? Joey we are in the sky!" Yugi exclaimed, "How can there be a ocean here?"

"Oh," Joey said, "Simple, it's here. It's floating, like a flying ocean."

An eyebrow raised on Yugi, "Eh, confusing." Yugi answered.

Joey opened the golden door, but before he stepped in, he said to Yugi, "This is your bedroom," and then he walked in, stood to the side and let Yugi in. "Welcome to your bedroom my prince."

Yugi walked into the room and gasped with whide eyes. The walls and floor looked like the corridor, but the celing was mirror like the floor. He looked around, his bedroom was bigger than he older one, so much bigger. The bed stood in the middle of the room, sun was shinning down from the ceiling, which Yugi didn't understand how was possible. From the ceiling over the bed, fell almost transparent white curtains down around his bed, they were still. He looked more around and saw white bookshelves filled with white, golden and silver books. He also spotted a big white desk with a golden pattern, a really soft looking white chair, also with a golden pattern. He looked more around and saw two golden doors. "What does the doors take me to?" He asked Joey.

"The one to the left is to your bathroom, and the one to the right is your closet where you'll find your clothes." Joey answered.

"What about shoes?" Yugi asked, "belts? Ties?"

"We don't use that here. We only use those things if we are out of heaven." Joey answered, "go look."

Yugi happily did, first his bathroom. He opened the door and gasped of it's beauty, and the beautiful young angel lady which was sitting there. "Who is she?" He asked.

The girl had long soft looking brown hair falling down his back and some of it falling down her small chest. The girl's skin was a creamy color, clean and really beautiful. Her eyes were a soft brown color, but they also held very little green in them, very little. She wore a long light-pink dress falling down, clearly showing her little and not so womanly body.

Joey looked, "that's my sister."

"What are she doing here?" Yugi whispered, the girl hadn't seen them yet.

"She is the one who is supposed to wash you when you're in your bath, dressing you and pleasing you in every possible way she can, well besides the mating way, you know, sex and stuff like that" Joey explained.

"Oh," Yugi said, he didn't want to have sex with her either so it was all perfect. He looked around again. The walls, floor and ceiling was like his bedroom. But there weren't a bathtube or a shower, no there was one big lake looking thing in the middle and there was some stranges shinning green flowers and plants around it. In one cornor of the lake was a big tree hanging over the lake with some strange golden and silver flowers on. Never had Yugi seen such clear water before.

"There is no bathtub," Yugi said.

"The lake is where you bath." Joey said and then walked toward his sister. "Shizuka!" He said happily and hugged her.

She gasped, "Joey! I didn't know you where here!" She said and hugged him back.

"I know, just arrived." Joey grinned.

"What about the prince, big brother?"

"Over there," and Joey pointed at Yugi.

Before Shizuka even looked at Yugi, she fell to her knees with her head bowed. "My prince! It's a joy to finally meet you! We have all been waiting in hope to your arrival. Welcome home my prince."

Yugi blinked, _'she hasn't even looked at me.' _He thought, "ehm, just stand up, no need to lay on your knees and use those words. Just act normal."

Shizuka blinked in shock, raised herself from the floor, but she still didn't look at me.

"Sis, it's okay, just look at him." Joey said, but the angel girl didn't look. Joey leaned down and whispered something in her ear, her eyes widened and softly hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Don't say such things! You could be killed!" She hissed in a low voice, but Yugi still heard it. But whatever Joey said, it made Shizuka look at him with a smile. "What can I do for you my prince?" She said with her soft voice.

"Eh," Yugi started, "I don't know."

She blinked and was about to say something, but Joey stopped her by saying, "clothes, he can't be seen in those kind of clothes in front of our king."

Shizuka looked at Yugi's clothes and nodded, "yes, I can see that. Black clothes is not accepted here in Heaven." She walked over to Yugi, "come with me," walked out of the bathroom and Yugi followed her. They walked toward the other golden door, she opened it and walked in. Yugi looked around and saw a big room, with nothing but white clothes hanging on the walls.

"Do you only wear white?" Yugi asked.

"Almost. The young girls, like myself, were a soft pink or purple color, and the boys wear a soft blue or green color. Every other angel were white." Shizuka answered and picked out some clothes to Yugi and gave it. "I will go now while you change, when you're finished come out and I will wait in your bedroom with my brother." She bowed like a lady again and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Yugi putted on the clothes. It was a pair of long white pants, a white long sleeves trendcoat which went down to his knees in the front and behind it went down to the floor. On the back of the trendcoat was a golden pattern formed as wings. He looked at a big mirror which was on the wall and looked at himself. "Well it could be worse," he said and walked out of the room.

Shizuka and Joey turned and looked at Yugi as they heard the door open. "You look perfecct," Shizuka said. "But before you can show yourself to the king, come with me."

Yugi followed her to one of the shelves in the room and took a golden tiara and putted it on Yugi's head. She smiled, turned around and grabbed a golden ring, gave it to Yugi. "All the royals have to wear a royal ring, this is yours. The king wears a golden crown and the queen wears a silver crown while their childeren wears a golden tiara if they are a boy and silver if it's a girl. It's always been like that. Golden to men and silver to women. If your mother were here, she would wear silver."

Yugi nodded.

"Now you are ready, follow Joey, he'll show you the way and show you around. I'll be here for you if you need anything." She bowed again.

"Come Yugi," Joey said and walked out of the room.

"Why do she call me prince when you call me Yugi?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone is supposed to call you prince, besides the king, but I thought it would be okay if I called you by your name." Joey said.

Yugi nodded with a softy small smile on his lips. "It's nice," he answered.

They came to the throne room which looked like all the other rooms in the kingdom. The guards gasped with eyes, bowed and said welcome home prince, and then they opened the door. Yugi followed Joey and walked into the throne room. On the throne which was in the other end of the room sat a man with a golden crown on. A few men stood on each side of the throne, they all looked at Yugi.

The king stood up without a word, Joey bowed while Yugi just stared.

_'My looks must be from my mother,'_ Yugi thought._ 'Is that man really an angel? He looks more devilish.'_

"Son," the king said with a heavy voice. Yugi just looked at him with his amethyst eyes. The king had shoulder lenght gray hair, his face was narrowed and his eyes were dark and narrowed and a black color. His skin as almost sickly pale. He wore almost the same clothes as Yugi. His black eyes glared down at his son.

_'I wonder how my mother ever fall in love with him. I'm sure she must have been a beauty.. Like the old tale Ryou told me about, The Beauty and The Beast..'_ Yugi thought.

Before Yugi could say anything, he had planned on saying: Father? Since his father just said son. But he didn't get to say a thing because his father slapped him. "That's for killing my wife," he hit Yugi on the other cheek. "And that is for not bowing in respect!"

Joey's eyes widened, the other men in the room gasped in shock.

Yugi just stared. "Bowing? But are you my father? Why should I bow to my own father?"

"Because I said so!" The king hissed, placed his hand on top of Yugi's head and pressed it down so Yugi's head were bowed. "Better, remember to do this everytime you see me and you shall call me king! If you ever forget I will punish you."

The man who Yugi didn't wish to call father, if the man would ever let him, turned around to the other men. "Leave us!" The men quickly left. The king then turned to Joey. "You too."

"I can't, my king, I'm sorry." Joey answered with a bow. "You should know the rules, I am not to leave Yugi's side ever again. A guardian has to be with the one he is protecting."

The king growled angrily, "I know the rules, but I want to talk to my son alone."

"I can't leave Yugi, my king. If you want to, I can stay at the door, still being in this room."

The king sighed, "very well," he said, grabbed Yugi's wrist, turned around and walked toward the other end of the room and toward his throne.

_'Aren't angels supposed to be.. nice? This man isn't nice at all! I thought he had missed me! I thought that he loved me..' _Yugi thought sadly, his eyes showing his sad emotions. _'He still hates me..'_

The king sat down on the throne and looked at his son. "Where did he find you?"

Yugi looked into the man's eyes.

"Don't look at me! I am your king."

Yugi looked down on his feet, he didn't want to get punished. "In a old house, I lived together with an old woman," he lied.

The king nodded. "Alright. I will open your powers, then I'll be able to know where you are no matter where you are." The king said.

While the king opened Yugi's powers, Joey stood against the wall with hatred toward the king in his eyes._ 'How dare he! How dare he!? He lied to us all! He told us he missed his son and was sorry for what he did.. He told us he loved his son and wanted him back! But all he wanted was to make sure that his bloodline would have the throne! Damn him! He can't be called a king! The gods should punish him for this!'_ Joey's hands were closed, the nails pressed hard into his hands, blood was softly coming. _'Bastard.. He's no king of mine! I have to get Yugi to out of this. Yugi don't deserve this..' _

"Guardian!" The king suddenly yelled.

Joey came out of his thoughts and looked, still hatred in his eyes. He saw Yugi laying on the floor, not moving at all.

"He fainted when I opened his powers. What a weakling. Take him to his room, do not let anyone see him beside me and you."

Joey nodded, placed Yugi on his back and walked out of the throne room. _'Of course he would faint when his powers is opened, the powers has been closed for fifteen years! Plus they aren't normal powers, Yugi is half god.. Wonder what kind of god he is. Maybe the god of innocent, or the god of beauty?' _Joey smiled softly.

_'But no matter what.. I have to get Yugi out of here.'_

* * *

Please review ^w^, I love reviews.. They make me happy! Your reviews always makess me happy! XD

I am sure everyone hates the king.. I do!! XD

And guess what!!? It's my birthday today! Yay! XD Wish me happy birthday??

Oh, to all the Puppyshipping fans (and others) who read this story, I posted a new oneshot and it's Puppyshipping!^^ I also have a new poll up, vote if you want too..


	14. Chapter 14

Once again a big thanks to my wonderful beta Serina-Phantom! x3

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 14.**

--

Both the demon king and the demon thief was watching Ryou as the white haired demon stood in the garden with sun shinning down on him. New cherry flowers on the cherry trees. Roses in red, white, yellow and black was on bushes. Flowers in many different colors were in the green grass. The wind was softly moving around Ryou, making his hair move elegant and beautifully. A few pink cherry flower leaves was flying around in the wind.

"Bakura?" Yami asked, he was sitting on a chair under one of the big green trees. He was only sitting there because there was shadows and no bright light shinning directly down on him.

The white haired demon thief looked down at Yami. He stood against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest and his face hard as ever. "What?"

"If something happens to me-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakura growled as he pushed himself away from the tree and sat down on the other chair. His dark eyes looking at Yami.

"I mean that even if I am the demon king, the strongest too, we are still only three going to Heaven and we are against a whole army of angels." Yami said. "So, if something happens to me, please take care of Ryou and Yugi."

Their eyes met. Dark brown and crimson. "Nothing will happen to you," Bakura said.

"That is not true Bakura," Yami answered with a sigh. "Something can happen to me and you know it."

He looked up in the blue sky with longing eyes. He missed Yugi, it had been two days since Yugi was taken to the kingdom of Heaven. He wanted his little angel back in his arms, in his home and in his sight.

After they had talked about going to get Yugi back and everyone agreed on it. Ryou had still told them to wait a little, he had told them that he didn't know why, but something inside him had told him that they should wait. After a big fight about that, Yami finally gave in, but only because he knew Yugi was safe in the kingdom of heaven.

"Just take care of them if something happens." Yami said again.

"Guys?" The both looked up and saw Ryou standing a meter from them.

"What is it Ryou?" Yami asked and stood up. Bakura followed.

"We will all get out of Heaven in one piece. None of us are going to get hurt or get killed." Ryou answered as he sat down on the third chair at the tea table under the tree.

"How can you be so sure?" Yami asked.

With those words, Bakura smashed both his hands down on the table and broke it in two pieces. He glared angry at Yami with his dark eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Wha-"

"Is it because Yugi aren't here? Is that why you are acting so... So damn weak!?" Bakura shouted. He grabbed Yami's shirt and pulled the demon king closer. Their noses almost touching. "Stop being so weak because your little stupid angel aren't here!"

"Why do you care so much?" Ryou asked a little shocked.

Yami's eyes turned cold. "Don't you dare to call Yugi stupid!" He shouted, grabbed Bakura's hands and moved them away. "Bastard!"

Bakura smirked, "That's better," he grinned and sat back down on the chair.

Ryou looked at Bakura and said again, "Why do you care so much?"

Bakura looked at Ryou, he really didn't want to say it in front of Yami. Yami would tease him forever and he would tell Marik and Malik and then they would also tease him forever and forever is a very, _very_ long time. "I don't care." He growled, stood up and walked away.

A sigh escaped Ryou, "I will go after him, ok?" He said to Yami who just nodded and went back to the mansion to think. Ryou followed Bakura to the corner of the garden. "Why can't you tell me why you care so much about Yami?"

"I don't care about Yami!" Bakura hissed and sat down.

Ryou sat down beside him and looked at the other white haired demon with soft eyes. "Why are you helping? It's not like you at all."

Their eyes met. Bakura's hand moved to Ryou's cheek and he softly placed it there and started to stroke it softly with his cold hands. "Because of you," he answered, his voice softer than ever which made Ryou a bit afraid. It was not like Bakura to be this way. But even if Bakura was acting strange, it didn't stop Ryou's feelings about liking him, those feelings were kicking in right now because of Bakura's soft touch and his soft eyes. Ryou leaned into Bakura's hand and let him stroke his cheek. His eyes closed and a soft smile spread out on his lips. "I only do this because you are."

"Liar. You don't care that much about me, Bakura, and we both know it."

Bakura's eyes turned harder, he hated it when Ryou said such things. "I don't lie. I mean it when I say I only do this because you are. I can't have you going to battle and get hurt. I don't want you to die Ryou."

Ryou's eyes opened. He looked into Bakura's eyes and saw nothing but the truth. "R-really?"

Bakura nodded and moved his hand under Ryou's cheek and lifted Ryou's head a little. A smile spread out on his cheeks. "Really really. Do you understand that?" He was beginning to move closer to Ryou's face. Their lips weren't far from each other and Bakura still continued to move closer.

"Alright, you're really scaring me. Stop being so nice," Ryou said, stood up and turned his back to Bakura. His arms wrapped around himself, looking as if he was cold. "I'm glad you are helping Bakura. It makes me so happy." He said, looked over his shoulders to give Bakura one last smile before he turned around and walked back toward the mansion, leaving the demon thief all alone.

Bakura cursed himself and smashed his hand to the ground.

--

_'I'll get Yugi back.. I have too.. Without him I am just so weak! Without him I can't be who I am, I'm weak without him here.. When he comes back I have to tell him what I feel.. but.. what if he'll hate me when I tell him that I love him? What if he walk away and I'll never see him again? What if he goes back to Heaven and fights against the demons? Against me? Dammit! Why did I have to find him fifteen years ago! Back then I enjoyed being who I were! I enjoyed being a cruel and stupid bastard! I enjoyed that I could do anything I wanted to do! But since I found him he has changed me! He made me feel again... '_

The crimson eyed demon king closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_'I love him.. I fucking love him and it's killing me when he is not here!' _Yami opened his eyes again and looked out the window. Suddenly he felt a strange power. _'Hey.. I know that power!'_

Yami stood up and ran toward the window as he felt a heavenly power. Was Yugi back? He opened the window and jumped out, fell down a few meters and landed in the garden on his feet and elegant like a cat. He looked around in hope of seeing his angel, but no such luck.

"Demon king!"

Yami turned around. His eyes turned hard as he looked at the blond haired angel. "What are you doing here freak?" He growled angrily. He didn't want that angel here! That angel had taken his Yugi from him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" He started to walk toward the angel.

"Because I can help you." Joey answered.

"Like hell you can, freak," Yami growled.

"Calling me a freak is like calling Yugi one," Joey said, his hands on his hips and he glared at Yami with hateful eyes. "I can help you getting Yugi back."

"Why should I believe you?" Yami asked as he stopped walking. "Give me a reason?"

Joey sighed. "Because Yugi isn't happy. I want Yugi to be happy so therefore I want to help you getting him back here to the human world," he answered.

"Yeah yeah. Like I believe you," Yami said.

Joey looked into Yami's crimson eyes. "Listen demon king! The king of Heaven lied! He told us he missed his son and wanted to get him back, but that wasn't true. The first thing the king did to him was to hit him! Twice! The king doesn't like Yugi at all. He only wanted Yugi back so he was sure that when he would step down and move on, then his bloodline would be on the throne! Yugi isn't happy. Let me help you, I can't do it alone and you can't either."

Before Yami could say a thing, Ryou who suddenly was there answered, "He's right Yami." Bakura stood behind Ryou, they both looked at the demon king.

Yami turned around and looked at them. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because-"

"Because Joey doesn't lie about something like that," a very known voice to them all suddenly said from the shadows of the trees. All three demons and the blond angel turned to look and saw Seto come walking toward them. "Joey can help you getting Yugi back"

Yami looked into his cousin's eyes, then back at Joey. "How can you help us getting him back?"

"Well, if are going to Heaven you have to know that as soon as you step into Heaven all angels will feel it. I can give you Angel Dust which will make sure that the angels can't feel you, and they can't see you either." Joey explained.

"Let's go then," Bakura said. "We can get over with this quick."

"No," Joey said and all the demon's eyes turned to him. "When we take Yugi from the kingdom, the king will know it. He has opened Yugi's powers, he will know where Yugi are so sooner or later we will have to fight the army of angels."

"Then we will fight," Bakura said.

"We are only two angels and six demons, if this is going as planned! How can we wind over the army of angels?" Ryou asked, "It's impossible!"

"No it's not," Seto said. "Remember that one of the angels is a half god. Yugi's powers are the strongest. We also have the demon king who is the strongest demon."

"We have a chance," Yami said, he turned to Joey. "But does Yugi know how to use his powers?"

Joey shook his head. "Sadly, no. They were just opened the day he came, he hasn't woken up since they were opened so he hasn't had the chance to learn how to use them."

"What is wrong with him since he's asleep?" Ryou asked.

"His powers are big. When they were opened, he fainted because of their powers. He was lucky that they didn't kill him." Joey explained.

"Are those powers really so dangerous?" Bakura asked.

Joey nodded and said, "Yes they are. If I ain't wrong, then his powers can destroy a whole kingdom when they are in control. Just imagine what they can do when they aren't in control."

Yami had had enough, "no more talking! Let's go and get Yugi," he said.

"I agree," Ryou said.

"Then let's do it. Come on angel boy, get us some Angel Dust." Bakura said, getting a cold glare from Seto who, in Bakura's eyes, didn't like Joey being called angel boy. Bakura rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. Never had he believe he would see Seto in love and seeing it now only made him want to vomit, or to tease Seto for the rest of his life.... Or both.

Joey nodded. His wings flew out from his back. His eyes were closed and he began to chant in the language of Heaven. Soon a feather on his left wing turned golden and it shimmered almost blinding. His eyes opened, all the demons noticed that where his eyes once were white with brown pupils, were now a blood red color. Joey bit down his lips, his face showed pain. Seto was beginning to move closer, but he wasn't the only one, Ryou did too.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked softly.

"It's very powerful magic. I may be the guardian of the prince, but I am not that powerful when it comes to such old magic." Joey whispered in a horse voice. A blood tear ran down his cheeks, but right now Joey didn't care. He reached out for the golden feather and pulled it out of his wings. "OW!" He shouted. "Holy shit, I forgot it hurt that much.. Shit, shit shit!" He gasped. More blood red tears ran down his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Ryou said.

Seto looked at the blond angel with worried eyes, but he didn't want to show his love or how worried he was in front of his cousin and the thief.

"I-I'm fine.. Don't ya worry about me," Joey said with a grin on his face. He stood back up, held the feather in his hands and blew softly on it and said a word in the heavenly language which the demons did not understand.

The golden feather turned into golden dust.

Joey moved toward Ryou who was the closest to him at the moment. Carefully he took a little of the dust with his finger tips and gave it to Ryou who took it. "Eat it," Joey said.

"But it's heavenly. Won't it hurt me?" Ryou asked.

Joey nodded, "A little I think, but you'll not die."

Ryou nodded, laid the dust on his tongue and swallowed it. He suddenly glowed golden, gasped for air as he couldn't breath. Bakura ran toward him, his eyes worried as he watched Ryou's pained expression. Yami also moved closer with hope that Ryou weren't going to get too hurt.

"Here," Joey said as he gave Bakura some dust. "Eat it," he moved to Yami and gave the rest of the dust to him and he eat it. Bakura and Yami also glowed golden just like Ryou did, but it disappeared faster than Ryou's. "When we're in Heaven, nobody will known you are there. Just follow me and promise that you won't kill the angels."

"We promse. But if they attack us, we'll attack them," Yami said.

Joey nodded, "I understand." He turned to Seto, looked at him with soft eyes and gave him a smile. "We'll come back soon. Be ready for the battle."

Without a word, Seto moved toward Joey and wipped the blood away from Joey's face. "I'll." He finally answered.

"Let's go," Yami said.

Joey nodded, turned around and looked at the three demons. "Touch me."

"What!?" Bakura exclaimed. "Hell no!"

"I didn't think he meant it that way, Bakura," Ryou said as he shook his head and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. Yami placed his hand on Joey's other shoulder and Bakura grabbed Joey's arm.

"This will maybe make you a little sick, but you'll survive." With those words, a flash of bright light came and when it disappeared, Seto stood alone in the garden, knowing that the three demons and Joey teleported to Heaven.

Seto walked toward the mansion with slow steps.

"Good luck.."

* * *

Review please.... :3

Since I already have written chapter 15, I'll post it soon XD I'm just going to check it one last time... But that is when I'm not lazy XD


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that I waited almost a whole week to update the story, but I started watching all the X-men series and I couldn't stop myself from reading Romy (GambitxRogue) fanfictions after that XD I just finished a Romy fic with 77 chapters..Oh well XD

Guess what? IT'S JOEY'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAY!!!

A thanks to my beta Serina-Phantom once again XD

Enjoy the chapter...

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty**  
**Chapter 15**

--

Once again Joey found himself in the big halls in the castle in Heaven. He looked around, no angels were in sight for the moment. He was lucky. Even if the three demons behind him couldn't be seen by other angels then the angels could still stop him and begin talking to him about how proud they are that he found their prince and how lucky he is to be the guardian. Or if it was true that the king hit the prince. He just didn't have time to do that right now and he really didn't want to talk about it.

Joey looked over his shoulders. The three demons had painful expressions on their face. They looked so fragile in the brightness of Heaven. He couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts of the demon king and the most feared demon thief being fragile and so powerless when there's so much light around them.

The other angels couldn't see them, they couldn't sense them, but Joey could and the only reason why he could was because it was his Angel Dust that he gave to them. If it had been a different angel who had given them Angel Dust, then that angel would be the only one to see them. Joey had an idea that his sister maybe was able to see the three demons, or maybe sense them, but that was only because his sister was his family. They shared the same blood and the same mission. To take care of the prince and protect him.

"How can you live when it's so fucking bright?" Bakura groaned as he tried to hide his face in Ryou's white hair, he only did it in hope of hiding from the light of the sun. "I fucking hate this light!"

Joey rolled his eyes, turned around and looked at the dark eyed demon. "Shut up. Maybe the others can't sense or see you, but they can still hear you!" He hissed with a low voice. He didn't want to talk loud, what if some angel heard him? He was sure the angel would come to him and talk about the prince. All the angels did and it was a nightmare!

The white haired demon moved his hidden face from Ryou's hair and glared the the blond angel. He was about to snap back at the angel, but Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's mouth, "Shhh, you idiot. Be quiet." Ryou hissed.

Joey gave Ryou a grateful smile before he nodded to them, signaled that they should follow him.

The four walked close to the wall, just like spies.

"Where is Yugi's room?" Ryou whispered, he was the closest one to Joey, they were almost touching each other as they walked, much to Bakura's dislike, but the thief demon couldn't start yelling or attacking, then their cover would be blown. He may didn't care for Yugi, he didn't care if the little half god half angel came back, but he cared for Ryou and Ryou wanted Yugi back.

"We are almost there," Joey whispered back.

"Hey! Joey!"

Joey cursed under his breath. He turned around with a fake smile on his lips as he looked at a blue-purple haired angel girl in a long white dress came walked toward him.

"What is it, Miho?" He asked.

"I just came back from my mission yesterday! It was so big. You know I was sent to spy on a demon lord who lived in the human world right?" Miho said with happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, what about it?" Joey asked.

"Well, you know I was sent there to spy on the demon lord, but when I got there I saw that the demon lord was spying a human! At first I thought the demon was hunting the human, but then I found them together so I thought that they were in the forbidden love thing. But then I saw that the demon lord was trying to kill the human and the next I know is that the demon is screaming in pain! And guess what!?" Miho said, her hangs tangled together in front of her chest. She was talking like it was the most interesting thing in the white world.

"Oh no, I can't guess it, Miho! Please tell me!" Joey said.

"The human became an angel! So awesome! I've never seen a human become an angel before. It's so rare for us angels seeing that. Normally humans just die and then they come to us or to the bastards beneath us," Miho said with a smile on her lips.

A smile which Joey thought looked sick. He felt anger behind him, he knew it was Bakura who was about to blow but he hoped that Ryou and Yami was stopping him._ The bastards beneath us _was something angels called demons, and demons hated that nickname.

Joey nodded, "You're so lucky Miho! I wish it was me who had seen it," he said. Clapped his hands together in front of his chest, sounding like he found it really interesting, but actually he didn't really care. "I have to check on the prince, so I have to go-"

"The prince!? You've found the prince! Please Joey, let me see the prince!" Miho gasped with happiness. "You know that I always wished to be the prince wife! Maybe he will fall in love with me. You know the king won't mind it. I was always the king's first choice as a wife for his son. It made me so sad when the prince was thrown to the human world. I was only 132 at the time, but I was still in love with him."

"How can a 132 year old bitch be in love with a newborn baby?" Bakura growled.

Miho gasped, "Who said that!?" He snapped and looked around. "Show yourself! I'll make sure you'll be punished by the king. How dare you to use such words against me! Show yourself now!"

The blond haired angel knew he had to save the situation before it turned out really bad. He titled his head innocently and looked at Miho with confused eyes. "What are you talking about Miho?"

"That voice! Didn't you hear it?" Miho asked, looking back at Joey.

Joey shook his head. "I heard no voice. Maybe you're so tired from your mission, go and get some sleep."

Miho sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll go now, but in a few hours I'll come and see my future husband!" She giggled and ran down the corridor. Still giggling.

"I think I'm going to vomit!" Bakura growled behind Joey.

Joey turned around and glared at him, he was about to shout and scream different curses at Bakura, but he stopped as he saw Yami's dark and hateful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at him. "That bitch is Yugi's future wife!?" He growled.

"Well, no, but she is the king's first choice if Yugi doesn't find a wife himself.. In this case Yugi will never find a wife because he loves..." Joey trailed off. One of his hands was smashed against his lips by himself. He had almost told Yami that Yugi loved Yami!

"Yugi loves who?" Yami growled angrily.

"You'll find out soon. But now we have to get Yugi, c'mon," Joey said in one breath, turned around and walked toward Yugi's bedroom. Breathing like crazy as he thought about how he was about to say Yugi's secret.

Yami looked at the blond haired angel with angry narrowed eyes. How dared that angel of almost no important tell him to wait until Yugi felt like saying who he liked!?

Angrily he followed after the others with clenched fists.

Soon they came a to a big door, which Joey quickly opened, then turned around and looked at us with serious eyes. "Yugi is in here, but be quiet, I can't have my sister freaking out." He said.

Ryou nodded, Bakura just shrugged and Yami didn't do a thing. They followed Joey into another big and really bright room which almost blinded their eyes. Once again Bakura groaned and hide his face in Ryou's hair, which made Ryou blush faintly.

"Must you do that?" Ryou whispered with a small voice.

Bakura just nodded against Ryou's head as an answer. Ryou sighed and looked back at Joey. "Where is Yugi?" He asked with a soft voice.

Joey pointed toward a bed. "There, on the bed behind the curtains." In a moment of only seconds, Yami was over at the bed. He grabbed the curtains and ripped them down from the ceiling and away from the bed. They softly made their way toward the floor while Yami just stood there and looked at Yami with soft crimson eyes. He was about to sit down when he heard a gasp. He looked at the other side of the bed and saw a angel girl sitting there with a wet cloth.

"W-what happened?" She asked, stood up and looked around. "Is someone there?"

"Sis! It's alright, don't be afraid." Joey said as he moved toward the bed and his sister.

"B-but.. The curtain! It.. I-it fell from the ceiling!" Shizuka exclaimed frighten.

Joey smiled, placed his hands on Shizukas's shoulders and showed her, just by getting eye contact with her, that everything was as it should be. "Sis, when I say this, don't scream or freak out ok?" He asked and Shizuka quickly nodded. "I went to the human world, that's why I told you to not let everyone in here, not even the king, and that you should stay here too."

"What did you do in the human world Joey!? You know that you can't leave the prince at all!" Shizuka hissed angrily at her brother's stupidity.

"I went there to get someone-"

"Who!?"

"The Demon King and two of his friends-"

"One friend slash servant and someone who just likes to torture me," Yami hissed from where he sat on the bed, which made Shizuka jump out of her skin, jump behind her brother's back and looked over the shoulder with frighted eyes.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Shizuka, it's alright."

"ALRIGHT!? Joey, the demon king! THE DEMON KING! How could you!?" Shizuka almost screamed.

Joey turned around and looked at his sister. "Shiz, Yugi aren't happy here, I can see that. Yugi only came here because he wanted to protect the demon king and his friends!"

"One friend slash servant, someone who likes to torture me, a maniac, another maniac and my cousin whom I hate." Yami hissed.

"AND YOU GAVE THEM ANGEL DUST!?" Shizuka gasped, her hands in front of her mouth. She couldn't believe this. "Brother, why?"

"To get Yugi away from this dammed place! I'll go with Yugi and I'll protect him. Yugi will live with the demon king and his friends-"

"One friend slash-"

"Shut up!" Joey growled at Yami, then looked back at Shizuka. "You want the prince to be happy right?" Shizuka nodded slowly, her eyes still showing fear of the demons. "Then let Yugi go, Shizuka. Don't tell anyone that I took Yugi."

"But his powers are open. The king will know where Yugi is." Shizuka said.

Joey nodded, "I know, that's why I'll train Yugi as soon as he wakes up. I'll help Yugi to understand his powers and use them correct. And when the army of Heaven comes, we will fight them."

"But you are only you, Joey. Only you, three demons and a angel." Shizuka said while she bit down her lip. She was beginning to understand this. She didn't want Yugi near the king either, she knew what the king had done and she knew it would just continue until the king left. Her eyes turned toward Yugi's face. She only wished for her prince's happiness and if that meant that he would be with the demon king, then so be it.

"We are more than that sis. There are Bakura who is the best thief demon, he is also really strong. Marik and Malik, both great demons. Seto who is the next heir to the throne. The demon king himself. I, who is the guardian angel of the prince and an angel who is also half god." Joey whispered and cupped Shizuka's face.

Shizuka eyes turned back to her brother. "You promise me that you and the prince will be safe right?"

Joey nodded, "it's a promise."

A sad smile spread out on Shizuka's lips. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'll miss you." She whispered and hugged her brother.

"W-what? Why?" Joey gasped.

"Because I won't go with you."

"What!? Why!? If you stay here-"

Shizuka interrupted her brother, moved out of his arms and moved a few steps back. "I know the king will kill me! But I can't go! I have to wait for mother and father."

"Our parents don't care about us Shizuka." Joey whispered.

"I don't care! I won't leave without them!"

"If you stay here you will be killed for not stopping me and the demons! Don't do this Shizuka!" Joey hissed.

"I'm sorry brother" Shizuka whispered softly, "Take the prince and the demons, get out of Heaven safely."

Joey's fists clenched, nails pressed into his palms making blood run and dripping to the floor. Shizuka saw it, grabbed Joey's hands and as soon as she touched his skin, the blood disappeared as did the wounds. She looked at her brother.

"Go, Joey. Now!" She said and moved away from him and walked toward the door. "Goodbye big brother! I love you." And with those last words she ran out of the room.

Joey wanted to scream for his sister, but he knew that guards would come and everything would be ruined. With sad eyes, he turned to look at the prince and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The demon king leaned down to Yugi's lips, pressed them softly against the lips and kissed the prince with love. Only after a few seconds, Yami broke the kiss, his face still close to Yugi as he waited for Yugi's eyes to open as he hoped they would.

"Please Yugi, wake up," he whispered as he softly began to caress Yugi's soft cheek.

Amethyst eyes opened tiredly up. Yugi blinked a few times to adjust the brightness. He looked up at the ceiling, but then turned his eyes at little to side and smiled as he met with Yami's face. "Yami," he whispered and cupped Yami's face. "What a beautiful dream."

Yami smiled softly. "This isn't a dream, Yugi," he answered and carefully as he could, he pulled Yugi into his arms, stood up and placed Yugi in the bride-style. "Relax, I'll get you away from here and I promise to protect you and I'll never let you go again."

"But they will kill you.." Yugi whispered tiredly.

"I won't allow that," Yami said.

"Me neither," Joey agreed as he walked toward them, he looked at Bakura and Ryou. "Come here, I'll teleport us back to the human world." He said.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and walked toward the two angels and the demon king. "Touch me like you did before." Joey said and they did, this time Bakura didn't freak out. With a glimpse of light and no warning, Joey teleported and they were gone from Heaven.

--

The king of Heaven looked toward a window as he felt the mighty powers of his own son disappear from the kingdom. He looked toward the council. "Why is my son gone from Heaven?" He hissed to the council. "Did the guardian tell you that he would take my son?"

The council shook their heads.

"N-no, my king, we didn't know." One of the council members said.

The king cursed under his breath. "So, the stupid guardian has taken me son from me, eh?" He couldn't help but grin. His cold black eyes closed as he used his powers to find out whee his son could be. His eyes opened and widened. "He is the in the demon king's mansion," he growled and stood up. "WHY IS HE WITH THE DEMONS!? AND HOW DID THE DEMONS GET HIM!?"

"My king," a woman's voice said.

The king looked at the woman. She was a angel who could see into the past. "See why he's there," he said angrily, still standing.

She closed her eyes and only a few seconds later the opened them. "The guardian of the prince gave the demon king and two other demons Angel Dust and he lead them to the prince.. In the prince's bedroom, the guardian told his sister to let them go without telling, and she did. The demon king k... Kissed your son on the lips, and your son woke up and the demon king, the guardian and the two other demons took the prince to the human world.. They will train the prince and when your army attacked, they will fight."

The king smirked as the angel woman finished her sentence. "Good," he grinned. "Very good. I can finally kill the demon king! And my son too, but then I have no heir.." He began to think, but a council member interrupted him.

"My king, you could get a new heir. You are the king, it should be possible. Just find a woman." The council member said.

The king looked at him, "Good idea," he said, "And I know who I should chose. Get the guardian's sister! I'll punish the guardian that way, I'll let him suffer for eternity for his betray.. As for my demonic son, I'll kill him with my own hands after I killed the demon king." He began to laugh.

The council member's looked at their king with fear in their eyes. He was insane! He shouldn't even be an angel! They all looked at each other, wishing for a new king, a king who would rule them the way it should be. A king like their prince.

"Send the army to the human world in one week! I want to fight my son when he has just a little control over his powers!!"

* * *

Okay! Everybody freeze! *Looks around at everyone* I'm afraid I can't let you leave until you press that little button down there called review, and review! That's right, everybody follow directions and nobody, and I mean,_ nobody_, will get hurt... Got that? XD

Something big will happen in the next chapter!


	16. The Demon and His Beauty

Once again a big thank to my beta Serina-phantom! x3

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter..

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 16. The Demon and His Beauty  
**

--**  
**

Yami and Seto looked at Joey whom was sitting beside Yugi's big bed.

In the bed was Yugi laying with a cloth on his forehead. He was feeling better since last night when they came back, but he was really tired and felt dizzy too.

Seto stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the blond angel whose wings were now hidden. Now that Joey had found the prince, then maybe Seto could get him back. It was everything Seto thought about since he found out Joey had found Yugi, but because Seto was who he was, he didn't want to look like he would be running after the blond angel every time Joey wasn't with him. And Seto really didn't want to look weak either.

So that was the problem. He wanted Joey back, but he was way to proud to do a thing about it, and Seto knew it himself, nobody needed to tell him that.

"How is he?" Yami asked. He moved away from the wall he had been standing against, beside Seto. He moved toward the bed and sat down at Yugi's feet, looking at the half sleeping, half awake, amethyst-eyed angel.

Joey moved his hands from Yugi's head. He had been looking through Yugi's mind to see if the reason why Yugi still was so weak and almost not awake was because he was dying, that he couldn't handle his powers at all. Or if it was because the powers just had made Yugi so tired. He looked at Yami with a safe smile on his face. "Yugi will be fine. He's almost awake now, let him rest a little more and he will be fine." Joey stood up, "I'll get some water. Where is the kitchen?"

"Just call Ryou, he'll get it for you," Yami said.

Joey shook his head, "No, I'll get it myself."

Yami nodded, "The kitchen-"

"I'll show you," Seto said. Both Joey and Yami looked at him with surprise in their eyes. Joey nodded and walked by Seto who followed him. Both could feel the demon king's crimson eyes on them.

Yami turned back to Yugi and a worried smile spread out on his lips. He was happy that Yugi was back in his home, and he was happy that Yugi was safe for now. He moved closer to Yugi and sat down on the chair Joey had been sitting on. He grabbed the cloth, placed it in the tub and made it wet once again, then he placed it back on Yugi's forehead and looked back at the angel who's eyes were now open. "Hey," he said. He hadn't been expecting that Yugi's eyes would be open when he looked back.

It made Yugi smile happily. It felt like thousands of butterflies were flying around in his stomach. Like he was swimming in ice cream and floating on a cloud. It couldn't make him more happy that Yami was here, sitting beside the bed and watching over him. He really did care. "Hi," Yugi answered and sat up, his hands resting in his lap while he leaned against the wall.

"How are you?" Yami said as he watched Yugi taking the cloth off his forehead and lay it in his lap. Their eyes met, both felt how strong, how big their love for the other were in that short moment of eye contact before they both looked away, both afraid that the other should see their true feelings.

"I'm fine," Yugi answered. "Still a little tired, but hey, I just woke up." He smiled nervously. He was happy that Yami was here, he really was, but it made him nervous as hell.

"Yeah." Yami said, looking back at Yugi.

"How long was I out?" Yugi asked curiously. He also looked back at Yami.

"Joey said you were asleep in two days in Heaven, and here you have been asleep since last night." Yami answered.

Yugi nodded. "I remember that I woke up last night, you were there, in Heaven. You took me back."

"Of course," Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're mine." Yami answered. His eyes widened._ 'Shit! Oh fucking shitty shit! Dammit.' _Yami thought. He looked into Yugi's eyes with a nervous look on his face. What now? Would Yugi hate him for saying that?

Yugi's head was tilted a little to the side. His eyes looked confused, but also happy. A smile spread out on his face. "So I am yours?" he whispered softly.

"Well, no, but you live here and I found you when you were a baby.. You were only days old. So in a way you are mine." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled, "So, I can call you Daddy?" he asked. Yami turned red as blood, his eyes wide as he looked into Yugi's eyes, his mouth open wide. Yami was speechless, he couldn't believe this! Yugi saw him as a father!?. Yugi began laughing. "Don't worry, Yami, I could never be able to call you Daddy." He said.

Yami started breathing normal again. "G-good. Wow.. I really thought you would.. You would call me.. D-d-daddy..." He said. "Never do that again."

"I promise," Yugi said and stretched his whole body.

There was silence. Yami knew he had to talk to Yugi. He had kinda hoped that he could avoid it, but he knew he couldn't. Even if he wanted Yugi to stay here, to fight the army of Heaven, to fight Yugi's own father, Yami still felt like he needed to have Yugi make the decision if Yugi wanted too. "Yugi," he said with a serious voice.

Yugi looked back at Yami. He had been looking outside and down at the garden through the window. Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura were in the garden, the four demons was sitting under a tree and it looked like they talked very serious about something. "Yes?" He asked. He had heard how serious Yami's voice was when he said Yugi's name.

"You have to choose a side," Yami started. "We're going to fight the kingdom of Heaven, to fight your home, your father, your family." Yugi's eyes were wide as he heard Yami's words. "If you choose them, you'll never see Ryou, or Bakura, or Marik, or Malik, Seto, Joey.. And me.." Yami said, their eyes met in eye contact like to many times before. "And if you choose Heaven, we will be the enemies we should be, and sooner or later, we'll meet in war and one of us will die."

Yugi looked away. He already knew what he wanted to choose. He looked back at Yami, moved his legs to the side so his feet were on the floor. Right in front of him was Yami sitting on the chair. Their eyes still looking into each other. Yugi cupped Yami's face and smiled. "I.. I choose you Yami.. Because I.. I l-love you.. I have been in love with you for a long time now, but I was too afraid of rejection so I kept quiet about it." He leaned up and he kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami blinked, he was still looking into Yugi's eyes. He wasn't sure if this was real at all. But when he saw Yugi close his eyes, felt Yugi's arms sneak around his neck and pulled Yami closer. Yami knew it was real. His crimson eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. Holding Yugi close to himself. He felt Yugi move to sit in his lap, which just made Yami more happy than he already was.

What the demon king and the prince of Heaven didn't know, was that the door to the bedroom was half open and behind it, hidden from the new lovers, stood Joey and Seto, watching with wide eyes. Joey was about to smack to door fully open and yell at Yami, but Seto saw it coming, placed his hand on Joey's mouth and pulled Joey away from the door and down the corridor and meanwhile Joey was struggling to get free from his ex-lover's strong grip.

Finally Seto removed his hand from Joey. "Listen, I know that my cousin loves your prince, you know it too, let them be together."

"But they can't!" Joey protested in a low voice. "They are from two different races! They should be enemies! I can't believe I was feeling ok about out in Heaven when Yugi told me that he loved your dammed king! But now, just by watching it.. It.. It.." Joey trailed off.

"It what? It makes you feel sick?" Seto hissed angrily. "You were fine when it was us."

Joey looked into the cold sapphire eyes of the brown haired demon. "But that was because I love, no, loved you, Seto."

"They love each other, let them be together." Seto hissed.

"Why are you like this!? You should hate it too! This is not like you," Joey growled angrily.

"Because I want my cousin to be happy alright? I couldn't be happy, so at least I can let him be happy." Seto turned around and stormed down the corridor. "At first I didn't like it either, but if it makes my cousin happy then I'm fine with it!" He yelled as he walked.

Joey looked at him, then followed. "Wait! What? What do you mean you couldn't be happy!?"

"Because you left me!"

"What?"

Seto stopped, he turned around and looked at Joey. "You left me! You broke my fucking heart! Do you know how much I hate that I love you so fucking much, Joey? I hate that I let you get my heart. I hate that I have a heart. I hate it! I felt nothing until you came and made me feel. You dropped into my life, took my heart and then you left to find your stupid prince."

"Don't talk about Yugi like that, you bastard!" Joey growled.

"Don't change to subject," Seto answered.

Joey took a deep breath. He looked down at his feet. "I had to leave. I had to find the prince and you knew it. You knew who I was back then and you knew that if there was a sign about where my prince were, then I had to leave." He looked back at Seto. "Don't you think it was hard for me too, Seto? I hate my feelings too."

"Well then, fine." Seto turned around and walked away,

"Hey! Don't you dare to walk away from me, Seto!" Joey growled. He ran toward Seto, grabbed Seto's arms and stopped Seto from disappearing out of his sight. He looked up at the brown haired demon who also looked back at Joey. "I... You knew I had to leave you when I heard there was a sign of my prince. It is why I was born, Seto. It's my birth right to protect Yugi now matter what. It's the mission of my life."

"I know," Seto simply answered. "And I let you go because of it."

"Seto, Yugi is staying with Yami, here, so am I and since you are here too, then we can be together again if you want too." Joey said.

Seto looked at Joey, half of him couldn't believe that Joey wanted them to be together again, but the other half could and that half didn't want to be together again in fear that Joey would leave him again.

"I wanna be together Seto, I do." Joey said. "I still love you.."

"Before you said you loved me, not love me." Seto growled.

"I only said that because I was afraid that you didn't love me," Joey said.

"Who said I still love you?" Seto asked.

"I can see it in your eyes now, Seto. You don't have to answer me now, but please, give me an answer soon." With those words Joey turned around and walked back toward Yugi's bedroom.

Inside Yugi bedroom, Yugi was laying in the bed again. Yami was sitting on the bed with his hand carefully running through Yugi's soft hair. "Are you sure you want to stay here? Heaven is your true home."

Yugi smiled and answered, "My home is with you. It had always been and so has my heaven, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Joey said as he knocked on the closed door before Yami could answer. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Yugi answered and then the door opened and Joey walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked. He saw that Yami was running his hand through Yugi's hair. He could see how happy they were. _'I have to accept this.'_ Joey thought.

Yugi smiled, "I'm fine.

Joey nodded. "Good," he said. "Yugi, I have to help you with your powers. I have to help you to learn to control your powers. Soon we'll fight the army of Heaven and we need you and your powers in that fight."

Yugi nodded, "I know, Joey." He said. "When will we begin?"

"As soon as possible. The king could attack at any time." Yami said. "But you also have to feel ready. I don't want you to train to learn to control your powers and use them right if you're tired."

"I agree with that," Joey said. "If you do that you could die."

Yugi nodded while he took a deep breath. "Alright. You'll train with me when I'm ready."

Joey nodded, "Yes, but we don't have much time, as Yami said, the king could attack in any moment. When do you think you're ready?"

"Let me rest today, I think I'll be fine tomorrow. I feel completely fine now, just tired and a little dizzy, but that's all." Yugi answered and laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his little body. He looked into Joey's eyes. "Thank you for getting me back to Yami," he whispered and yawned with one of his hands in front of his mouth.

"Of course," Joey said. He looked at Yami who also looked back at him. Their eyes met. Crimson and brown. Joey's eyes said it all to Yami instead of Joey using words and making Yugi worried. Yami nodded and with that Joey turned around and left the room.

Yami looked back at Yugi who was breathing softly now. A smile spread out on his face as he laid down beside his love, wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

_"If you ever hurt him, Yami, I'll come after you and I'll kill you." _Yami already knew Joey felt like that, the blond angel didn't need to tell him, but he still did._  
_

--

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath." Joey whispered from behind Yugi, his lips close to Yugi's ears. "Don't think, just feel. Listen to the sound of the wind, smell the sweet smells of the flowers. Can you feel the power?"

Yugi bit down his lip. His hands was clapped together, fingers straightened out and placed right in front of his chest. His eyes were closed, but he couldn't stop thinking. Thoughts were racing around his mind, would he do it? What happened if he couldn't control his powers? What about the war there will happen soon? He shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, I can't."

"You're not doing it right then," Joey said and moved to stand in front of Yugi. "Ok, from the beginning again. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Joey watched as Yugi did as he was told. "Don't think about a thing, just feel the nature." He whispered softly. "Good, very good."

Once again, Yugi bit down his lip. Thoughts were still racing around in his mind and that was were the problem was. "I can't do it, Joey! I have so many thoughts in my head." He said, his eyes open again. He looked so lost in Joey's eyes.

Joey sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"What if I can't do it? What will happen if I can't control my powers! And what about the war? Who will win and wo will loose! What if some of my friends die!" Yugi said, almost cried. The thoughts were like a eternity of torture.

"Listen, you'll be able to control your powers, but I can't tell you what will happen in the war," Joey said.

Yami moved himself from the wall and walked closer to the two angels. "Yugi, try to keep the thoughts out of your mind-"

"I have tried, Yami, but I just can't," Yugi whined.

Yami looked at Joey, "Can't you try to move the thoughts from his head? I mean, yesterday you went around in his mind."

"I only did that to check on him. Being in peoples minds can be dangerous, one little mistake and the person can die." Joey said._ 'But maybe it could help,' _he looked at Yugi with worried eyes.

"I'll just try again," Yugi said, he didn't like to hear that Joey had been inside his ind.

Both Yami and Joey looked at Yugi and nodded. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes, Yugi," Joey said and Yugi did as Joey told him. "Feel the wind, smell the flowers, let the warm sun warm your body. Try not to think about a thing."

Yami started to move a little backwards, he didn't want to be to close to Yugi's heavenly powers since he was a pure blooded demon and it could hurt him. The heavenly light could make him blind for eternity.

"Good, Yugi," Joey whispered and placed his hands on each side of Yugi's head, but he didn't touch the head and a fine and very thin line started to glow around Joey's hands. "Can you feel something you normally don't feel?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, something.. Warm.. It makes me happy," he whispered.

"Good," Joey said. "Think of that power," and Yugi did it, "and let it run through your whole body, let it be free."

Yugi nodded as he tried to focus on the power. It felt like butterflies that was flying around his whole body.

Joey moved his hands away from Yugi's head and started to move backwards. He had noticed that Yugi was beginning to glow. "Alright, good, Yugi, good, try to just let your powers run through your body, nothing more."

"Ok," Yugi answered.

The glow started to get really bright. It was a thin line around Yugi which just got more thick for every second. Yami had moved behind a tree, he couldn't take the bright light.

"Yugi, the power has to run through your body! Don't let it out." Joey said, raising his voice.

"How can it get out of my body?"

"When you lose control! Now you can think again, but only think about your power being in your body! You need to control the power instead of the power to control you!" Joey explained.

Yugi nodded weakly. The power was starting to get out. "J-Joey, I don't think I can-"

"Don't think like that!" Yami said.

"Yami's right, Yugi! Only think of your power!" Joey said.

Seto walked out of the mansion, but stopped as he saw the glow around Yugi. "How is it going?" He asked Joey who stood in front of him. He looked around and spotted his cousin behind a three, a eyebrow raised on him.

"Better than before. At least he can hold his powers for more than three minutes. When we tried before his powers just exploded." Joey answered, remembering what happened the last ten times they had tried it. The first time Yugi almost got no change to feel his powers before they suddenly where there and then they exploded and destroyed a few windows and the power also pushed Joey and Yami to the ground to in the grass where two big holes formed.

"Is it safe to be this close?" Seto asked, even if they stood ten meters from the angel-god.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, or rather, I think it is." He answered and Seto just nodded as a answer.

"How is it going?" Ryou asked as he walked outside, but before Joey could give Ryou the same answer as he gave Seto, all three demons and the angel was sent flying toward the walls as the bright light exploded from Yugi and pushed them to the wall.

"AH!" Joey exclaimed as his body flew into Seto's.

When the light disappeared again, Yugi was sitting on his knees. "I... I don't think I'll make it in time.. I'm sorry guys."

"Don't say that," Yami said. He jumped on his feet and ran toward Yugi, pulled Yugi up and looked down and into the amethyst eyes. "Yugi, you'll make it. Just trust yourself." He said.

"But-"

"No buts, Yugi, you just need more trust in yourself and that's all." Yami said.

Joey nodded, "That's right," he said as he stood up again, moved his hand toward Seto who took it and got back up on his feet. Ryou also stood up.

Yugi looked at Joey. "Alright, I'll try."

Joey smiled, "Good."

--

"Can I ask you a question, Joey?" Malik answered as he looked at Joey from were he sat in the windowsill.

Joey looked away from Yugi who was taking a break after a whole day of training. "Yeah?"

"Why don't the other angels leave the king? I mean, how can they want to have him as their king. He's a fucking bastard..." Malik trailed off, his eyes turned to Yugi who looked at him, "Sorry Yugi, but he is."

Yugi smiled, "I know," he whispered sadly and then he continued with his training. He was doing a lot better than earlier.

"Well, because the angels fear the king. He may be cruel, and yes, he is a bastard, but he is also the most powerful angel at the moment, beside Yugi, but Yugi is also half god." He explained and Malik nodded in understanding. "The angels hopes for a new king, but no one dares to take the throne from the king."

"How can someone that aren't royal take the throne?" Marik asked as he appeared behind Malik.

"Normally the next king in line is the the king's son, the heir, but if that king don't have a kid, then he'll have to get a kid before he has to move on, or else someone has to fight him and if that someone wins then that someone will be the new king and that's how we do." Joey explained. "If that someone doesn't win, then others have to fight the king until there is a new winner."

"What do you demons do?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked at Yugi, "You are supposed to train."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm taking a break now." Yugi answered with a smile spread out on his lips.

Joey rolled his eyes.

"We demons only follow the bloodline," Yami said. "I'm king and I'll be king until I step down and then the next heir, which is Seto in this case, will take the throne."

"But since you're both gay, how do you make a heir?" Joey asked.

"Male demons can get other male demons pregnant," Bakura said from where he sat beside Ryou who looked tired.

"Cool," Yugi said. "Angels can't do that."

"Can male demons get male angels pregnant?" Joey asked curious.

"Well, we never heard about it before, but I think so." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami as Yami spoke those words. He bit down his lip, blushed and looked down at his hands and continued to train, suddenly he didn't want a break. He had always wanted to have kids with Yami, but he didn't know how to get them, now he knew that male demons could maybe make male angels pregnant.

Suddenly out of thin air, a feather landed in Joey's lap. Joey grabbed it and looked at it. "Shi-chan." He whispered.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"A letter from my sister," Joey answered. "Joey, the king is going to attack in one week, I just wanted you to know. From Shizuka." He read out loud.

"So we have one week," Ryou said before he yawned.

"Seems so," Malik said.

"One week to get Yugi ready," Marik said.

"Or else we only have three days, maybe four and then we attack the kingdom of Heaven, just like a surprise attack because the king wouldn't think we would do that," Joey said and the other nodded.

"Then we do that." Yami said.

* * *

Review people!! REVIEW!! x3 Feed me with reviews!!! Ô____ô

Wow.. Just one big fluffy-sappy-happy chapter XD


	17. Chapter 17

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 17. **

--

"It's been three days now, I sure hope his ready." Bakura said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his strong chest and one of his legs crossed over the other, putting most weight in his right leg. Beside him stood Ryou. Both white haired demons was watching the two angels who stood some meters from them, away from the demons.

The last two days of trainings had been going great. Yugi had trained most of the time, the result was not much sleep and not alot of food, much to Yami's dislike, but the rest of the demons and Joey had said it would be better for Yugi to train and then he could care about his healt just a day before the battle, which was today since they would go to battle in Heaven tomorrow.

"I think his ready," Ryou said, glancing sideways at the other demon. "He's done nothing but training the last days, I think he needs a good sleep and some food."

"I agree," Yami said from Ryou's other side.

"But for a small guy like him, going without enough food and enough rest, he has been doing good." Bakura said.

Seto, who sat on a chair at the tea table with a book in his hand, nodded in agreement. "I think it's because he's half god, they can take alot more than angels and demons."

"What Seto said," Malik said with a grin. He stood inside the mansion, but the window was open and the demons stood at the window. Malik was fully back to normal now, much to Marik's happiness. His arms were resting across each other on the windowsill.

Seto's ocean blue eyes turned back to the two angels. _'When all this is over, I'll give Joey an answer,'_ he thought while he nodded slowly to himself, the other demons didn't notice it since their eyes and concentration was on the two angels.

"Alright, you can do it now," Joey said with a friendly smile, his hands resting on his hips. His brown eyes were resting on Yugi who opened his amethyst eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thank god!" Yugi exclaimed, taking a deep breath before he sat down on the grass, breathing heavy. "I need a good sleep and some of Ryou's good food, I'm almost starving!"

Joey grinned, "Gods can go without food and rest in three months and since you're half-god I knew you could make it without sleep and food." He said. Joey looked over his shoulders, saw the other demons were talking, he knew he only had a few minutes, maybe only seconds before the demons would come toward them and talk. He turned his head back to Yugi, dropped down on his knees in front of him and rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi," he said, looking into Yugi's beautiful eyes.

Yugi looked back. "Joey." He said with a nod.

"I'm only an angel so therefore I could only help you with your angel powers. From what I learned all my life is, that if you learnt to control your angelic powers, then you would be able to control your god powers, but you can never be sure since there never has been a half god-half angel before." Joey said. "I hope what I learned was true or else we all could risk our lives putting you into a war."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Yugi asked, a little shocked to hear this.

"Because.. Because I trust you okay? I just wanted you to know, so be careful." Joey said. "And don't tell Yami, he'll start bitching about not letting you go to Heaven to fight and that's not good since we need you, Yugi, and we need your powers."

Yugi nodded, "I won't, and I know you need my powers to defeat the king."

"What will you do if we defeat the king? Will you take your rightful throne?" Joey asked.

Yugi's eyes turned to Yami who was still talking to the other demons. He didn't want to leave Yami, he couldn't. He had already made his choice; staying with Yami and his friends, his home, his family, his heaven. His amethyst eyes turned back to Joey, "I.. I'll stay with Yami, I'm sorry."

A small smile crept out on Joey's face. "Don't be sorry.. I.. I have learned something from being here for some days. Your love, you and Yami's love, it's special. I have never seen such love before. I want you to be together."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded, still smiling.

"Then you should follow your heart and tell Seto how you feel." Yugi said.

"I've already done that," Joey whispered softly, his eyes turned sad.

"You have?" Joey nodded. "What was his answer?"

"I told him he had some days to think about his answer.. He still hasn't told me.. Maybe he really doesn't love me anymore, maybe it was just wishful thinking," Joey muttered.

"He would be the biggest fool not to love you, Joey," Yugi said, leaned closer to Joey and hugged his friend and guardian. "A really big fool and I would tell Yami to kick his ass."

Joey couldn't help but smile. He hugged Yugi back, "Thank you, Yugi," he said.

"Your welcome. Oh, mister demon king is coming and he looks angry," Yugi said before he broke the hug, stood up together with Joey and walked toward Yami. "Joey thinks I'm ready and I also think that I'm ready," Yugi said with a nod.

Yami glared at Joey, then his eyes softened as they turned to look at his little amethyst-eyed angel. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. "Good, now get some food and sleep, I'll wake you up soon."

Yugi nodded, leaned up and kissed the tip of Yami's nose before he moved out of Yami's arms and ran toward Ryou and followed him and Bakura inside to get the food ready, then he would take a shower and sleep until it was time to wake up.

As Yugi left, Yami turned back to Joey and gave him one last glare before he turned around and started to walk toward the mansion again. "He choose you, you know," Joey said.

Yami stopped. "What?"

"He choose to be with you instead of taking his throne.," Joey said.

Yami looked over his shoulders. "I already know that," he said, his crimson eyes looking into Joey's brown, then he looked back at the mansion and walked out of Joey's sight with Marik and Malik following him.

Joey's eyes turned to look at Seto who was looking at him, then Seto stood up and left the garden like the other demons had. Joey's eyes hardened. "Why do I feel so unwelcome? So.. hated.." He whispered softly.

--

"Joey?" Yugi asked softly as he knocked on the door to the blond angel's bedroom.

He could hear someone move around inside the room on the other side of the door there was between them. He waited a few seconds and then the door was open, showing Joey with his blond hair which was more messy and wild that it normally were. And he was only dressed in boxers. The blond angel looked tired.

"What is it?" Joey yawned.

"I just wanted to ask if you're sure about this," Yugi said.

"Sure about what?" Joey muttered. It was in the middle of the night.

"About fighting your home," Yugi whispered.

Joey blinked, looked down at Yugi and smiled softly. "I am, I never liked the king and if it wasn't because I had to find you and that I had my sister, I would have left Heaven years ago. I hate Heaven even if it is my home."

Yugi couldn't help but smile sadly. "I'm sorry," he answered.

"For what?" Joey asked.

"For making you stay there for so long. My father must have been cruel to you." Yugi said.

"He's cruel to everybody, and it's not your fault, I wouldn't be able to leave Shizuka." Joey said.

"But you did now," Yugi said, "She's in Heaven and you're not."

"I know," Joey answered sadly. "At first she told me she wanted to stay and wait for our parents, but now I get it, she wanted to stay to inform us of what is happening in Heaven."

"I hope she's safe," Yugi said.

"She's strong." Joey said with a nod. "I hope I can have her back in my arms soon." He smiled, "is there anything else?"

Yugi shook his head. "No.. Or, yes, I also wanted to let you know that I'm ready to go to war tomorrow as planned."

Joey placed a hand on top of Yugi's head and ruffled his hair, "Good," he said, "Now, go to sleep, you need it." He said. Yugi turned around and disappeared down the long corridor and out of Joey's sight. _'He's so strong,' _Joey thought as he watched the empty corridor.

Yugi continued to walk down the corridor until he came to Yami's bedroom. Since they had confessed their love they had decided to stay in the same room, mainly because Yugi had cruel nightmares about his father or about his friends dying, Yugi came into Yami's room and told him about it and since then Yami had wanted Yugi in his bedroom at night.

Yugi opened the door to Yami's bedroom.

Quickly he moved toward the bed where Yami, the demon king, was laying in only black boxers and covered in the black and red covers, and with moonlight shinning through the window from the dark night sky. Stars were everywhere on the sky tonight, Yugi loved the stars, they were so beautiful. He walked toward the window and looked up.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, _'I hope we all will survive tomorrow, please, let us.' _He wished inside his mind before he pulled the curtains, stars and the moon was now out of his sight. He moved toward the bed again, lifted the covers and laid down close to Yami. He snuggled closer to the demon king as he pulled the covers over them both. With a soft, but worried smile, he closed his eyes again and tried to sleep, which had hadn't been able to do for the last couple of hours.

He felt Yami turn around in the bed, and the strong arms of the demon king wrap around his body, he felt Yami's breath on his forehead after the sleeping king pulled him closer. "Where did you go?" Yami murmured tired, his eyes closed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"I had to tell Joey something," Yugi answered.

"In... the middle of the night?" Yami yawned.

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Hmmm.. You need sleep.." Yami said and then he started to breath softly again, just like he always do when he's asleep.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Even if Yami was the demon king he was still so cute and innocent looking when he slept. Yugi snuggled as close as he could, his face to Yami's strong chest and before he fell asleep and pressed a soft an gentle kiss on Yami's chest.

"Night," Yugi whispered softly.

--

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up," Yami said softly as he sat down on the bed beside his love. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder and started shaking him soft and gentle. "It's time to wake up," he said, leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi rolled over, blinked and yawned. "What?" He answer sleepy as he sat up, hands in his lap as he glanced tired at his boyfriend.

"It's time to get up," Yami said. "We need to get ready. Last night Bakura, Marik and Malik went to the underworld to get us some weapons-"

"Weapons? I thought we used our powers," Yugi said.

"We are going to use our powers, but weapons a good too. The angels are also going to fight with weapons." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed, "I just wish this war would never happen-"

"What are you saying?" Yami asked, shocked about this. Did Yugi have second thoughts? "Yugi, I-"

"It's not that, I hate my father, I want him gone and I want a new king on the throne in Heaven. It's not fair for the angels to live in fear because of my father. I.. I want him dead," Yugi whispered, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "But I.. I just wish there w-was another way," he looked into Yami's crimson eyes. "I hate war. I hate it has to be like this." Tears were running down his cheeks.

Yami cupped Yugi's face, looked him into the eye and gave him a soft smile. "Shh, it'll be alright."

"How can you be sure?" Yugi whispered, "Maybe we'll loose."

Yami was about to answer, but Bakura, who just entered to room to see why Yami was taking so long with waking Yugi up. "It's thoughts like that there is going to make people loose." Bakura said. Yami and Yugi looked at him. "Listen, angel, don't think like that." He turned around, "we are ready now, hurry up," he said and left the room.

Yami turned back to Yugi, "I think it's his way of saying that you don't need to worry and stop thinking like that," he said and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Come on, Joey has some clothes you can wear in battle."

"He has?" Yugi asked as he stood up, wearing pyjamas, and followed Yami toward Joey's room.

"Yeah, he told me he had some clothes for you to wear in case you have to go to battle." Yami said, opened Joey's door and walked in. Joey was standing in tight white pants, knee long boots in golden, a long sleeved long trench coat with a golden pattern on the back, his back white wings were shown, and his hair was tied in a little ponytail. "Angel," Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami, "You know, you can call him Joey, it is his name, not angel." Yug said.

Yami looked at Yugi, rolled his eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah." He hugged him close, "I'll go and get ready, meet you in the living room when you're done here." With that said, Yami walked out of the room.

Joey turned around, a long sword was in his hands. A golden handle with a ruby pattern and the blade was shining sliver. He smiled at Yugi, "Thanks," he said. He sword disappeared, making Yugi blink and tilt his head. "I can summon it with magic again, it's how we do that."

"How do you do it?" Yugi asked curious as Joey found his clothes.

"The same way you do anything else, just do what you have learned and think about your sword."

"I have a sword?"

Joey nodded, "Every angel as a weapons." He turned to Yugi, "Try doing it."

Yugi nodded, did as Joey told him,_ 'sword, sword, sword,' _he chanted in his thoughts and with a golden light, a sword was in his hand. But to Joey's surprise, it was a double sword, a sharp silver blade on each side of the handle. "Is that normal?" Yugi asked, looking at his sword. It was beautiful, the golden handle had a amethyst pattern.

"I have never seen such a sword before, I know the demons use such swords, but it's hard to fight with them since they are really powerful." He answered.

"Swords has powers?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joey nodded, "Kinda"

"Can demons do this do?" Yugi asked curious.

"Most of them can," Joey answered, "but now we need to get you ready, come here." He said and Yugi walked toward him.

A few minutes later, Yugi was wearing the clothes. It was a white trench coat, just like Joey's, but it had a tight sitting turtleneck and no sleeves. He wore a pair of white knee-long shots with a golden line around the hem. He wore ankle long, white combat boots. He turned around and looked at Joey. "So?"

"So?" Joey asked.

"How do I look?"

"Great," Joey said with a nod.

"What about my wings?" Yugi asked.

"From what I've seen, your wings are really, really, and I can continue, really long and big. I don't think you're able to walk around with them, or fight with them." Joey answered.

Yugi pouted, "What's the fun in having wings when you can't use them?" He asked, looking really adorable as he stood there with a pount on his face and arms crossed over his small chest.

Joey shook his head, "C'mon, the others are waiting." And with those words, Joey and Yugi left the room and went to the living room where the other demons stood.

Bakura was wearing black leather pants, Gothic looking combat boots and a trench coat, (the one he has in the anime) and a double-sword like Yugi's, just a black handle, in his hands. Ryou's clothes were the same as Bakura's, but instead of Gothic looking combat boots, he wore knee-long combat boots in a dark red color. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he also stood with a sword. Malik and Marik were also wearing similar clothes. They both wore black leather pants and a black tank top, and black combat boots. Marik was also wearing a dark purple cape. Both of them had no swords, _'Maybe they are hidden with magic,' _Yugi thought.

Yugi looked around and noticed Yami wasn't there. "Where is Yami?" He asked.

"Right here."

Yugi turned around and looked at his demon king.

Yami was wearing black leather pants just like the rest of the demons, combat boots in black and a long red trench coat. "Why don't you wear armor? I mean, we're going to war," Yugi asked.

"Because we are not the army and we don't have armor, plus it looks stupid," Bakura said.

"Heard, heard!" Marik grinned from where he sat on the sofa with Malik at his side.

"Oh," Yugi said, understading.

"Are everyone ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Seto said as he stepped up behind Yami, wearing the same as the demon king but with a blue trench coat instead of a red.

"Good," Bakura muttered, stood up and looked at Ryou. "You're ready right?"

Ryou nodded, "As ready as I can be," he had noticed how soft Bakura's voice had sounded when he had asked him.

Yami turned to Joey, "Do you magic and get us to Heaven."

"Alright, touch me." Joey said and everyone did. "Be ready, as soon as I use my magic the king will know we're on our way."

"But weren't it going to be a surprise attack?" Malik asked.

"It will be because the king isn't ready for us, he thinks we won't attack and that it will be him there is going to attack in a few days." Joey answered, Malik just nodded. "Ok," Joey muttered, closed his eyes and in a glimpse of light, they were all gone.

* * *

Review! x3

There's a poll in my profile, please vote!

I cut this chapter in half or else it would be too long and I want almost every chapter to have 3,000 to 4,000 words xD


	18. Chapter 18

A thanks to Ke-Chan (Serina-phanton), she's my beta!

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 18. **

--

Joey opened his brown-honey colored eyes, his sight meeting with the brightness of Heaven. He heard a few groans and some curses and he immediately knew it was the demons who didn't like the brightness, it could blind them for lifetime afterall. "The king should already have informed his army and everybody else who can fight, that we're here." He said as he looked around at the demons who stood on a line. It was like he was their leader and they were his soldiers.

The blond angel and the demon king's eyes met. Joey nodded as a silent answer and Yami took the word. "Get ready with your swords and use your magic. No mercy." He told them and immediately Seto, Bakura and Marik summoned their swords. Ryou grabbed his two samurai swords there had been hanging crossed over each other on his back. Malik grabbed his sword from his belt and held it high in the air.

All the demons eyes met, they nodded and began walking toward the throne room. Earlier that day had Joey informed them and showed them the way in their minds, by using his magic, which way there would lead them to the throne room.

"Yugi, stay behind me," Yami said.

"And fight back no matter what," Joey said to Yugi, glancing at him with soft eyes before he turned to look forward.

Yugi, who stood between them, looked at them with worried eyes. He didn't like the idea of hurting people. "Summon your sword," Joey whispered. Yugi did as he was told, normally he didn't like to have people telling him what to do, but in this case it was different. He had never been to war, he didn't know how it worked, so he just wanted to listen to his friends there had been alive for more than hundred years and knew how all this worked.

Suddenly a beam of bright light flew right past Bakura's head. All six demons and the two angels jumped around, stood ready with their sword in one hand and with dark magic in their own color in their other hand, beside Ryou who held a sword in each of his hand and Yugi who wasn't quick enough as them to summon his sword with his magic.

A group of white winged angels stood their. All wearing white or golden armor. As Joey had told Yugi some days ago, those angel who wore white armor was lower in the army than the ones who wore golden or silver. Golden was the leader of the group, silver meant that they were special and white meant they were normal.

A smirk was spread out on the leader of the group's face. "Well, well, well, the traitor and the demons.. Ooh, and our little prince." He said, noticing Yugi who looked at the angels from behind Yami.

Joey's eyes hardened, he knew he had to stay close to Yugi in case an angel would attack him. One thing Joey was sure about when it came to the army of Heaven, was that they loved the king of Heaven. They were the only angels who did. The leader of the army was best friends with the king of Heaven.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to have a stare contest?" Bakura growled, tired of waiting, it had only been a few seconds.

"I like that thought," the leader of the group said.

"Then come, Katashi," Joey growled, glaring at the leader who just smirked at him.

"The traitor is mine, you take the others," Katashi said and with those words the others ran toward the demons, Yugi and Joey, throwing laze beams of light and using other kinds of magic to hurt the demons. Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto ran toward them with Joey in their heels. When Ryou, Malik and Yugi was about to follow, beams of light was fired toward them from behind.

The two demons and the angel turned around and met with the sight of a dozen of angels standing there with swords and magic ready. "We were told to take the prince to the king so don't kill him," the leader of that group said, he was only one wearing a golden armor. The other angels nodded and then they ran toward Ryou and Malik who threw dark magic toward them.

Bakura threw a black ball of dark magic toward an angel, hit it and grinned as the angel turned into ashes, then he ran toward the next angel, attacked with his sword. The two blades met and a clinging sound, again and again. The angel kicked Bakura in the stomach, but Bakura ducked to avoid getting kicked. He kicked toward the angels feet and the angel meet with the floor as Bakura's kick hit. Bakura grinned at the angel before running his sword through the angel's body, laughing at the screams and pleads the angel came with. Not wanting to waste any time with this already half dead angel, he threw a dark magic ball at him and he turned into ashes. Bakura turned toward the next angel who was coming at him, reached his hand out toward the angel. A black circle suddenly was under the angel and the angel fell down into it with a scream and disappeared.

Marik's wings flew out of his back, he flew up and flew right into the mirror ceiling. The mirror ceiling turned into thousands of thousands pieces and fell toward the floor. On his heels were a dozen of angels flying after him. Marik laughed insanely as he threw dark magic balls toward them, hit one angel after another. The angels fired lazer beams toward Marik who avoided each one of them by flying around, while doing so he laughed.

Seto moved his sword out to the side, cutting the angel there came running into two pieces. He then turned around, moved his sword toward the other angel who ran right into it and screamed in pain. Seto placed his hand on the angels face and black lines came from his hand and to the angels face, he let go and the angel fell to the floor and turned into black ashes. Seto turned around again. _'Four?' _He thought as he saw four angels flew toward him. His sword disappeared and he started to throw dark magic toward the angels with both his hands. More and more angels came to him.

Joey was fighting with his sword since he knew his magic wouldn't work on the angels. Light magic couldn't kill angels since they were light creatures. He killed one angel after another as he ran toward the leader, but the angels still attacked him one after another even if their leader had told them that the Joey was his. More and more angels came from everywhere and soon the room was filled with armor wearing angels. Joey finally came through all the angels who attacked him and he ran right toward the leader of the first group there had appeared. He lifted his arm with his sword up in the air, then back down again toward the leader. Their swords met with a loud clinging sound.

"You are going to die, traitor!" Katashi yelled.

"As if," Joey growled.

"You are just a guardian! A weakling!" Katashi grinned as their swords met again.

"But I am still strong enough to beat you," Joey hissed as he kicked Katashi who was hit in the stomach and bent down because of the pain, but quickly straightened again as he saw Joey's sword come toward his head, their swords met again as Katashi blocked Joey's sword with his own. Katashi grinned as he kicked Joey and hit the blond angel in the side. Katashi used his free hand, grabbed Joey's hair, Joey who was distracted by that kick and the new pain in the side.

"Shit!" Joey groaned in pain. He tried to straighten back up, but Katashi still had a fast grib in his hair. Katashi started to beat Joey into the wall, again and again, still holding a fast grip on the blond hair. Laughing as he did it.

Joey had had enough. He had to do something! He couldn't lose to Katashi. Never. And he couldn't die before he had heard Seto's answer. With a scream of pure rage, Joey moved his sword toward Katashi and it went right through Katashi's stomach.

Katashi's hand moved from Joey's hair, he screamed in pain.

Joey smirked before he cut Katashi's head off his body. Katashi turned into a bright light and disappeared in small lights, like thousands fireflies flying away. Joey turned around and faced the next angel there wanted to fight.

Malik kicked another angel in the stomach, sent dark magic toward it, hit and the angel turned into ashes. He turned around, jumped and floated in the air while a white haired angel flew toward him, throwing lighting balls toward him. Malik ducked them, but before he knew it, it was kicked in the back from behind. _'Shit! There was another angel!'_ He thought, turned around and was about to throw dark magic at the angel, but the angel kicked him again and sent him toward the ground.

"AH!" Malik screamed as he hit the ground.

The angel landed on him, lifted his sword and was about to send it right through Malik, but a beam of dark magic flew into the angel's back and the angel turned into ashes.

Ryou quickly grabbed Malik's hand and got him to his feet. "You okay?" He asked.

Malik nodded, "and embarrassed!" He said. "Where is Yugi?" He asked.

"Over there, he's doing good," Ryou said and pointed over at Yugi. Suddenly a sword came flying, Ryou barely had the time to move out of the way of it. He moved his sword toward the other sword and his blade met with another blade. Standing back to back with Malik, a group of angels around them.

"This is harder than I thought, they are so many but easy to kill" Malik hissed.

Ryou nodded in agreement and then the two demons started throwing balls of dark magic toward the angels there stood around them.

"I didn't know angel magic worked on angels," Yami said as he just had killed ten angels with one ball of black magic. He was standing close to Seto who was killing angel after angel as if it was the easiest thing in the world. No sweat were in Seto's brows, neither on Yami's.

"It doesn't," Seto answered.

"Why Yugi can use his magic against angels is beca-AH!" Joey suddenly exclaimed as three angels attacked him with their swords.

Seto, who was free for the moment, turned to Joey, flew toward him to help him killing the angels. "-Is because he has god magic," Joey finished his sentence before another angel attacked him.

Yami, who was fighting a group of angels there came toward him, one after another, looked over at Yugi to see how he was doing. Yugi was using both blades of his swords to fight two angels, then he threw magic balls of golden light toward a group of angels who disappeared in a flash of golden light, then Yugi turned around to fight a few other angels who came at him. "He's doing good," Yami said._ 'Maybe we should have trained him how to use a sword too.'_

"Agree," Joey said from above where he and Seto was still fighting the angels. While Joey was using a lot of power just to kick, hit and kill angels, was Seto not even sweating as he used his powers. "How do you do it!?" Joey groaned, he dodged a kick but wasn't quick enough and was hit and sent toward the ground. He hit the floor with a loud crash and the angel who kicked him went down like a eagle hunting it's pray.

Seto who just finished off an angel, went down toward the two angels, landed behind the angel there had his foot planted on Joey's neck and was about to send his sword toward Joey. Seto's eyes turned into rage, he grabbed the wings and ripped them off the angel.

The angel cried in pain, blood was flying out of the angel's back. The male angel was about to land on top of Joey, but Seto, kicked the angel away, threw a black ball and the angel turned into ashes. Seto bent down, grabbed Joey's arm and lifted him to feet. "You OK?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, thank you, I thought I was going to die. I'm already tired, it ain't easy fighting my own kind" Joey said.

Seto was about to answer, but was interrupted by a really loud scream, a familiar voice. Joey looked over Seto's shoulders and Seto turned around to see who it was.

Ryou...

The white haired demon hadn't seen it before it was to late while he was fighting a angel, another angel had come behind him and sent his sword right through Ryou's chest. "RYOU!" Joey screamed.

"Shit," Seto hissed, but he couldn't do a thing about it because he and Joey was once again attacked.

Bakura, who had heard the scream, turned around in the air and saw Ryou. His eyes turned into fire. "RYOU!" He cried, flew toward the demon he was in love with to save him. He sent balls of dark magic toward all the angels there came to kill him, all of them were hit. "NO! DAMMIT!" He screamed, landed behind the angel who's sword was through Ryou's chest, ripped the wings of the angel, kicked it away from Ryou and went berserk on it with his magic and sword.

Malik, who stood close to Ryou and had just finished the last angel close to him, turned toward Ryou and started to run, but was stopped as a laser beam flew right past him in front of him. He turned to the side and saw another group of angels attack him. "Shit," he hissed and stood ready as the group of angels attacked him.

Bakura ran toward Ryou just after finishing the angel. He landed on his knees beside his love, gently he pulled Ryou into his lap and hold him close. He placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. "Ryou, open your eyes," he whispered softly.

He heard a group of angels come toward him. Quickly he lifted his hand in the air and a shield of blackness surrendered him and Ryou, holding the angels away from them. He turned back to Ryou and looked down at him with worried eyes. "Ryou, open your eyes."

And as he wished, Ryou's chocolate brown eyes opened slowly. They were clouded with pain and sorrow. "B-Bakura..." He whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, I'm here, Ryou," Bakura whispered, his forehead against Ryou's forehead. "It's going to be alright."

A soft but weak smile spread out on Ryou's lips. "I-I'm cold."

Bakura's eyes widened, "No! No, you aren't cold, you just think you are-"

"I... I can't see you," Ryou whispered.

"Yes you can! Ryou... Ryou..." Bakura didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless! He couldn't help Ryou. Why hadn't he been close to Ryou? He could have saved him! This wouldn't have happened if he just had stayed close to Ryou.

"I... I really l-l-like you," Ryou managed to say with his soft voice. "I-I really d..."

Bakura moved his face a little away from Ryou, he cupped the white haired demon's face and looked into the half closed eyes. "Stay awake!" He hissed.

"I... think I... L-lo..." Ryou's eyes began to close. "I... know.... I.... I d-do..."

Bakura could feel tears in his eyes. "Don't you dare to die, Ryou! Don't you dare! You know why!? Because I fucking love you and I've been in love with you since we first met each other! So if you die, I'll be very angry and I'll do something very stupid... So... SO DON'T DIE!" Bakura confessed in a cry. "You heard me!? Don't you dare to die, Ryou! RYOU!" He screamed, but got no reaction from the other white haired demon.

The tips of Bakura's finger softly ran over Ryou's deathly pale cheek. "R-Ryou..." He whispered. "No.. Don't do this... I l-love you, dammit... Ryou! Don't do this to me..." A lonely tear ran down his cheek as he hide his face in Ryou's white hair.

Suddenly the protection shield around the two white haired demons disappeared since it's master was weak at the moment, no angel was around them to attack them. Malik was sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding arm, panting and sweating. Blood was also running slowly out from the many cuts from his legs and a little blood was running down his forehead. There were marks of light balls around his body and his clothes were torn and cut. His purple eyes were fixed on the two white haired demons.

"I... I can take him to e-earth.. I-I... I can't fight anymore.. Shit, damn. It hurts," he hissed before he began coughing up blood. "I can use the last of my powers to get him back with me... I... Maybe I can summon Isis... She can heal..."

Bakura looked at him. All around him were ashes of dead angels or bleeding bodies of angels. Malik had killed all the angels there had been trying to destroy the already weak shield there held Bakura and Ryou safe. "Please, save him, Malik," Bakura whispered.

Malik nodded and tried to stand up, but fell. Before he hit the ground, he was caught by two hands who held him up. He looked over his shoulders and saw Marik looking at him with worried eyes. "Marik," he whispered.

"Hurry to earth, I'll summon Isis and tell her to go to the mansion," Marik said, he leaned down and kissed Malik's sweating forehead. "Take care."

Malik smiled sadly, "M-Marik... I never hated you. I have been in love with you for years. Why I always rejected you was because when we became engaged, I thought it was disgusting with two guys being together... As I grew I still thought it and therefore I acted as if I hated you, but through the years I fell in love with you," Malik leaned up and kissed Marik on the lips. It was just a soft and quick kiss. "I continued to act like I... H-hated you because it was normal... Normal for me... I'm so sorry. Please Come back so we can start a life together... I promise I'll stay alive, just for you so stay alive for me too."

Marik wipped som blood away from Malik's face with a sofe smile on his face. "I love you too," he whispered.

"Hurry up! You have to save Ryou, dammit!" Bakura yelled.

"He's right, I'll come back to you alive, I promise and then we'll get married." Marik quickly kissed Malik before he helped him to Bakura and Ryou.

Malik and Marik looked into each other's eyes, then Malik grabbed Ryou and the two demons disappeared out of Heaven in a black flash.

Bakura and Marik's eyes met. "Let's kill these bastards," he hissed in anger as he stood up, covered in Ryou's blood.

Marik grinned, "Oh yeah and get back to those two as quickly as possible." He said, and with those words, the two demons ran toward groups of angels and attacked them.

--

"JOEY!"

Joey killed the angel he was in a fight with, turned around in the air and saw Shizuka come flying toward him with a sword covered in blood. "SHIZUKA!" He cried and flew toward her, leaving the rest of the angels he had been fighting against to Seto. "Shizuka!" He wrapped his arms around his sister. "I missed you, are you alright? Did someone hurt you!?"

Shizuka looked into Joey's eyes. "The king..."

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, holding his sister close. "What did he do!?"

"He..."

"Tell me!" Joey almost screamed in anger and hate.

"He raped me... To have a new heir... And to punish you..." Shizuka said with a sob.

Joey's eyes turned into pure rage. "HE DID WHAT!?! That's it! I am going to kill that bastard with my own to bloody hands!"

"No!" Shizuka exclaimed. "He'll kill you! He's too strong!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "Let someone else do it."

"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU!" Joey screamed.

Shizuka moved out of his arms. "He did, but you're not strong enough to kill him. Let the demon king do it, I don't want to loose you, Joey. I can't..." He trailed off. Tears was running down her cheeks.

"I..." Joey didn't know what to say. He felt anger, hate, he just wanted to kill that bastard.

"I'm pregnant with his child.. The next heir to the throne. Joey, it'll work out. The prince doesn't want to take the throne and if someone kills the king, we will already have a heir on it's way." Shizuka whispered. "My son, or daughter, will be a good ruler."

"Shizuka," Joey whispered.

"I'll have this child and it will be the next ruler." Shizuka said. "Go and fight, but do not fight the king, you'll lose to him."

Joey nodded, "I'll make sure he's dead." He said. "I'll teleport you down to earth until this fight is over."

Shizuka nodded, "If that is what you wish, my brother," she said with a nod. Joey hugged her and with a flash she was gone.

He turned around, hate and anger in his face. "YAMI!" He shouted.

The demon king who was close to him, turned around and faced him.

"KILL THE DAMMED KING! NOW!" He shouted.

* * *

Wow.. That sucked XD I can't write battles... I suck to that... TwT I still hope you guys liked this crappy chapter.. Oh, Ryou, Q____Q I can't believe I actually wrote that.. And Shizuka was raped... Please don't hurt me.. Q.Q

Please review..


	19. The Demon and His Angel

A big thanks to my beta, Serina-Phanton x3

Please enjoy this chapter even if I suck at writing battles.. Gomene.. *Walks toward a dark corner and sits down there with my face against the wall while pouting.*

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Chapter 19. The Demon and His Angel  
**

--

"KILL THE DAMNED KING! NOW!" Joey shouted.

Yami turned around, his eyes glaring at Joey as he just heard the words cried by the blond angel. His crimson eyes turned to the sister of the blond angel, something in him told him that Joey wanted revenge for something the king had done. His eyes turned back to Joey and he got the answer.

The brown eyes of the blond angel was filled with hate, anger and a want for revenge. "I will," Yami hissed. He had had enough, he didn't want that dammed king of Heaven to live anymore, he had done harm enough to the people Yami knew. _'But if it wasn't for the king, I would never had met Yugi..' _His eyes turned to Yugi who was sitting on the ground, panting and sweating. He looked out of breath.

"Yugi," Yami called as he started to run toward the amethyst-eyed angel. His cousin, Seto, followed him in the heels but he was flying instead of running, probably thinking that running was something not to waste his breath on.

Yugi looked over his shoulders and smiled tired smile as he saw Yami drop to his knees. Yugi moved around to sit face to face with the demon king he truly loved. "Hi," he whispered, his breathing almost back to normal.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt, right?" Yami asked, his hands on each of Yugi's small shoulders and his crimson eyes looking with worry into Yugi's amethyst orbs.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm fine, just tired. The angels won't hurt me, they just want to knock me out so they can take me to my fat- the king," stopping himself from calling the insane dark-eyed angel his father. If there was something Yugi couldn't understand was how his mother could have loved such a man.

"It's good you're not hurt," Yami said with a soft smile, Yugi smiled back and Seto just rolled his eyes, to much sweetness and fluff in his eyes. "I want you to leave this place, go back to the mansion-"

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed shocked, they were in this fight together! Yami couldn't send him back to the mansion, he wanted to fight side by side to make sure nothing would ever happen to his beloved demon king. "No!"

"But-"

"I said no! I'm not leaving you! Why do you want me to leave? Don't you think I can handle this?" Yugi said, almost cried.

"It's not that, Yugi!" Yami said just before he pulled Yugi into his arms and embraced him tightly. "It's just that I have to fight the king and I don't wish to see you get hurt by your own father by staying here!"

"He's not my father!" Yugi said, looking down at his hands there was clinging to each other in his lap. "He's not..." He whispered.

Yami's eyes softened, hugging Yugi closer, "But still, I don't want it to happen," he said with a gentle voice. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"And how do you think I feel?" Yugi pulled himself out of Yami's tight embrace. "I don't want you to be hurt by him either."

"Yugi-"

"Guys don't fight about this, we went into this battle together and we'll end it together." Joey said as he landed behind Yugi. "So stop this stupid conversation."

Seto nodded, "All of us will go," he said.

"Marik and I will stay here and fight, just to make sure no angels will get inside the throne room," Bakura said as he and Marik came walking toward them, both covered in blood and wounds.

"There are probably already the best angels of the army in the throne room where the king is, so Seto and I will take of them and you two will fight the king." Joey said, looking at Yami, then Yugi and then Seto. _'But if the king does something, I can't promise I won't attack him.' _Joey thought, looking down at his hands.

Yami nodded, "Alright, let's go," he said, stood up while he pulled Yugi up with him. He looked into the amethyst eyes again, smiled and then he walked right by Yugi and started to run toward the throne room.

Joey looked at the demon king, then at Seto who quickly followed Yami. His brown eyes turned to Yugi, "Don't die," he said.

Yugi smiled, "I won't," he said, then he ran past Joey and followed the demon king and Seto.

Joey turned to Bakura and Marik, "Good luck," he said. The two demons nodded. Joey turned around and followed the others toward the throne room to the final battle.

--

The demon king, together with Joey, blasted the door open with their magic. The door flew off the wall and turned into hundreds of pieces as it hit the floor hard. Yami, followed by the other three, ran into the throne room and looked around, noticing that the king of Heaven wasn't there.

"Where the hell he is?" Joey growled as he looked around, "He should be here-" He stopped his sentence as he heard a clapping sound, someone was inside this room but still out of their sight.

A cloaked figure came walking from behind the big throne. He moved the hood from his head and looked at the two demons and the two angels. "I see you came so far, maybe I should have gone myself instead of my pathetic army! Then I would have gotten you without problems and your demons and the traitor would have been dead," the king said with a grin as his cold black eyes looked into Yugi's amethysts.

"Like hell it would have happen," Joey growled as he glared at the king.

The king smirked, "Shut up, you are just a filthy traitor who shall have death as punishment! I already have punished your sister, did you know that?" His smirk widened as he placed his hands on his hips, glaring down at them all.

Joey's eyes turned into a rage of fire. "You bastard!" In a second he was standing in front of the king about to run his sword through the kings chest, but he was stopped by a blast toward his face. He wasn't thrown back because the king held a strong grib on his face as he continued to use his magic against Joey. "Ah!" Joey groaned, he wanted to scream but couldn't.

Sapphire eyes widened from the sideline. "Joey!" He shouted as he flew toward the king with his sword pointing toward the king.

The king turned to look at Seto, moved his other hand toward the brown haired demon and sent a blast of lighting toward him. Seto was hit right in the head and fell to his knees, panting and with blood running down his head and face from the top of his head. His eyes were screaming in pain and his fist closed, also showing his pain. He looked back at the king, was about to open his mouth to say something, but then felt a greater pain in his heart and before he could do anything, he fell to the ground.

"SETO!" Yami screamed as he flew toward his cousin, he was about to land beside him when a blast of lighting came from the king, Yami just barely ducked it, fell to the ground. He looked over his shoulders and saw the king, still holding Joey's face in his hands and the same light was still blasting into Joey's face.

Yugi bite down his lips, he was breathing heavy. _'No, Joey! Seto! Yami!'_ He thought in fear. He was about to run toward the king of Heaven and fight, but Yami was quicker and teleported so he was behind the king. _'Yes!' _He thought as he saw Yami, he knew the king of Heaven hadn't seen him yet.

"Where did-" The king of Heaven sentence was stopped as a blast of darkness flew right into his back and hit him hard, he fell to the ground , lost his grip on Jeoy who also fell and lay unconscious on the ground. Before the king could rise again, Yami had attacked with his sword, but he wasn't quick enough to kill the other king before his sword met the king of Heaven's sword. "Think you can kill me that easily!? Hah!? Pathetic! I thought you were a king, but you're just someone who was lucky to get the title!" He hissed as his sword met with Yami's once again.

"I was born king, what were you? Chosen? You had to be!" Yami growled as he fired a ball of darkness toward the king who ducked it and sent a kick toward Yami, Yami was hit, making him move a few steps back, holding his side in pain as he glared at the other king.

"I was born king!" The king of Heaven screamed as he once again attacked Yami. Their fight continued with swords, lighting and deathly balls of darkness and light that would have killed them if they were just a normal angel and demon.

Meanwhile, watching the battle in the corner of his eyes, where Yugi, he was moving toward Seto who was closest to him to see if he was alright. He placed his hands on Seto's shoulders and turned Seto's body around to he came face to face. "Seto?" He asked.

Sapphire blue eyes opened and met with amethyst. "What happened?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Take it easy, you don't need to hurt yourself mo...." Yugi trailed off as he saw a light surrender his hands, it moved to Seto and a thin line of light came around the brown haired demon. The blood disappeared together with the pain. "What the..." Yugi trailed off once again.

Seto looked at him, "Healing powers," he said.

Yugi looked at him, "Oh."

"I ask again, what happened?" Seto asked, looking around and the gasped as he spotted Joey. "What happened!?"

"You where hit-"

"After I was hit! Joey!" Seto stood up and before Yugi could answer, Seto was gone in a flash of darkness. Yugi turned around and saw Seto pull Joey out of the line of fire.

Yami kicked the king in stomach and hit him hard, the king fell down the throne and landed on his back, Yami took the chance and jumped down toward the king with his sword pointing right toward the king, but a blast of light was sent right toward him and he was hit hard in the stomach and flew toward the wall behind him. He hit the wall hard, making a hole in it.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted as he stood up, before he could step closer, Yami was back in the fight against the king. _'How does he do it!?' _Yugi thought, but before he could think of an answer to his own question, a ball of light hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. _'No, I can't let them take me, they will use me to stop Yami and the others!'_ Yugi thought, he turned around and faced a group of angels. _'What happened to Marik and Bakura!? I hope they aren't hurt, please, don't let them be.'_ Yugi thought as he stood up, not feeling the pain from the light ball, _'But of course, light balls doesn't work against angels.' _Yugi thought.

"Give up, prince, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against us!" The leader of the group said as he walked toward Yugi.

"I will never give up," Yugi answered as he drew his sword.

"Then face your death!" The leader screamed and attacked the prince of Heaven with his own sword.

The king of Heaven saw out in the corner of his eyes, a new group of his army attacking his son. _'I told them not to kill him!_' He thought angrily before he turned back to the demon king's sword there came flying out of nowhere and was about to fly right through the king of heaven's stomach. He barely ducked the sword, then turned around and sent a ball of light toward it. The ball hit the sword and the sword melted.

Once again the two kings faced each other. "You lost your sword," the king of Heaven grinned, "What are you going to do?"

"Use my magic," Yami said with a smirk as he moved his hands toward the other king and a darkness began to form in his hands. He sent to laser beams of darkness toward the black-eyed king and he hit him with one of the balls, the other was ducked. Yami began sending more laser beams toward the other king, meanwhile the other king tried to move forward, not trying to duck them since there was no way he had a chance to do that since balls came again and again way to fast. It slowed him down alot because he was hit almost every time.

Getting tired of getting hit and feeling more and more pain, also seeing his own blood running down his arms and legs and feeling it run down his chest, neck and stomach, he began sending lighting from the sky above down toward the red-eyed king and hit him.

Yami looked up, saw the light and before he could move away he was hit. He groaned as he fell to his knees. He felt another lighting come toward him, he moved out of it's way and then he looked back at the other king with hate in his eyes.

"Just give up, you can't win!" The king of Heaven grinned.

Yami growled angrily, "You'll not win." He hissed. "And I'll never give up."

"I'll, and when I will, I'll rule the whole world! Heaven! Earth, the Underworld and Hell!" The king of Heaven began to laugh insanely.

"FATHER!" A sudden voice suddenly shouted. Yami looked behind the other king and saw Yugi standing right behind his the king of Heaven. The king of Heaven turned around just to be run through his stomach by a sword. A scream of pain escaped the king of Heaven's lips. "You'll never rule the world! NEVER!" Yugi shouted as he pulled the sword out of his father's stomach and as he was about to send it right back in, just in the chest, his sword was grabbed by his father.

"You little-!" The king of Heaven didn't know what to call his son, but he didn't care either, he pulled the sword away from Yugi and the sword disappeared in a flash of light, but appeared beside Yami on the floor without the king of Heaven noticing it. His cold, black eyes turned back to Yugi's amethyst, they reminded him of his wife, he growled in hatred and was about to attack Yugi, but was stopped as another sword went right through him.

"What the-!" The king of Heaven looked over his shoulder and saw Yami stand with Yugi's sword.

"Never turn away when I'm behind you." Yami said with a grin on his face, then he turned the sword around inside the other king, making him scream in pain. Blood was running out of the other king, much to Yami's happiness. Finally it looked like they were going somewhere in this battle.

Yugi looked at his father's face. "Wherever my mother is, I know she will be so ashamed of you." He said with anger in his voice.

The king of Heaven looked at his son once again, pain clouding his eyes. "Y-You-" Before he could finished he sentence, Yugi sent a ball of something pure the king had never seen before, toward the him and he was hit right where the sword was through him. The pureness went inside the king's body. His eyes widened and then he began to scream.

The pureness also moved to Yugi's sword in Yami's hand, which made Yami quickly pull his hand away before he could get hit by it, something inside him told him it could kill him. He jumped a few steps away from the king just in case the pureness wouldn't suddenly do something crazy that could hurt him.

Yugi also moved away, he wasn't sure what he just had done, all he knew was that he wanted his father gone now so his beloved ones couldn't get more hurt.

"DAMN YOU!" The king of Heaven scream. "I hope you'll burn and die in hell!" His words was directed toward Yugi.

"We'll see if Yami wants that," Yugi answered with a grin on his face, he then moved toward Yami, now sure that the king of Heaven was down. "Are you ok?"

Yami nodded, "Are you?" As an answer, Yugi nodded and the two hugged each other. Finally the battle had ended, finally they could have peace, fina-

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Yugi screamed, he fell deeper into Yami's embrace, eyes showing pain and blood running down his back.

"Yugi! YUGI!?" Yami shouted as he grabbed Yugi's shoulders and tried to look at Yugi's face, but every time Yugi's head just went down. Yami looked away from Yugi's lifeless body and saw the king of Heaven on his knees. "Y-you bastard! What did you do!?"

"You think Yugi's magic can kill me! I am his father, I have magic of the gods too because of my wife! You think she would leave me without she was sure I had some kind of a special protecting! God magic like that can't kill me, only make me fell pain!" The king tried to stand up, but fell down to his knees again. _'Dammit, his powers are stronger than I thought.'_

Yami's eyes burned with hate and anger. Gently he placed Yugi's body on the ground, then he turned back to the king just to be hit by a blast of lighting. He fell to his knees in pain, he knew he couldn't take much more. _'Dammit,' _he thought before eyeing Yugi's lifeless body,_ 'Please be okay.'_

Seto once again looked down at Joey's face. It was filled with blood running from his lips, nose, eyes and head. He had burn marks and scratches all over his beautiful face. "Wake up," Seto hissed, "Don't you dare to die before I have given you my answer!"

Joey eyes opened slowly. "S-Seto?" He hissed in pain.

Sapphire eyes widened, "Are you okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, just great." Joey answered with sarcasm in his voice as he sat up by the help of Seto. He looked at the two kings there were down on their knees, throwing balls of darkness and light against each other, then to Yugi's lifeless body. "What did I miss?" He asked, then leaned toward Seto's chest as he felt dizzy.

"A lot," Seto answered. "I'll explained later, but right now I think we are the only ones here who can fight while standing"

"Yeah," Joey answered as he stood up by the help of Seto. "Let's kill the king and go back to earth."

Seto nodded and while helping Joey, they walked toward the two kings.

The king of Heaven noticed this._ 'Shit,' _he thought, then closed his eyes and summoned his special guards by his mind.

Joey lifted his sword over his head and was about to send it right through the king's head, "Die you bas-" Joey was interrupted as he felt something coming right toward them. He turned around and gasped with wide eyes as he saw a red lighting ball with a golden line of light around it, coming right toward Seto who still hadn't notice it.

"Joey what is it? Finish h-" Seto was punished behind Joey by Joey, before he knew what happened he felt something run right through him and he fell to the ground with Joey landing right on top of him. Seto opened his eyes and saw Joey fall off him, he looked to his side and saw a big hole right in Joey's stomach. His eyes widened, he could look right through Joey's stomach! Suddenly Seto felt something eat him up from his stomach, he looked down and saw a hole in his stomach to.

Blood began running slowly out of his stomach, eyes and mouth.

"J-Joey," he whispered in pain.

Brown-honey eyes opened slowly. "I-I.. thought.. If you w-w-where be-behind me... t-then... y-y-you w-wouldn't... w-w-wouldn't b-be hit.."

Seto's eyes softened, "I.." He moved his hand toward Joey's and softly grabbed it.

A smile spread out on Joey's lips, he looked at his hand there was being held by Seto's, then his eyes moved toward Seto's. "S-s.."

"I love y-you.. I-I.." A tear ran down Seto's cheek. "S-so.. m-m-much.."

Tears began running down Joey's cheeks.

"I-I.. wish I s-s-s-aid-ah," Seto hissed in pain. "i-it- before.. I-I.. love you.." His sight was beginning to darken.

"I.." Joey's eyes began to close. "L-lo-" Joey disappeared into thousands of light balls there looked like fireflies.

"J-Joey?" Seto whispered as he tried to reach out to the lights, "N-n-no.. P-please... Ah!" He closed his eyes, feeling tears running down his cheeks, then... Then nothing. His eyes closed and Seto disappeared into ashes.

--

Yugi had just awoken to see what happened to Joey and Seto. His eyes were in tears. "No," he whispered, "No, no, no!" Tears was running down his cheeks.

Yami had seen it too, his cousin and the blond angel, disappearing into light and ashes. He had heard their final words to, their love for each other. "No," he whispered with pain and sadness in his voice. He looked back at the other king who just grinned like a maniac. "Bastard!" He hissed.

"Don't worry, you'll soon follow them." He grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yami growled, jumped to his feet and ran toward the king, but then he was pushed away by something invisible and he was sent right toward the ground once again. "What the-" He stopped, and like the other king and the special guards, he looked around to see what caused this. Then he spotted Yugi. "Yugi?" He whispered with wide eyes.

Yugi was glowing. His hair, which was now laying down and went down to his feet and his yellow bangs was moving around like crazy because of the wind there was moving around at Yugi. His yes were glowing golden, no pupils, nothing but glow. His lips were parted and his whole body was just glowing. Suddenly a much brighter glow came from his back and out flew golden feathers, they flew around together with the wind like a tornado, just around Yugi who stood in the middle. Yugi's clothes was torn apart and now he wore nothing. Suddenly the tornado disappeared together with all the feathers there turned into small lighting balls and flew toward the sky above.

A glow formed itself like wings from Yugi's back, and then suddenly it turned into balls and then there was a pair of over ten meter long and three meter wide, golden and feathery wings, and they were glowing.

**"How dare you,"** a echoing voice came from Yugi's mouth. **"How dare you to hurt my beloved ones?"** His lips weren't moving as he spoke. **"I'll not let you hurt them anymore!"**

A new bright light surrendered Yugi, he was slowly lifted from the ground and ten meters over the ground, but not by he wings, they weren't moving, but by something invisible.

The big light flew away from Yugi's body and against the king. When the light got closer to the king, it spread further and further to the sides, toward Yami who was still on the ground with wide eyes looking at Yugi.

Yami lifted his arms up in front of his eyes as the light came and flew right through him, he heard a scream from the king of Heaven. The last thing he saw was Yugi screaming, but he couldn't hear it. He heard himself scream and the everything went black.

Outside the castle the light had spread so far that the light also flew right through Bakura and Marik and all the other angels.

The light spread further, down to earth, through the earth and toward the underworld and further down to Hell.

"My son! STOP IT!" A woman voiced yelled, "Stop it please! You are going to destroy everything!!" Yugi blinked, then opened his eyes, they were wide and nothing but a blank golden color were in his eyes.

"Who?" He asked softly.

Suddenly a hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder, he gasped and fainted as gently arms wrapped around his body. "My son, I'll make sure you'll be with your demon king, don't worry."

Yugi tried to whisper something, but his eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

Review? XD Well, as I said in chapter 18, I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLES!!!!!!!! TwT

I'm going to Portugal on April 4th, so I won't be able to update again until after April 10th... Well, maybe I can get chapter 19 done and posted before I leave XD It's almost done anyway..

Oh... Did I just kill Seto and Joey!? And what about Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou? Did they survive? And don't forget about Yami and Yugi!? And did the King of Heaven win? What happened!? You won't find out until next chapter, which will be the last and then the Epilogue XD


	20. Chapter 20

A big thanks for my beta, Serina-Phantom.. :3 This will be the last update until I come back from Portugal..

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty**  
**Chapter 20**

--

Amethyst eyes opened slowly and met with a brown ceiling made of wood. He blinked, _'What happened?'_ He tilted his head slightly to the side and tried to think of what happened. A flashback came to him.

_"We'll see if Yami wants that," Yugi answered with a grin on his face, he then moved toward Yami, now sure that the king of Heaven was down. "Are you ok?"_

_Yami nodded, "Are you?" As an answer, Yugi nodded and the two hugged each other. Finally the battle had ended, finally they could have peace, fina-_

_"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Yugi screamed, he fell deeper into Yami's embrace, eyes showing pain and blood running down his back._

Yugi sat up and gasped,_ 'The war!'_ He took a deep breath and held his hand over his heart. _'Did we win?'_

He looked around and notice he was in a room he had never seen before. It was made of wood, looking like a bedroom in a old hut. The walls, ceiling and floor was made of wood, the desk standing in the other side of the room was made of wood, the closet beside it was, there was standing an old lamp on the desk and hanging from the ceiling was another old lamp. The windows had a wooden cross over it like in those old movies, and the curtains were red and old looking too.

He placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, _'What happened?' _

_"My son! STOP IT!" A woman voiced yelled, "Stop it please! You are going to destroy everything!!" Yugi blinked, then opened his eyes, they were wide and nothing but a blank golden color were in his eyes._

_"Who?" _

_Suddenly a hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder, he gasped and fainted as gently arms wrapped around his body. __"My son, I'll make sure you'll be with your demon king, don't worry."_

_'Who was that?' _Yugi thought._ 'Wait a minute... My son, stop it... Son... Son... My son..' _Yugi then gasped, "It was my mother! She stopped me! She held me... My mother.." He felt sad inside. Finally he had been able to meet his mother and then he fainted!

A groan made him look down.

He suddenly notice that Yami was sitting on a chair there was placed beside the bed and with his arms crossed over each other of the bed right beside Yugi's legs and with his head resting in his arms. "Yami?" Yugi whispered softly, he placed his hand on top of Yami's head and then let it run gently through Yami's hair.

He noticed that Yami had no wounds at all on his body. "What happened after I fainted?"

A yawn escaped Yami's lips. Yugi watched as his crimson eyes began to open. "Yami? Are you alright?"

Yami blinked, then sat up and looked at Yugi. It took him a minute or two to finally notice that Yugi was awake and sitting in front of him. "Yugi!!" He exclaimed happily and quickly pulled him into a deep and tight embrace. "Thank the gods! You're awake." He whispered as he nuzzle his face into Yugi's neck.

"Y-Yami, what happened after I fainted?" Yugi whispered. "I don't remember."

Yami broke the hug, sat beside Yugi on the bed and then pulled Yugi toward his chest so Yugi was resting with his back against Yami's chest and so he was sitting between Yami's legs. Yami then leaned against the wall behind him and then he held Yugi close.

"Well, I woke up in our garden at the mansion and...."

Crimson eyes opened and blinked as they stared into the day blue sky with only a few small clouds on and the sun shinning bright down at him. Confused by this, Yami sat up and looked around, he was back at the mansion. _'How?' _He thought as he continued to look around in the garden. Yugi was laying a few meters away from him. The amethyst-eyed angel was laying on his back, his arms spread to the side, so was his legs and his lips were parted. His chest went up and down, a sign that he was still alive.

Not far from Yugi was Seto and Joey laying, they still hold each others hands and they were both laying on their side, facing each other, both were still unconscious, but they were alive. The holes in their stomachs were gone, so was every scratch, blood and wound. A smile spread out on Yami's lips, his cousin was alive, so was the blond angel. He looked around again and spotted Marik and Bakura laying a few meters from each other, both looking fine, just unconscious.

Yami decided that before he would do anything, he would first see if Yugi was perfectly fine. The demon king stood up and ran toward Yugi, strangely he felt no pain, but he was sure that it had something to do with why Seto and Joey was alive and why everyone here wasn't covered in wounds and blood like they had been in Heaven.

Yami fell to his knees in front of Yugi and quickly pulled Yugi into his arms. His eyes searched for any sign of damage, but found none. Everything was just fine, but how? Had the big bright light there had come from Yugi something to do with it? His eyes looked back down at his beloved's sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile, they had won, right? And all his... friends, were here, alive and safe.

Suddenly a feeling of safety came over him. Yami looked over his shoulders and saw a bright light forming itself into a human body. He blinked as he saw the figure, a woman. She was floating above the ground right in front of him, wearing a long white dress.

Yami looked into her eyes, he knew who she was now, those eyes, he had only seen them once before. "You're his mother, right?" He asked.

A smile spread out on the woman's lips. "Yes," she answered, echo in her beautiful voice.

Yami looked at her again to see how much Yugi looked like her. The woman's hair was waist long, black as ink and with purple highlights mixed in, her face was framed with long yellow bangs. Some of the black-purple hair was resting on her chest. Her skin was pale as snow. She was beautiful. "What are you doing here, Goddess?"

Her smiling face turned serious. "I asked my king, the God of everything, if I could go and help my son and I got my yes," she spoke. "I arrived just in time to make sure my son's powers didn't destroy everything, our worlds, the Earth, the Underworld, Hell and Heaven, even the Realm of Gods."

Yami's eyes widened, "What?"

"My son, he hasn't learned his powers well, but it's understandable, he never had someone to teach him how to use his god powers, only his other half. My son may only be a half god, but his half god is one of the most powerful gods there is." She said as she landed beautifully on the ground and with elegant steps she walked toward Yugi and sat down on her knees and took her son in her arms. Her chin was resting on top of Yugi's head, a loving smile on her face.

"What God is he?" Yami asked.

Her amethyst eyes met with Yami's crimson. "Yugi is the new God of Destruction and Creation. He can destroy everything with just a blink of an eyes and he can create everything he wants to. He hasn't learned to control them and that can danger the worlds we know. I have to seal them to make sure nothing will ever happen." She said to Yami, her eyes still looking into his.

"Destruction... Creation... Wow," Yami whispered and sat back down on his knees, he grabbed one of Yugi's hands with his own. "Is he going to be alright?"

She nodded, "Yes. I came just in time. If I was just a second late everything would have been destroyed and only Yugi would have been walking around in the nothingness, not knowing what to do or how to do it." She hugged her son closer, her eyes looking at him with a smile.

"Thanks for helping, Goddess," Yami said and bent his head to be polite.

She just smiled and said, "You can call me Astraia," she said.

Yami nodded, "How long will you stay here?"

"Not for long, I only have a few minutes left." She answered as she laid Yugi softly back down and placed his head in Yami's lap. A light surrounded her hand and a locket formed as a silver heart with a strange pattern Yami couldn't explain what looked it, maybe it was a sign of the Gods. The chain was thin and silver. Astraia placed it around Yugi's neck and laid the heart on his chest.

"Seto, Joey and Bakura have been brought back to life by my son's powers and you all have been healed." Astraia said, looking at her son. "The king of Heaven is dead and the next king of Heaven will be born in nine months."

Astraia looked back at Yami. "I, by borrowing some of my son's powers while he used them, have created a small island were you two will be able to live in peace and harmony. Nobody knows were it is and nobody will ever find it if you doesn't want them too. Go there and don't ever use your powers, if you do the demons and angels will be able to fell were you are and they will find you." She stood up, placed a hand on each of Yami's cheeks, leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.

She pulled back and started to disappear into small balls of light. "Take care of my son, demon king," she whispered before she disappeared.

For a few minutes Yami just looked at were she had been standing, then he turned back to look at Yugi's face. His hands moved toward the locket, he took the heart with a gentle hand and opened it. On each side of the now open heart, were a picture. One of them was Yugi as a newborn baby, laying in his dying mother's arms, but Astraia wasn't in pain for what it looked like, she was smiling. There was no blood or other messy stuff like there usually is after just giving birth. Everything looked fine and peaceful. The other picture was not really a picture, it was a few words craved into the silver.

_I'll always look after you, my son..._

With a smile Yami closed the locket, stood up and walked into the mansion. He quickly found Ryou's bedroom where Ryou was laying and Malik was sitting on a chair beside Ryou's bed, both of them asleep. Yami walked toward Ryou's desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a message, then he laid it on the pillow beside Ryou's head.

He looked at Ryou with a smile, "Goodbye my friend," the he teleported back outside, wrapped his arms around Yugi and disappeared in a flash of darkness...

"...You healed them, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, yourself and Me. She also told me that your powers had healed the whole world. Quite cool, I think," Yami said with a smile on his lips.

Yugi was about to say something, but Yami interrupted him.

"If you want to see your mother, open the locket," Yami said.

Yugi did as told, grabbed the locket and opened it. A smile spread out on his lips, he really did look at his mother. She looked so happy. It made him happy that he now knew his mother wasn't hating him because that he separated his mother and father by killing his mother in birth._ 'No, I didn't kill her,' _Yugi thought. A tear fell down his cheek. His mother was smiling as she died. "Where are we?" Yugi whispered, leaned his head back against Yami's chest and looked up at him.

Yami looked back at him. "We're on the small island. Remember, we can't use our powers or else everyone will know where we are."

Yugi smiled softly, "Then we won't use them. We'll be living as mortals."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, but we'll still have our powers, but you won't be the prince of Heaven and I won't be the king of Hell anymore. We'll just be Yami and Yugi."

Their eyes met again. "That's nice," Yugi said, then yawned.

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Lay back down, you need to sleep, meanwhile I'll-"

"You'll stay here and hold me in your arms," Yugi whispered as he laid down and pulled Yami with him. "I need that at the moment."

A smile spread out on Yami's lips. "Alright," he answered, wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yugi whispered softly with a small smile on his face.

There was some silence, both of them didn't knew what to say and at the moment words didn't matter, they just wanted to be in each other's arms and now knowing they were safe and finally they could be in peace without worry.

"Yugi?" Yami softly asked.

"Mmm?" Yugi answered, his eyes were closed as he tired to fall asleep.

"If something ever happens again, I promise I'll protect you, you'll never get hurt again, never," Yami whispered.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked into Yami's crimson ones. A smile spread out on his lips. "And I'll protect you, Yami," he said and placed a kiss on Yami's chest. He then closed his eyes again and fell back into the world of dreams.

--

Bakura's hands were softly wrapped around one of Ryou's pale hands, his dark bown eyes were locked onto Ryou's pale face. It had been two days since the battle, they woke up yesterday, but Ryou didn't, none of them knew why.

Malik had told him that Isis came a few minutes after he and Ryou appeared on Earth. But already there Ryou was almost dead. Malik told him that Ryou had trouble breathing, his sight was completely gone and he was more deathly pale than he had been in Heaven before they teleported to Earth. When Bakura sat down on the chair beside the bed Ryou was laying in, he noticed a red letter with black letters on, was laying on the table beside the bed. Bakura had grabbed it and read it.

_Everyone,_

_Everything is okay now, I've taken Yugi and we will be a place nobody know about and no one will find it. Don't try to find us._

_Goodbye._

Bakura had read it out loud to the others and they understood why Yami just left with Yugi before they woke up. None of them was angry about it, they knew Yami and Yugi just wanted to be left alone and live happily wherever the were.

"Why won't you wake up?" Bakura asked softly.

"Bakura?"

Dark brown eyes opened, they turned to Ryou's face and saw Ryou's chocolate brown eyes were open. "You're awake," Bakura said with a soft smile.

Ryou was about to sit up, but Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and held him down. Their eyes met, "Don't sit up, you need rest." Bakura said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was... You told me you loved me," Ryou's eyes widened.

Bakura nodded, "I love you Ryou, that wasn't just something I said, I mean it."

Tears began to form in Ryou's eyes. "Oh," was his answered. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything, just rest, go back to sleep." Bakura said.

"Can you please hold me till I'm alseep?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura nodded, laid down in the bed and pulled Ryou to his chest. "Like this?" He asked, he hadn't tried this before so he wasn't sure how Ryou wanted it.

Ryou nodded against Bakura chest and a small smile on his lips. He lifted his head a little and looked up at Bakura who also looked down at him. "Kiss me?" He asked gently as he placed a hand on Bakura's cheek and softly let his fingers run over the pale cheek.

Without an answer, Bakura just leaned down and placed his lips on Ryou's, kissing him softly before he broke away and gave him a smile. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very," Ryou answered, then snuggled closer and closed his eyes. "I love you too," he whispered before he fell asleep.

Bakura heard Ryou's soft breathing and knew he was asleep, but he didn't want to move, he enjoyed laying here in the same bed as Ryou, holding him in his arms just like he had been wishing for so long.

"That is just way to sickly to watch, I think I'm going to throw up- OW! Hey! Why did you hit me!?"

"Because I'm able to you idiot!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"But you hit me!"

"Yeah, so?"

".... I thought you loved me!"

"Idiot." Malik muttered as rolled his eyes before he opened the door fully and walked into Ryou's bedroom where he saw Bakura turn around and sit up with angry eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, but this idiotic thing behind me wanted to know when Ryou could make dinner," Malik said, poiting at Marik who was sitting in the doorway with a grin on his face.

Bakura's eyes turned to Marik. "Go away, Ryou needs sleep."

"We know," Maliks said, "But this _thing_ just wouldn't shut up about being hungry and Ryou is the only one here there can make food."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ryou is sleeping so make your own food or starve until he's back to health." He answered angrily that he had been disturbed. "Now go."

"Awwww, Bakura wants to be lovey-dovey with Ry-Ry," Marik grinned as he stood up, walked up behind Malik and wrapped his arms around Malik. "Come on my dear Malik-Muffin, let's go to our room and be lovey-dovey too, I'm sure you can make my hunger go away," he grinned and he softly bite down on Malik's collarbone.

Malik gasped, "M-Marik!" He hissed and pushed the other Egyptian demon away. "Go away and annoy someone else!"

"Buuuut Malik-darling, I only want to annoy you!" Marik whined like a little child.

Malik glared at him, shook his head and turned back to Bakura. "How is he?" He asked.

"Maaaaaaliiik-sweetheart!" Marik whined.

"He's fine, just need some sleep," Bakura answered.

"Darling! Muffin?" Marik said with a pount on his face.

"That's good to hear. Joey is fully back to health too," Malik said.

"Malik-pancake-cookie-muffin-darling?" Marik whined.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, just shut up." He grabbed Marik's hand who cheered happily before he winked at Bakura and closed the door to the room.

Bakura shook his head, "Idiots," he growled before he laid back down beside Ryou, pulled the white haired demon into his arms and held him close. "I love you," he whispered again and kissed the top of Ryou's head.

_'Wow.. I'm really all lovey-dovey... Great, just great, I'm the feared thief demon Bakura and I'm laying here in bed, telling my mate that I love him and.... Grr... Oh well, I love him and.. Yeah.. Yeah.. I love him..' _Bakura closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

Please review..

Next chapter will be the Epilogue and then The Demon and His Beauty will end! XD

And if you haven't voted in my poll then please, do it now because when I come back from Portugal I'll take it down and show you the results..


	21. Epilogue

So guys, this is the last chapter... Two seconds, *goes somewhere to cry* My little baby is ending!!!!!! TTwTT.. *Comes back* Alright, so I actually only planned this chapter because I wanted to write what happened to them all after the war and after everything they have been through.. I hope you all will enjoy this last chapter of The Demon and His Beauty...

* * *

**The Demon and His Beauty  
Epilogue**

--

_Dear cousin,_

_Yugi and I are fine. I can't tell you where we are, but we are safe and we are happy now._  
_Before now I wasn't able to send you letters, but some days ago Yugi's mother came and  
she__ and Yugi finally met face to face while Yugi was still awake. You should have seen Yugi,_  
_I have never seen him so happy before, it made me happy. After a few minutes she sadly_  
_had to leave, but before that she told me it was okay to write a letter to you and Joey – _  
_she said you to were always together – to Bakura and Ryou who are living together, and _  
_to Marik and Malik who she told us were going to get married soon. Yugi has been a little_  
_sad over the years, he misses you all very much and he really wishes he could come and _  
_visit you, but he knows he can't do that. Beside that, we are fine and we enjoy being _  
_alone together even if it can be a little to lonely. I hope you and Joey are alright. I know _  
_that you were going to take over Hell when I was gone, so I know it must and maybe still_  
_is hard for you and Joey to be together. I wish I could help you if you need it, but you know_  
_I can't leave. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss you too, as well as all the others, but I_  
_love the freedom of not being the king of demons anymore. I really do. _

_Yami.._

_Ps. I'm not supposed to say much about it, but Yugi and I are bringing another new life to the world..._

Seto read the letter over again just to be sure he hadn't missed anything, after that he laid the letter he had gotten just a few minutes ago down on the desk in front of him. He rested his chin on top of his hands which where tangled together. His sapphire blue eyes looked straight forward to the closed, black door with a golden pattern on.

"Another new life... What are they doing?" He muttered to himself. "But I don't have to worry, they know what they are doing." He sighed, it had been seven years since the war against heaven, a war he lost his beloved, blond haired angel, Joey, but he also got him back. He had seen his lover die a painful death, he had seen him die with a sad smile on his face. The memories still hunted him at nights when he wasn't holding Joey in his arms.

A few weeks after the battle, Bakura and Ryou had disappeared, only leaving a letter telling Seto and the rest that they had decided to live alone and in peace, a choice Seto and the others accepted with a smile. A few days later, Marik and Malik told Seto and Joey they also wanted to live happy and away from all, as they precisely said, demon and angel crap. Then they also left.

Seto and Joey heard a lot from them, they got letters once every third week and they called each other, but they never talked about meeting each other again since they all know they just wanted a happy ending and peace from everything. But soon after that, the high council of demons and other important demons came to the mansion there was once owned by the demon king, Joey had quickly left before they could sense or see him, and they had asked Seto why they couldn't feel their king anymore. Seto had answered, "Because he doesn't want you too." And with those words, the demon council decided that it was alright Seto would take the throne.

At first Seto had refused, but after he talked to Joey, they had decided that Seto would leave and be the demon king for a while and that he had to tell the council that they should find a suited demon to be the new king because Seto had a mate he wanted to with in peace. At first the council had been angry and told him that couldn't be, but after Seto had killed three of the council members and treated to kill more, they finally told Seto they would find a new king but Seto had to be king until then.

Seto and Joey met every third night and they would be together the whole night. A night filled with heated passion and love, but it had been weeks since they last saw each other.

Another sigh escaped Seto, "wish they would hurry up.." He muttered. He had been king in six years now and they still hadn't found a suited person to be the next demon king. He just hoped that they would hurry up so he could be with his blond angel.

Suddenly Seto was brought back the real world, out of his thoughts as he heard a knock of the door. He straightened himself in the chair and looked like a cruel and scary demon king. He looked at the door again, "what?" He asked annoyed.

The door opened and in walked one of the members of the council, Valon was his name, a brown haired demon. "My king," he said and fell to his knees. "We have finally found someone who is able to be the next demon king!"

Seto's eyes widened, but as Valon looked up again his eyes turned back to normal, he couldn't let one of the council members see him like this. "You have?" He asked and Valon nodded quickly with a smile on his face. Out of the whole council was Valon the only one Seto actually knew. Valon, Seto and Yami had grown up together. Valon being about twenty years older than Seto and Yami was, protected them and helped them with everything when they were kids.

"Who?" Seto asked, he needed to know. "And just stand, you know you don't need to bow for me."

Valon rose to his feet, closed the door and moved closer to the desk which Seto sat behind. "His name is Haou." He started, "he has a mate, Yohan. Both of them is feared, they are strong and they are the the richest and strongest demon lords of the North demon realm. Haou and he mate will be here next week."

Seto nodded and stood up, "when can I leave?" He asked.

"Now if you want too," Valon said with a sad smile. "I'll miss you, I already lost Yami and now you too." He said.

Seto nodded again.

"You both choose love and I respect that, it's just hard to loose both my cute little brothers," a grin spread out on his lips as he saw Seto blush at the words _cute little brothers. _

"I'll leave then, goodbye Valon." Seto said as he placed a hand on Valon's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. "Don't ever contact me again, I don't want it. I just want to be left alone with my mate."

Valon nodded, "I understand and I promise we'll leave you alone forever."

With that promise Seto just nodded and then he disappeared into a blue smoke and appeared in front of the demon mansion his cousin once owned. He stood in front of the big gate made of black metal. With a smile on his face he opened the gates, walked in and saw Joey sitting on a windowsill with a open window, looking deep in thoughts until he suddenly felt Seto.

Joey's head turned toward the road from the gate toward the mansion doors and saw Seto. "Seto!" He cheered happily, jumped down from the highest window and landed on the ground without using his wings. He ran toward Seto who opened his eyes for his love. "Seto!" He cried as he ran into his beloved's arm and embraced him and got embraced back by him. "I thought you never would come! It's been three weeks!"

"I'm sorry, but the council gave me so much work that I had to get done before I could leave." Seto said as he kissed Joey's forehead. "They finally found someone who could be king and they promised to leave us alone."

Joey looked up and smiled happily. "So now it's us forever and always?"

Seto nodded, leaned down and kissed Joey on the lips, at first it was soft then it turned heated and full of passion. Joey broke the kiss after a minute to breath again and then he smiled back at Seto. "Let's find a new home," he said.

Joey nodded. "Alright," he said.

"Ni-san! Seto-kun!" A soft female voice yelled.

The brown haired demon looked over Joey's head and Joey turned around and both saw the source of the voice. "Sister!" Joey yelled and ran toward her and hugged her closely.

After Shizuka had left the mansion after the battle she had moved back to Heaven and since everyone knew she was carrying the old king of Heaven's child, they made her queen. Nine months later the child was born, a beautiful little boy with brown hair as his mother and black eyes as his father, he was a true beauty.

"How are you?" Joey asked, "And what about Akihiko?"

Shizuka smiled, "We are both fine, what about you?"

"Seto is finally free! We are going to move soon," Joey said before he placed a brotherly kiss on his sister's forehead. "I missed you so much," he hugged her closer.

Seto smiled at the sight, it warmed his heart to see Joey and Shizuka together. "Where is the little guy?" He asked and before Shizuka could answer, another one answered.

"HEY! I'm not little!"

All three of them looked up. "Hey Aki," Seto said with a smile.

The little prince smiled brightly and then he flew into Seto's arms. Akihiko really loved Seto. First time they had met was when Akihiko was about five years old, and immediately the little prince loved him, it was a brotherly love but it was great and big. Akihiko grinned, "I haven't seen you in half a year you stupid, stupid bastard!" From a seven year old kid he knew a lot and had a mind like a fifteen year old.

Seto just smiled, "I know, sorry about it."

"I won't forgive you!" Akihiko said with a pout on his face.

"Awww, c'mon Aki, forgive ya uncle!" Joey grinned as he walked toward them. Akihiko called Seto uncle so now Seto was just seen by everyone as Akihiko's uncle.

Akihiko pouted again and then he nodded and looked back at Seto. "Alright, I forgive you," he said and then he hugged Seto with a smile on his face.

"What about me, kid?" Joey said with a grin on his face and immediately Akihiko jumped out of Seto's arms and hugged Joey.

"I missed you too," Akihiko said to Joey. "Mom said we were going to invite you the Heaven, she kinda knew that Seto was free, rumors spread fast and then she told everyone in Heaven she wanted you two to eat with us before you would move away, which she also kinda knew you two would do." He explained as he was in Joey's arms.

"She did?" Seto asked kinda surprised.

Akihiko nodded and Joey grinned before he said, "Shizuka has always been so bright," he looked back at his sister. "When are we going to leave?" He asked.

"When you want too," Shizuka said as Joey let Akihiko down.

After some time Heaven had accepted Seto, they had no other choice really, they knew Seto would sometimes come in Heaven since he was Joey's mate who was the queens brother.

"Let's go now then," Seto said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's waist. The two of them shared a kiss, much to Akihiko's dislike, he made a gagging sound, he hated it when people would kiss in front of him, and then the four of them disappeared in a flash of light.

--

At the beach the sun was about to set which meant the sky was covered in orange, red, yellow, a soft pink and purple colors with only a little slight of blue mixed in. The weather was warm but not so you would sweat like a pig, and the sound of the water sliding onto the sand was soft and nice to listen to. The beach was empty from people, beside a priest who stood at a made up alter of a big stone with white flowers laying around it and on it.

Around the 'alter' was white flowers everywhere and a few white roses was flying around the priest and the Egyptian there stood at the 'alter'

Suddenly out of the blue another Egyptian appeared. He was wearing a pair of white loose jeans made of fine silk, a long white coat with the buttons closed, a white rose placed behind his ear, and a pair of white boots. In his hands was a bouquet of lilies and roses, they were also white.

He looked at the other Egyptian there stood beside the priest at the 'alter. The Egyptian wore the same just in black and the coat was replaced by a long trench coat made of black leather. He wore a white shirt.

Their purple eyes met each other and smiles were on their faces. Then the newly appeared Egyptian demon walked toward the 'alter'

--

Bakura watched, with his dark brown eyes and a soft smile on his face, his beloved husband and his little four year old daughter. They both was walking around the white rose garden taking care of the beautiful white roses. Bakura was standing against the door frame with his arms crossed over his strong chest.

After they left the mansion they moved to England and found a big white and beautiful old looking mansion away from any town. If they needed anything they would just teleport to the city. Two years later they had found out Ryou was pregnant, something that made them both shocked but really happy. There had been no problems through the pregnancy or the birth. Bakura had summoned Isis, Malik's sister who was a healer, and she had helped Ryou through the birth.

They had called their daughter Hana because of Ryou's love for flowers and the name just fitted her. She had Ryou's soft features, Ryou's soft hair, Bakura's dark brown eyes but they were big and gentle. She had their pale skin and she was gentle as Ryou but she also had Bakura's temper. She was their little princess and she could make Bakura do anything. Like any other demon child, her mind grew faster than her body and she was as smart as a ten year old.

Suddenly the voice of his beloved husband brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked before he looked at Ryou and smiled again. His husband was moving some hair out of his eyes in the softly wind. He was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of white jeans. He was smiling like always. "Are you coming or are you just going to stare at us?"

Bakura smiled, as he was about to walk toward his beloved ones but was stopped as Hana appeared in a flash of white light in front of him. Her small white leather wings was out of her back. "Papa!" She said and flew into his arms. Bakura smiled softly and pulled her into his embrace before he straightened up and walked toward Ryou with Hana in his arms.

"It's so beautiful," Ryou whispered but Bakura heard it.

"What is?" He asked.

"The sight before me. You're smiling with our little flower and you both are looking so happy in each other's arms." He answered, walked toward them, leaned up and kissed Bakura softly on the lips.

"Mama!" Hana giggled with a blush on her face.

Bakura grinned before he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and kissed him back. "Papa!" Hana said again and looked away.

The two white haired demons broke their loving kiss and looked down at their daughter in Bakura's arms, then Bakura hugged them both close and they all turned toward the sunset and smiled. They were as happy as they could get.

--

Amethyst eyes watched the little boy that was running around on the beach with a big black dog. They were playing tag. A smile was on his face and he held one of his hands on his stomach. The sun was almost, time the call his son back inside.

"Eiji!" He called. The boy turned around. His eyes were big, innocent, gentle and round, they were a bright crimson color. He had yellow bangs framing his face, black in the middle and red mixed with purple in the tips and one yellow bang pointing up like a lighting, the hair was formed like a star like his fathers hair. His skin was a creamy color and he had a small and cute body.

"What?" He called. He was about six.

"It's time to get inside," Yugi called, still smiling.

"Aw, c'mon dad! Just ten minutes more! Kuro and I aren't finished playing ta-" Then he fell face down on the beach as the big, black dog called Kuro jumped at him. Eiji turned around and met a wet tongue. Kuro was licking his face. "Kuro! Kuro!" He laughed.

Yugi rolled his eyes and just smiled at the sight. "Alright, ten minutes and then bed time!" He called back and he heard his son call back a okay.

From behind arms suddenly wrapped around Yugi's waist and met on his stomach. Yugi smiled once again and leaned into the touch of his lover. He felt warm lips kiss his neck. "You let him stay out later again?" The man behind him asked.

"Like you never do it," Yugi said and turned around in the man's arms. He looked up and into crimson eyes. Yugi had grown alot in seven years, he still looked innocent but his eyes were now a more sharp form and he had a body like Yami's when they first met. He wouldn't grow anymore since he was immortal.

"He has us wrapped around his small fingers," Yami grinned before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss, "We spoil him way to much," he whispered, his lips touching Yami but they weren't kissing. He felt Yami smile and then he was kissed onced again. "Love you," Yugi murmured into the kiss.

"I love you too," Yami answered and then he kissed Yugi once again. First it was soft like always, but soon their lips found a faster rhythm. Yami bit softly down on Yugi's lip, Yugi gasped and with a smirk in his mind Yami slipped his tongue inside Yugi's warm mouth. Their tongues began to play around with each other, as Yugi was about to moan in pleasure, someone interrupted them.

"I looked away in ten minutes and there you go kissing like teenagers!" Eiji said with crossed arms over his chest, he looked tuff and strong like that, but he still had his cute and innocent looks.

Yami grinned as he looked down at his small son with a mind as a fifteen year old. "Go to bed," he said.

Eiji pouted, "But I'm not tired!" He whined with puppy eyes.

"But it's your bedtime," Yugi said as he moved out of Yami's arms and picked of his son. "And you need the sleep to grow up and be strong like your daddy," meaning Yami of course.

"And your mom," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and Eiji from behind Yugi. His rested his chin on Yugi's shoulders.

Eiji smiled, "alright, let me down and I'll go to bed," he said. Yugi let him down and then Eiji ran into the house and toward his bedroom.

Yugi turned around in Yami's arms. "I know we want the best for him," he whispered with a low voice that only Yami could hear just in case Eiji was hiding close behind to listen to them, "but I think it's the best if we tell him about demons and angel." They had decided never to tell Eiji about demons and angels, only if something suddenly happened, like he used his powers or his wings would come out. They thought it was best he didn't know about it.

Yami sighed, "yeah, you're right. He has the right to know about us and our worlds."

"I just hope he won't do something," Yugi said with a sad look on his face. "I don't want our peace or happiness to be destroyed, not again."

Yami nodded before he hugged Yugi tightly. "I feel the same, but he still has the right to know and we both know he won't do something wild if he finds out. He is just like you when you were little," he smiled as he looked down and into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Isn't it strange that you are married to the one you changed diapers on and washed him when he was a baby?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow. He really didn't know where that question came from, maybe the mention of him being like that when he was little.

Yami grinned, "well... You were a baby.. A very little and fragile baby.. and.. I only did it when Ryou left me to go shopping! I hated babysitting." He muttered a bit embarrassed, a faint blush was on his face.

A laugh escaped from Yugi, then he rested his head on Yami's chest. "Let's not talk about it anymore." He said and kissed Yami's chest. "Let's say goodnight to Eiji and go to bed." He looked back up at Yami and kissed him once again.

"Do we have to go to bed? I mean, we could have some fun in bed." Yami said.

"I meant having fun, not sleep," Yugi grinned. He knew Yami had thought he meant going to sleep.

"You are so naughty! Were is my innocent Yugi?" Yami said with a joking smile on his face.

Yugi grinned, "somewhere," he answered, moved out of Yami's arms, "but not here at the moment," and then he walked inside the house to see his son.

Yami turned around and watched Yugi disappear out of his sight. A smile was on his face as he turned around and looked up at the now darker sky. He gave a soft and small nod before he turned around and walked into his house.

* * *

Review.. :3

I called Shizaku's son Akihiko which means "bright prince". As you can see he is nothing like his bastard of a father.. :3 He is a lovely cute little child with a bright mind. "Hana" means flower and "Eiji" means eternity or peace.

Normally I don't like a male being pregnant and them getting kids, a few stories is ok, like yugiyamifangirl's.. :3 But I can accept it when they are demons, angels or other magical beings where it maybe is possible for a male to get pregnant.. XD

Haou is the dark side of Judai from GX and Yohan is the dark side of Johan, I just call him Yohan instead of YubelJohan or DarkJohan and I don't really like the name Jesse XD (Sorry to everyone called Jesse)

When I began this story it was just going to be a fun/fluffy story even if I had planned everything in it, the deaths and the war and everything! But as I wrote and came longer into the story, it turned more and more serious as you probably all can see XD

Let's not forget the thanks! One last and big thanks to my beta Serina-Phantom. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story, and that is a lot of people XD I also want to thank those who followed the story from the beginning to the end.. I just want to thank everyone! Oh, and one last thank you to Serina-Phanton, without this story would have been deleted because I lost my interest in this story at chapter 3 and I thought it was stupid, but Serina-Phantom aka Ke-Chan told me to try and continue and so I did, now I'm really happy that I did because this story was so fun to write and I enjoyed every second I had with it. It's so sad this story is ending now, TwT, I'm think I'm going to cry.. Yeah.. *In tears* .... Q__Q And listening to sad music isn't really helping XD Oh well, thank you everyone!

Yugi: Awww, Risa, don't cry *hug Risa*

Yami: *Glaring at Risa* Grrr, don't hug my Yugi!

Risa: He's the one hugging me and I need the hug!

Yami: *Still glaring*

Ryou: Yami, don't be mean, Risa is sad that her story is at the end, let Yugi hug her. *Hugs Risa too* She needs as many hugs as she can get.

Bakura: Ô___Ô I'm not hugging her!

Risa: WAAAAAA! *Crying* Bakura hug me! You're my fav character!

Bakura: NOOO! *Runs away* Never! Go away!

Risa: *Runs after Bakura* I need it! Listen to what your hikari said!

Bakura: GET AWAY FREAK!

Yugi: Oh.. Well... Yeah.. Guys, this is the epilogue, means no more TDAHB after this.. It's sad but every story has to end!.

Risa: See ya till next time! *Shouting to you guys while chasing Bakura* PRETTY PLEASE! BAKURA!


End file.
